


Fifty Shades of Demon 五十度恶魔

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fashion company boss Vergil, M/M, Modern Setting, Squirt - Freeform, Urination, and his partner Dante, and his son Nero, blowjob, handjob, love drama, model V, slowburn, the title may be not relevant at all I just ran out of my title making skills
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 斯巴达家小公子看上老爸手下模特V的 都市爱情狗血连续剧





	1. 尴尬而不失优雅

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈又开坑了  
但愿完

传说尼禄看上的模特，他爸爸维吉尔都可以帮他安排。

可唯独只有尼禄没听说过这件事情。

当他耳朵里塞着Airpods、心不在焉地坐在老爸身边看秀场的时候，脑子里都是...还没有做完的作业......他忍不住搓了搓头，手掌心也薅下了几根老爸同款纯天然银色头发，这都拜作业所赐。

平时这样的场合他都是能逃就逃，他并不对老爸的生意感兴趣，也不对这些竹竿一样的模特、无法欣赏的衣服感兴趣。但今天是老爸生日，也是品牌发布的日子，为了家庭和谐、生活幸福，他还是需要捧个人场。

但丁拍了拍他的肩头，大概是很满意今天他能得体地出席，老爸不动声色，尼禄只敢用余光瞥他——大概也是...高兴的吧。

斯巴达家的black sheep就是他了。虽然他听说他老爸叔叔年轻的时候也不是什么乖儿子。

百无聊赖又犯困的男孩抬起了头，想着坐在这里换成门票也要不少钱，那还是抬头看看秀场吧。

衣服像麻袋...

修容好过...

没有眉毛...

诶......emmmmm......这个人，为什么有点...眼熟？

尼禄看着台上这位，觉得似曾相识。他是那种很令人印象深刻的长相，特别标志性的口轮胛肌和嘴唇，尼禄总觉得在哪里似乎见过他。

但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，尼禄忽然回过了神来，他想到了！！！

那是一个尴尴尬尬的下午，尼禄觉得诸事不顺就去健身，果然健身也不顺利，洗完澡了走出来，一个人正等在门口，非常欠扁地盯着他手里的洗头膏。

“这是我的。”

诶？？？？出言不逊？？

尼禄低头看看，再转身看看，自己的居然就放在地上，那手里拿的这个？？？难道是自己一不小心拿了前面人留在里面的用了？？？

他看着面前人，还湿的刘海遮掩着绿色眼睛，看上去很阴沉的样子。

“对不起...”尼禄把东西还给了人，悻悻地拿回了自己的。

那个人一脸很看不起人的样子，堂堂奢侈品牌老板的独生子，怎会在意这么一小瓶洗发水？？？

但是，尼禄也知道自己看上去很像是占小便宜的人......

行吧，他摸了摸脑袋走了出来，没有在意有没有被人多看了几眼屁股。

是的，这种非常欠扁的神态，就是他！尼禄看着台上人在打光下的身影，回想起了这个悲伤的人间失格瞬间。

“大侄子啊——”

尼禄没有防备地转头看向了叔叔，叔叔的眼睛里蕴含着他所不能理解的沧桑和了然。

诶，有什么事情吗？

“没事，没事。”但丁笑了笑，摆了摆手。

尼禄还真的觉得，就没事了，此刻叔叔和他老爸还趁机对了个眼。

他们想着，孩子大了。

孩子想着，真尴尬啊......

#

“大侄子啊，帮我去对接个人，行不？”

风平浪静的一天， 从但丁开始不怀好意地拍肩开始。

“有位想来面试的模特，你可以代我单独去他聊聊啊？”

“啊？我去干什么？”

“你去长长见识，帮我把把关呗。”但丁挤了挤眼睛，尼禄觉得这其中一定有诈。

“到底什么事情啊，哪个模特面试还得单独约你啊？”

“介绍你认识个朋友呗。”

“相亲啊，我不去。”尼禄唰地转身准备开始往外走。

“回来！”但丁一把扣住了他，“你肯定不会失望的！我知道你这个年纪需要认识很多的朋友，而且他是男的，这有什么关系？”

“我没有兴趣。”

“他的合约到期了，你能不能让他再续约，我们还是很需要他的。”

“咋又绕回工作了？”尼禄很迷惑地看着叔叔，觉得自己可能是要牺牲自我换取大局了。

“有不少下家等着签他， 如果我们没签到，岂不是很难看？我想，你和他年纪差不多，他也看烦我们了，换个新鲜面孔，争取一下？为我也为你老爸？”

尼禄真是佩服叔叔睁眼说骚话的本事。犹豫就会败北，在尼禄思考的时候，但丁已经不知不觉把约会细节全交代好了。

“没问题吧？”他很正式地拍了拍尼禄，仿佛一个关心员工、委以重任的上司。

尼禄只能投降。

其实那位叫V的模特，真的合约快到期了，也是市面上的抢手人物。虽然不是非续不可，但既然看着侄子似乎有点意思的样子，不如就碰撞一下火花看看有没有什么惊喜。

但丁也没报什么期待，尼禄一直是个好孩子。

这事儿当然他也不敢告诉他老爸，维吉尔还是很传统的，真发生了“小模特泡上总裁公子”的新闻，他的脸色也不会好看。

不过，但丁相信尼禄，也相信自己的运气。

#

约会地点是中午十二点，一家著名的法国餐厅。

对象是洗头膏臭脸男。

尼禄穿得还算正式，他的目的是谈合约，他早早地到了，坐着喝水。看着一桌桌的眉目传情，尼禄喝着喝着居然有点紧张。

不是...你不是来约会的。

虽然你们之间发生过很尴尬的事情，但是现在，他知道你是他老板的儿子，懂点道理也不会旧事重提。你要做的就是，非常诚恳也不失身份地把他留住，为叔叔和老爸分忧。

即使有啥更不愉快的，你们也不会再见了。没关系的，尼禄又喝了一口水。

门被推开了，尼禄朝着门那边看去，进来的人待着一阵风，黑风衣被吹起，腿迈出的角度恰好，风吹乱的黑发也恰到好处。

原来街拍都是真的啊。

尼禄看着这位站在那里目光搜索了一圈，然后绿眼睛一下锁定了自己。

尼禄很不争气地躲闪了一下，再勉强摆出老爸那种臭脸的样子来。

他走到面前，一阵冷冷的香水味就扑面而来，坐下，脱掉风衣，露出了里面一样的黑色单衫，领口露出苍白的皮肤和若隐若现的锁骨。

“你好。”尼禄伸出了手。

对面人有些疑惑地看了看他，再伸出了自己的手，敷衍地握了握手。

“你好。”

这人的手冰凉。

“那个...吃点什么？”

V没有在意他，兀自翻起了菜单。

“不是说好的，但丁来吗？”

“他临时有事，我是他的侄子。”

“我叫尼禄。”

听到男孩的名字，低头看菜单的人又抬了下眼睛，这双眼睛大概是毒蛇的眼睛，每次一接触尼禄都觉得心脏微微麻痹。

“我叫V。”他回答。

“你好。”

“你好。”

对话又陷入了尴尬。

不过还好，他还没有提他们认识的事情。

“看起来你也不像是会占小便宜的人嘛。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，V默默地嘀咕了一句，尼禄觉得自己的心哐当一下。

“是个误会。”

“没错。”V抬起头，朝着他笑了一下，并不温暖，反而瘆人。

正当这吃饭的气氛异常尴尬的时候，对面餐厅里忽然传来了一阵嘈杂的声响，尼禄刚想看个明白的时候，“砰”的一声枪响，天花板上的吊灯哗地碎落一地。

“所有人，到桌子底下去。”

行吧，被人抢劫了。

尼禄和他悻悻地躲到了一张桌子底下去，看着那戴着面罩的绑匪。不知为什么，尼禄也不是很害怕，反而是和那人缩在一起比较让他在意。

“你应该是这里最有钱的吧。”V默默地说。

“我靠...”尼禄轻轻地骂了一句，不可思议地看着对面的，难道他要把自己扔给歹徒？

“开个玩笑。”他又轻笑了一下，证明是玩笑，可尼禄觉得他是认真的。

“所有人，不许动，把值钱的东西交出来！”歹徒挨个桌儿转悠。

“给你爸发短信。”V悄悄地说

说时迟那时快，尼禄一个不小心，手机响了......一片寂静中，他的提示音特别刺耳以及尴尬。

“fuck...”尼禄骂了一声，觉得大事不好。

“谁，谁手机响的，出来！”

尼禄有种错觉V会推自己一把出去。行吧，他不应该拒绝带保镖出门的权益的。歹徒还真绑对了人呢！

可是，出乎意料，爬出去的竟然是身边的人！

V给他使了个眼神，尼禄明白，这是叫他继续联系老爸。

够意思啊，哥们儿。没想到模特也这么有骨气，尼禄觉得对这个行业有了新的认识。不过，还是得尽快行事了，他看着V翻着白眼被架在那里，一边还是荷枪实弹，嗓子眼发紧。

大概是为了壮胆，歹徒又开了一枪，尼禄看着这架势，等不到老爸带人来，如果真发生什么不测的话......

餐厅里有孩子哭了，哭泣的声音让气氛更加绝望。尼禄觉得自己的胃里难受，看着V越来越苍白的脸色，他也不知道下一秒会发生什么。

如果真要动手，也不是没有胜算，这歹徒看上去自己也慌乱。

行吧，好歹也当过几年体育特长生不是？斯巴达家小公子，今天就要惩恶扬善了。作为掩护，尼禄把自己的手机音量开到最大扔了出去，分散歹徒的注意力，再冲上了前去，趁着歹徒分神一把抢走了他手里的枪。

人群中一阵惊呼，刹那间局势就完全扭转，歹徒手里已经没有了武器。

尼禄拿着枪，其实腿都软了，可V还在歹徒的手里。

V有些绝望地看着自己，像个没力气的破布娃娃。

“放了他！”尼禄半是壮胆地喊了一句。

可这时，歹徒手里又拿出了匕首。

“擦——”尼禄骂了一句，没想到，没想到......这下形势可更加紧张了。

他的掩护物手机，还在不知好歹地大声播放音乐。

正在这时，餐厅的门被一脚踢开，尼禄生平第一次对警察叔叔这么有感情。

歹徒此刻也全没有了气势，只见V反肘一击，歹徒手里的匕首掉在了地上，人也弯下腰捂住了肚子，而V气喘吁吁地跑了过来。

接下来的事情，顺理成章，警察上前制服了歹徒，全餐厅的人都没有受到伤害。

尼禄扭头看着身边也还惊魂未定的人，他苍白的脸色还没有恢复过来，单薄的脊背也起起伏伏地喘气。

“我们也算是生死之交了。”V蠕动着苍白的嘴唇，还是那样子勾起嘴角轻笑。

“多谢。”尼禄知道什么叫作吊桥效应，此刻更应该倍加小心。

“我只是给你争取时间联系你爸，没想到你就这么冲出来，不担心没人继承家产吗？”V摇了摇头，无奈地说。

尼禄不知道该怎么回答，这是出于他心中朴素的正义感，还是出于...

一边老爸和叔叔也已经赶到，大概这番场面也是他们不能料到了，他们唯一的继承人就在抢劫现场，幸而没有受伤。大概老爸会骂死但丁，不过但丁倒可能觉得自己大难不死必有后福。

“看来这就是我不续约的结果。”V自言自语了一句，向尼禄伸出了手。

尼禄尚且不明白，疑惑地看着他。

“合同。”

这也转变得太快了吧。只见那人弯下腰来签好了合同，再头也不回地潇洒走出了门，完全不像刚刚经历了一场抢劫的样子。

剩下尼禄一个人站在那里。

“没事就好，没事就好。”始作俑者但丁还是拍了拍他的肩膀，维吉尔看上去一副并不紧张但也很紧张的样子——老爸就是那样的。

尼禄回头看了看那张桌子，忽然，地上有什么东西在闪光。

尼禄蹲下身去，捡起一看，是一个耳钉。

是他的吧。

尼禄摩挲了一下闪烁着光泽的金属，想象了一下这光泽从他黑发间透露出来的模样。


	2. Chapter 2

其实从打劫现场跑回家以后，V大概喝了三杯巧克力来镇定精神。作为模特，临危不惧装逼依旧是一项基本技能。

巧克力中含有色氨酸和镁，据说这有助于缓解紧张和焦虑，V不懂其中的原理，但大概就像放在床头守护你的毛绒小熊。

巧克力中含有可怕的糖分。庆幸老天爷赏饭吃，V是吃不胖的，他健身只是为了让自己不要太瘦、保持的肌肉和线条。

巧克力还有助于提升体内的血清素，让人产生恋爱般愉悦的感觉。

emmmmmm

放下杯子，Vcheck了一下收到的续约确认邮件，也就是他的“卖身契”。

大概是有一种冥冥之中命中注定的非理性因素在阻挠他作为一个理性人的选择。

三个小时前

“不好意思哈，临时有事，尼禄替我来和你谈。”

“这是维吉尔的宝贝儿子。”

后面还发来了一张，在V眼里都不能称作照片的照片。照片上银色短发，眼神迷茫的男孩对着镜头比着耶。

当你的老板，把他侄子的照片发给你，安排你们见面，是什么意思呢。

显而易见，他侄子想泡你。买卖不成情意在，现在充分压榨自己合约到期前的剩余价值吗？V觉得自己的自尊受到了挑战。

而且，显而易见，他的侄子是个傻x。

所以，今天V穿了一身黑，准备把尼禄怼到阳痿。

现在，V抱着靠垫，喝着巧克力，窝在床上，享受抢劫吊桥下奔流不停的血清素，慢慢地看着合同。

“放了他！”

他都没想过，有人能这么冲着自己吼。这样的情景会出现在谁身上，都是一出英雄救美的好戏。

大概也是看在尼禄几分义气的情面上，V选择了续约，觉得自己似乎欠了点什么吧。

但这是不是一种同意他潜规则我的暗示呢？V忽然想到了这一层，愣住了。

说不定今天就是一出他安排好的阴谋！为了...V不禁阴谋论了起来，但回忆了一下今天的局面，似乎也不像是安排的戏码。

空调温度让他觉得有些上火，脸颊发烫，耳朵也烫，V摸了摸自己的耳朵，却发现熟悉的东西并不在那里......

耳钉是个近似于V的造型，如果不知道他就叫V的话，这个造型还算好看。如果知道他叫V了，那就和小朋友在衣服上缝自己名字没啥区别了。

尼禄看着那耳钉，得出了上述结论。

还挺自恋的。

模特都挺自恋吧，是符合的特质了。

他拿起了耳钉，往着自己没有打过耳洞的耳垂上比了比，那个字母显得格外不协调。看着镜子里的自己，尼禄觉得自己这张面孔格外稚嫩——和他相比的话。

模特总是一副面无表情、但脸部肌肉处处用力的姿态，这样出来的表情格外有距离感。尼禄试了试，装出他那一副胃疼的样子。

傻极了，怪极了，就像穿老爸衣服的小孩。

尼禄的脸松弛了下来，还是一副孩子气的样子，他也不知道，缺少了什么。

不过，那个人的高冷倒也不是无懈可击的，当他从歹徒手里逃脱的时候，害怕的样子就挺自然的。

“大侄子啊——”

尼禄赶紧把耳钉攥在拳头里，关掉了手机搜索页面，噌地站起来。

但丁了然地，停留了一会儿才走过来。

“很有做生意的天赋嘛，我都难搞定的你一下就搞定了。”

“假期，有计划再发展发展吗？”

是的，学校到了放暑假，尼禄有大把的时间会闲在家里。

“我们会有一个新的拍摄项目，你有没有兴趣，一起看看？”

“好啊。”

昨天的尼禄，绝对不会这么答应，今天的尼禄，好说话到但丁都愣了愣，才明白尼禄没有照常地不耐烦地拒绝他。

“啊...那最好，那最好。”但丁意味深长地点了点头，大概明白了大侄子转变的契机。

根据控制变量原则，起决定作用的因素不言而喻。

没想到，还真有戏看呢。

“我去和你爸说，还是，你自己去？”但丁多问了一句，尼禄沉默了一会儿。

“你去吧。”

“了解。”但丁这一会儿贴心地给听话的侄子关上了房门。

尼禄答应了暑期实习，大概也就是表达了某种愿意尝试的意愿吧。想到叔叔和老爸会不会拍着他肩膀夸赞他“长大的样子，尼禄都觉得浑身掉鸡皮疙瘩。还好他叔叔天生不怕尴尬，而他爸爸比他还害怕尴尬。

维吉尔没有和他提过未来的事情，大概是看出了他志不在此，也不愿多说平添烦恼。一样地，尼禄也从来没有问过妈妈的事情。也许多亏他没有妈妈的记忆。他们的父子关系，不温不火，平平淡淡，有时让人充满希望，有时又相当令人绝望。

但此时此刻，想做个更成熟的人，顷刻间成了尼禄脑子里的第一件大事，向着老爸和叔叔的方向，是最自然的选择。

尼禄打开了拍摄项目书，项目的名字叫做 “Shades of Demon”

在阅读了两行之后，他直接跳到了“模特名单”附件，熟练地运用Ctrl + F，输入了那一个字母。

额...这还是第一次看他的简历呢。虽然那些大大小小的走秀经验，尼禄根本不关心。

身高那栏，他居然比自己高了那么一丢丢，年纪，也比自己大了一点点。

除开这些气人的地方，尼禄还发现，他还从茱莉亚戏剧学院辍学了......这听上去很有故事。

作为老板的儿子，尼禄想更多关心一点自己的员工。

学校教给你的research技能，大多数人都在恋爱和八卦上应用。

尼禄默默地、默默地在网上搜了V的名字。

他是啥时候变成这张嘲讽脸的呢？尼禄看到了古早的照片，那个时候，这个叫V的男孩，脸上还没有那么棱角分明，脂肪垫还在那里，眼神也没那么有距离感，看上去只是一个清秀的小男孩。

再往后看看，那个小男孩就越走越远了，身上的衣服更加高档，走的秀场也更加高级，然后就变成了今天的他。

他在模特公司的主页上，兴趣写的是“文学、摄影”，喜欢的食物是“沙拉”，喜欢的饮料是“咖啡”，大概这是人设标准答案——不食人间烟火的模特。

facebook主页很久没有更新过了，只有很早很早以前的旅游照片。

Ins主页倒是更新勤快，不过没有什么个人信息，都是官方合作。

他养猫，黑猫。

他还有，粉丝团......看着评论不少露骨的话语和红彤彤的爱心，尼禄想笑话那些人的疯狂，可笑话的轻蔑却在心里化成了一滩糖水，让他只是露出了笑容，看着po的他的照片露出了笑容。

很快，他们就可以见面了。


	3. Chapter 3

地主家的傻儿子和美貌小模特

你的评论是本日更博主挑战自我的动力

都市爱情喜剧

————————

不打不相识，冤家路窄，墨菲定律，续约上班第一天，V就看到了潜在潜规则对象。

老板家的傻儿子，穿着西转，人模人样，站在门口。

看来是来真的，为了增加接触，都来上班了。

在另一边，第一天上班的尼禄，穿了西服打了领带，看着镜子里的自己，油然而生了一种使命感。他这个身份不需要现在就到这里，但为了显示态度，他还是早早来到了拍摄现场。

拍摄其实他没啥太多能参与的，顶多是和摄影师团队混个脸熟，熟悉一下业务流程，毕竟他对自己的时尚sense并不抱什么希望。

还有就是......

远远地，他看到接送模特的车子快到了，不由地踮了踮脚，显然没有注意到戴着黑口罩走路一阵风的男子从另一个门呼啸而过。

尼禄看着熙熙攘攘的小模特们，装作漫无目的，其实，目标明确。他的寻找过于认真，以至于，没怎么注意到路过的小模特们也同样投以了热切的目光。

从客观角度来说，斯巴达家的小公子继承了家长们的优良基因，确实出落得一表人才。一头银发、湛蓝眼睛、脸上刮得干干净净、好身材被名牌西装修饰得恰到好处，站在模特堆里也不吃亏。

而且，那种，浑然天成的年轻单纯的气息，更是谁也学不来的。

更衣室里，小模特们自然讨论起来起来，今天来的小帅哥是谁。

“看到了吧？”

“当然。”

“看上去你想下手哦。”

V耳朵里听着这些明目张胆的骚话，看着镜子里自己喜怒不露声色的脸，心里不自觉地高傲矜持起来。他可是知道这位抢手小公子是谁，他们还有着不浅的关系

“是维吉尔的儿子。”在哄哄闹闹中，V的声调低沉又不失炫耀。

一片短暂的寂静后，更衣室里更热闹了起来。

“泡老板儿子，你这也太野了。”

“你看他平时从不来，说不定就是有了想法才来的。”

“管他是谁呢，这个条件泡到了就是赚了。”

下面的猜测越来越露骨，也越来越贴近V的想法——纨绔公子万花丛中过，寸叶不沾身而已。正常人都这么想，只是，只是......

更衣室的门打开了，大家停止了喧闹，开门的正是刚才的讨论对象——开门的男孩有些迷茫地怯生生地站在门口，没做好看见这么一大屋子美貌男人的准备。

“欢迎啊。”不知哪位在角落里喊了一句，大家也都会意地哄笑，男孩也笑着低了低头。

“我叫尼禄，我会参与本次拍摄项目”

“你和维吉尔什么关系？”正常的自我介绍被这么直接地打断了。

男孩顿了顿，脸上有些泛红，吞吞吐吐地说，“我是他的儿子。”

人群中更爆发出一阵起哄的声响。

尼禄觉得这场面并不像他想象中那么简单，他有种被这些员工耍了的羞怯感，他徘徊游离的目光，发现了角落里，神情和周围人格格不入、格外平静冷淡的那个人。

他们的目光交汇了片刻，而片刻的交汇却让新上任的尴尬小监工有了种安慰感。

“我不想希望大家介意我的身份，我们一样是为了拍摄努力，所以如果大家有什么意见的话可以和我提出，觉得我有什么做的不好的地方也可以和我提。”尼禄说着说着也是给自己壮胆，顺便还瞥了几眼角落里的人。

笃定的话语还是起了作用，小模特们也严肃了起来，角落的V也一脸无辜地看着他，仿佛什么也没有发生过。

拍摄的主题是恶魔，模特们一个个换好行头、气场全开的时候，尼禄全然不能认出这就是刚才那群吵吵闹闹的男孩。摄影师专业地开始工作，模特们也专业地上工，闪光灯不断的摄影棚里，尼禄才是那个最最不专业的人。

V的拍摄是最重要的一部分，可惜，摄影师似乎并不满意，来来回回和他讨论了多次，尼禄不好多打扰，即使他觉得并没有问题。V认真地凑到镜头前和摄影师讨论，时不时撩起他垂下的黑发别到耳后，他专注投入的神态压过了他身上drama的衣服。尼禄知道他是专业的、业界公认的模特，但是，这样直接地感受到他的工作态度和能力也是第一次。

大概就像第一次看爸爸开会的样子吧。

专注的男人最帅气。

V提出了新的建议，新的拍摄需要占用午饭时间进行，下午的拍摄照常进行。

完成了拍摄任务的小模特们常常在他的身边转悠。

“你和你爸爸真的很不一样。”

“你今后会一直在这里上班吗？”

尼禄有一搭没一搭地回答着这些，权当做是亲近员工，只是总觉得自己才是嫩的被耍了的那个。

只有V不和他说话，他一个人靠在墙角，看着拍摄，也不和他的同伴说话，大概这就是咖位的要求了。

尼禄受欢迎的程度，V自然是看在了眼里，只不过面无表情的他，其实现在动一动都会眼冒金星——他没有吃午饭。

他得强撑着站到拍摄结束，这是他的咖位他的职业素养。而受欢迎的公子哥正享受着模特们的簇拥，丝毫不会关注到，今天最重要的拍摄模特没有吃午饭的事实。

可V连动气的力气都没有，只是捂了捂自己的胃，不好的感觉涌上了心头。

尼禄摸了摸口袋，耳钉还在那里，他还得找个机会单独给他。忽然，他看着那里孤零零一份冷掉了的盒饭，想起了什么。他来回转了转脑袋，刚刚那个还在角落里的人已经不见了。

楼道拐角没人的角落里，V拿出了包里的巧克力，救急一下，闭着眼睛等着头晕眼花的感觉慢慢过去。

这样三餐不继的拍摄他也习惯。等他慢慢地从晕眩中睁开眼睛的时候，傍晚的夕阳光芒下，站着个眼熟的人。

V只觉得更加晕眩了。

男孩手里还拎着沙拉外卖。

“那个，你还没吃饭吧？”他把那个袋子往前送了送，尝试着往前靠近了几步。

低下了头，沉下嗓子，知道这会儿自己看上去一定很可怜，虽然他希望...但是，V从不在嘴上轻易饶人。

“不用了，我不饿。”

“别装了，你都快低血糖了吧，你午饭的时候就一直在拍摄...”

“这是我的工作。”V咬牙说了一句，“我提出了新的想法，我自然要完成拍摄任务，今天拖延了进度，还请谅解。”

他抬起眼，尼禄看见了苍白的唇色和出奇强悍的眼神。

这又是何必呢？

“好吧，随你怎么说，那...”

谁都看得出来他饿得快升天，可...尼禄觉得他的身上仿佛瞬间结了一层壳。

“事实上，我觉得你的拍摄想法非常好，我很喜欢你对'恶魔'这个主题的新理解，非常独特，然后...”男孩虽然笨嘴拙舌，但也是真心诚意。

“然后…你饿吗？”尼禄看着V，眨了眨眼。

V终于还是接过了袋子。

“今天还挺出风头的， 是吧。”V嚼着菜叶子，不咸不淡地说了一句。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

“其实我也不知道我能做什么工作，事情都安排好了，我只是个旁观者罢了。”男孩摇了摇头，“大概也只能给你们买买饭了。”

“这家店，离这里有点远吧。”

“啊是的，刚好路过，吃过觉得味道还可以。”

“不是有剩下来的盒饭吗？”

“可你不是写你最喜欢的食物是沙拉吗？”尼禄一不小心就说出了口。

“我哪里写的？“

“没…没有……”

尼禄否认已经没有用了，V已经知道了尼禄查阅过他资料事情了。

“那种资料你觉得我会填芝士蛋糕，炸鸡吗？”V轻蔑地笑了笑。

“你喜欢那个？”

“没有。”V一抬眼，非常严肃，仿佛这是关乎他风评的重要问题。

“那你，到底喜欢吃什么？”

“我为什么要告诉你。”V反唇相讥。

尼禄一下愣住了，才觉得他们的气氛不太对劲，他手插进了口袋，摸了摸那个耳钉。

“咳咳。”

回头，看见的是收工时分来查岗的但丁。他眼看着大侄子和小模特单独相处，不是真有事儿找大侄子也不好意思打扰。

尼禄摸到耳钉的手只能缩了回去，无比尴尬。


	4. Chapter 4

结束了一天的拍摄任务，V回家的时候，shadow很乖地来蹭了蹭他。

小猫咪是世界上最可爱的动物。

V蹲下身子摸了摸它的脑袋，再站起身来的时候觉得有些眩晕，胃里还是隐隐作痛。

肠胃不好大概是观察他的面容就能看出来的病症。V捂了捂自己没什么肉的肚子，一点压迫的感觉能让他稍微好受一点。

这个时候，成年人就应该听话地乖乖泡上热茶煮上热粥洗个热水澡。

锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，腾起热气，V拿勺子搅了搅，闻见了燕麦的香味。

最喜欢的食物，其实是放了橘子酱的燕麦粥。

爱好，其实是抚摸猫咪柔软的肚皮。

V开了蓝牙音响，小公寓里放起来了舒缓的爵士。他已经换上了棉质的睡衣，舒舒服服地坐下，开着电视，随便看点什么来下饭。Shadow也跳到他的身边，靠着他躺下。

这是他的下班生活。

没有夜店，没有酒精，没有霓虹灯。

虽然，本质上，两种生活都是“孤独”二字。

看着窗外的夜景，和自己的倒影，冷不防地，V想到了另一个人。他的胃里也觉得坠了坠，饥饿的时候吃沙拉，其实并不舒服。可是一方面是他太饿了，一方面......

今晚，V觉得格外疲倦。

下一场秀，就在后天。

“结束后，和你爸爸一起吃个饭吧。”尼禄临走前，但丁和他说。尼禄怔了怔，点了点头，转头出了门。

听上去是一次挺正式的晚餐。想到这里，和他严肃的、西装革履的老爸，尼禄还是觉得嗓子眼发紧。

这么大了，父亲对于他，依旧是一个不太亲近的角色。第一次在孤儿院见面的时候，蹲下来抱起他的是叔叔，当叔叔把他送到了父亲怀里的时候，尼禄看着那张严肃的面孔，竟然哭了起来。

这是个不怎么好笑的笑话，但丁某次在饭桌上提起的时候，并没有第二个人笑得出来。

“哎——” 每个年轻男孩都和自己的老头子有点疙瘩，尼禄晃了晃脑袋，决定先不想这个了。

想点轻松的，比如......

尼禄偷偷看过他的试装照。

今天的秀场，他也会去帮忙，负责在后台调度。平时，他都是坐在T台旁边的看客，第一次来后台，他也觉得新奇。形形色色的衣服排列着，模特们都在做着准备，后台看起来有些混乱，但实际上人人都按照着自己的节奏，在做最后的准备。离上台的时间越来越近，导演正在点名，最后清点人数。

当报到那个熟悉的名字时，居然没有人答应。

“有谁看到V了？”

尼禄的心里一紧，V不是个会掉链子的人。

“你们继续准备，我去找他。”尼禄义不容辞地承担了这个任务，跑了出去。

V正躲在厕所的隔间里，对着晃得人刺眼的白色马桶，尝试着让自己吐出点什么来，能够好受一些。前天的胃痛给今天的崩溃埋下了伏笔，V捂紧了自己的胃部，咬得嘴唇发白，吃力地骂了一声。

倒霉起来什么事情都能撞到一起。

在干呕了几下后，他看了看时间，直起了腰，深吸了一口气。

“V，你在里面吗？”忽然，他听见了声音，想必是已经来叫人来找他了。

“马上。”他回答了一声，推开了隔间门。

男孩看见他憔悴的样子，怔住了。

又是他......V不禁觉得有些绝望，恶心的感觉也翻了倍，他走到了水池前冲了冲手。

“你没事吧？”

“没问题。”V抬头看了看自己，知道自己的谎言有多蹩脚。

即使新手如尼禄，也知道，这样的场合，只要能走路就必须上场，他丝毫不怀疑凭V的素养可以继续上场，但是......尼禄焦急又担心，但是迟迟不敢上前，生怕会让本就脆弱的眼前人有什么更狠心的举动。

可再强悍的意志也有抵挡不过身体疼痛的场合，V忍不住扶着水池弯下了腰，尼禄此刻冲上了前去，一把扶住了他的胳膊。

尼禄听得见他剧烈的喘息，看见了他额角正渗出的汗水，想必他的状况定是糟糕到了极点。男孩小心地扶着他的肩膀，慢慢地拉他站了起来。

“不行的话...”

“不会。”V混合着嘶嘶的吃痛声，吐出了这两个字，再挣开了尼禄的手臂。

V沉沉地呼吸了一下，咬着嘴唇，站直了腰杆，脸上恢复了那种冷漠的神情，对着镜子检查自己的一身行头。

“这里...”尼禄看见他后松开了的系带——他今天的衣服带着个小小的皮腰封。

没等V反应过来，尼禄已经转到他的身后，微微蹲下，帮他系了起来，V伸出的手只能像个娃娃一样，停在空中，留出空间，等着尼禄完成。集中着注意力去感受他手指的触觉，居然让他的胃痛好了一点。

“好了。”尼禄看着皮质的黑色腰封把身前人的纤细腰肢彰显得格外迷人，才意识到刚才自己进行了个多么越界的动作。

V对着镜子，再检查了一遍。

“别告诉别人。”出门前，V转头和尼禄说，他墨绿的眼睛如剑刃一般锋利，可垂下的睫毛又在轻轻颤抖。

“我不会。”男孩看着他的眼睛，点了点头。

“多谢。”V咬了咬嘴唇，垂下了眼睛。

“放心。”尼禄对他笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀，为他推开了门。

诚然，尼禄担心他的身体，但还是先暂时和他战线一致比较好，否则他都害怕这个人会做出傻事来。坐在T台旁，尼禄攥着拳头，手心出汗，祈祷他可以顺利地完成走秀。

不长的一段路，尼禄屏住了呼吸，心跳仿佛和他脚步同拍。

当他的身影逐渐消失在幕后，尼禄可算放下了心来，打了个招呼便遛到了后台。

完成了的模特们正在欢声笑语地庆祝，尼禄一眼看见了角落里蹲着的他。

“去医院？”

V抬头看见了那双湛蓝的眼睛，没有丝毫拒绝的力气。

走出了门，V就被猝不及防地被拦腰抱了起来。

V忍不住惊呼了一下，可男孩抱起他就是一通跑，V没有办法反抗，不得不勾住他的肩膀才不被颠簸下来。

即使V很轻，近一米九的人抱起来还是有费劲的，男孩喘着气，搜寻着他的车位。

“就去市中心的那个医院吧。”男孩一边说一边把V放下，V看见亮起的车灯，才明白老板公子这是准备亲自送自己。

没错，开他的车去。

“快上去啊！”

V没有办法，面对着打开的车门，只能钻了进去。

坐在老板公子高档轿车的副驾驶，V觉得自己的胃疼好了那么一点点。扣着安全带的他，整个人薄得像张纸，脸色苍白，脑袋歪着靠向一边。

“坚持一下，马上到了。”

V扭头看了看开车的尼禄，没有说话。

这是套路还是别的什么…疼痛让V的脑袋有些不太清醒，他看着窗外的霓虹灯光，有些恍惚。

“是因为那一天没吃午饭吧。”

“其实我早饭也没吃。”

尼禄扭过头来看了看他，一副无奈的样子。

“但你今天一点也看不出来，太厉害了。”

现在听到夸赞，V只能淡淡地挤出句“谢谢”。

前面的信号灯变成了红色，尼禄慢慢地踩下了刹车。

车轮停止，风景也不再移动，气氛变得也有些微妙。

有人一心想着快点赶到，而有人却觉得并不用着急。

“你亲自送我，不会被人拍吧。”

“不至于吧。”尼禄皱了皱眉头，想想自己并不够格。

“行。”V点了点头，叹了口气，竟不知道说什么好。

“还有你真的很轻。”

男孩低头笑了笑，“我学校团建抱过的女生都比你重吧。”

“不吃饭嘛。”V附和了一句，想着被拦腰抱起那一瞬间，心里还是咯噔一下。

他看着男孩在车里被外面灯光描摹过的侧脸，仿佛油画剪影又镀上了金边；又盯着看他的放在一边的手，想象着这这温暖干燥的触感。

可这时，男孩的手机忽然响了起来，尼禄看着来电人是“维吉尔”，拍了一下方向盘，才想起来今晚的饭局。

“fuxk！”

V一脸懵逼地看着他接起了电话。

“喂，爸…”

V看着尼禄的神色肉眼可见地拧巴起来。

“说你在送我呗。”V比了个嘴形，忍不住露出今天第一个轻松的笑。

“你胃不痛了是不是？”挂了电话，尼禄问他。

“没有。”V摇了摇头。

当然，胃痛是不会因为心动而自愈的。


	5. Chapter 5

骨瓷餐碟已经摆上，维吉尔看着银色刀叉上自己的影子，余光瞥了一眼漫不经心的但丁。

“他今天为什么先走？”

维吉尔的问题并不能在这里得到答案，但丁低头刷着手机，“我哪儿知道？”

但丁知道他一定想问，“你不是说，尼禄最近，表现挺好嘛？”但是你我怎么知道小孩子在想什么。

“你打个电话问问吧。”但丁抢先把这话说出了口。

“喂，爸...”

“你在哪里？”

“我在医院...不是，我在路上，我马上就来。”

“你在医院？”

“我马上就来。”

尼禄赶紧挂掉了电话，生怕老爸再多问一句。

“我警告你，我不想在这里看到你爸。”V坐在急诊室门口的椅子上，抱着双臂缓解胃痛之余，提出了严正抗议。

“害，没事，我现在就走。”男孩大概烦得有些摸不着头脑，转身正想走，又折返回来。

“你...你一个人在这里，没问题吧。”

“我可不敢让你鸽了你爸来陪我。”V非常直截了当地切中要害，看着尼禄眨了眨眼睛。

“行吧，你打个电话叫你朋友或者家人吧，我得先走了。”

尼禄觉得这人怎么从来不按照常理出牌，话都拐了三拐。不过他也没工夫管这个了，摆了摆手，就小跑着冲了出去，心中祈祷着老爸不要再打第二个电话。

思来想去，自己这是帮了他，还好心亲自送去医院，可这位阴晴不定话里有话，大概就叫作艺术家的个性。

老爸和叔叔不容易啊，想来想去，还是长辈创业艰难，要管着这么一群不好对付的员工。

尼禄看着前面一片连成的汽车尾灯，焦虑地搓着方向盘。

急诊室的门口，只剩下了V一个人。男孩走后，他坐在那里，一动也没动。

哪儿有什么朋友或者家人可以联系呢？他呆呆地望着白色的墙壁，观察着那几个霉点。

如果今天没有他，没有被他看见，那大概现在也是他一个人坐在急诊室门口，可能还会在晚高峰打不到车，或者在路上直接晕菜。

人生不易哪个社畜没什么苦水呢？V叹了口气。

有时候被帮助了，反而觉得受宠若惊，不知如何是好。没有无缘无故的帮助和无缘无故的情分，更何况，是他这样的身份的人......不用多想，其中必定有诈。

一般情况，是地中海啤酒肚西装男得踮起脚勾到自己的肩膀，“最近工作上有没有什么困难呀，晚上一起吃个饭吧，我觉得你很有潜力。”

实际上，是年轻多金的小公子给他送了饭，还抱着他开自己的车去医院。

他车里淡淡的皮革味还萦绕在V的鼻尖，他恍惚觉得这味道分外熟悉。是不是该相信一次人间有真情，人间有真爱呢？V刚想到这里，胃里就一阵抽痛让他倒吸了口气

大概是，年轻吧。他那么年轻，让人在判断的时候容易推翻已知的规则。

尼禄最终赶到酒店，推开包厢的大门，看见的就是老爸面前空空的盘子，和已经大嚼大咽的叔叔。

“对不起...我有点事情耽搁了，不好意思...”

“客气啥，傻小子，送男朋友应该的。”

正在专心切羊排的但丁不知道自己随口盲狙了一个正确答案，错过了尼禄脸上精彩的表情变化。

“坐吧。”维吉尔示意了他身边的座位，尼禄才意识到没有人把刚才的玩笑当真......除了他......

在座的也是一家三口，只不过不是传统意义上的一家三口。

靠谱但不通人情、负责赚钱的老爸，不靠谱但比较近人情、负责搞事情的叔叔，还有，青春期尾巴、正处在人生交叉路口、集合了长辈特点的儿子。

尼禄隐约觉得，今天会有什么事情要发生，但发生并不自然。他能做的，只是接受命运而已。

“咳咳，尼禄，你爸爸有点事情想和你说。”但丁看了维吉尔一眼，觉得这顿饭不能再这么不明不白下去。

“听说你最近有接手公司的事情...” 维吉尔把“我甚是欣慰”这后半句吞了下去。

“对，尼禄最近有跟了一个拍摄项目，今天也在后台调度。”但丁顺势跟进。

“你怎么突然就感兴趣了？”老爸非常认真地问出了这种诛心之问，仿佛是在面试自己一般。

“就...想尝试一下吧。”标准的0分面试回答，还好老板是老爸。

叔叔这时凑过来拍了拍肩膀，“孩子懂事啦。”

接着，起来的话头，又沉水了。

“其实，今天我们是想和你说个事儿，”但丁艰难地捞起了话头，停顿了几秒。

“看到你对工作逐渐上心，下一个项目，我们希望你也能一起参与进来。”

“新的项目对公司来说也很重要，希望你可以简单地独立处理一点事情。”

尼禄点了点头，“好的。”

“好...”

“嗯...”

新的项目是代言，公司需要给手里的模特接下代言、谈出更高的价格来。尼禄非常认真地听着老爸给他分析合同的背景，竞争对手的情况，甲方的痛点，以及这份代言的重要性。

维吉尔在工作的时候从来不社恐。尼禄不知不觉走了神，想到了小时候，大概十二三岁的样子，因为觉得会议室冷气足就跑了进去，然后老爸给他让了个位子，他坐在总裁的位子上，看着下面一大帮子人，听着他老爸站着讲。

“咳咳，后面的安排我们会慢慢和你说的。”但丁打断了这场商务晚餐，看上去有什么话要说。

忽然，服务员推开了门。

“先生，请问现在可以上蛋糕吗？”

三双眼睛看着服务员小妹，小妹觉得自己说错了话。

“蛋糕...”

“生日快乐，尼禄！”但丁将计就计解决了这个迟迟不能解决的问题。

“生日快乐。”

尼禄面对着神采奕奕的老爸和叔叔，才想到，今天是他的二十岁生日

“谢谢....”尼禄有些不好意思地低下了头，觉得自己已经不是个需要生日惊喜的小孩子了。但看上去，老爸和叔叔都觉得他还需要生日蛋糕、蜡烛和惊喜。

“你该不会忘记了自己的生日吧。”

“没有...”虽然他看上去的确是忘记了。

“二十岁啦，是斯巴达家靠谱的成年人了。”但丁起身给他们的杯子里都倒上了红酒。

“砰——”清脆的碰杯声中，尼禄还喝不太习惯红酒的味道，酸酸涩涩，不由地皱了皱眉头。他看着两位和自己一样、长着罕见银色头发的长辈，胃里被酒精带上了些暖意。

在孤儿院的时候，生日都是一起过的。后来，爸爸和叔叔才告诉他，他独一无二的生日。也许那时候，生日就已经在他的心里失去了让普通小朋友兴奋的意义。那只是平平凡凡的一天罢了。但是，会有更多人因为那一天而开心。

从刚刚被领回家到现在，尼禄明白，自己只是晚点认识自己的家人而已。

蛋糕还是他从小到大最喜欢的最传统的奶油蛋糕。

“许个愿望吧。”维吉尔说。

什么愿望呢？

二十岁还是要正式一点吧。

尼禄闭上了眼睛。

“我希望……”

“我希望……”

“成熟起来！”

但丁和维吉尔看着闭着眼睛的尼禄，恍惚也觉得时光飞逝，他看起来确实是长大了。

尼禄是个好孩子。

烦恼家家都有，但总算，尼禄是个善良宽容的孩子，还算和谐的家庭关系确实存在于这三个人中间，显得那么不可思议。

————

尼禄赶到前：

“你猜他干什么去了？”但丁问。

“学校有事吧。”

“哥，他放暑假了诶。”

“那……”

“你知道吗，他最近和一个小模特有苗头。”

“？？？”

“就是他去谈下来续约那个。”

“你确定？”

维吉尔一副万分惶恐的样子。

“你紧张什么，他又不是要结婚。年轻人嘛，玩玩嘛。”但丁挤了挤眼睛。


	6. 男人加班的时候在想什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初入职场的小少爷和内心纠结的小模特
> 
> 是钢铁直男了！！！出乎你意料的半夜夺命call
> 
> 你的评论是我更新的动力，我会努力把故事写好的
> 
> 也许有点xxx的暗示你们能懂（

二十岁的尼禄，其实也并不好过。老板儿子又能怎么样呢？人吃五谷杂粮都会有烦恼的事情。

小公子此刻正坐在会议室里，觉得自己是这间屋子里唯一和会议没有关系的人。

说是接手新的项目，但尼禄只是一个VIP旁听生。他觉得所有人都很有主意，很有想法，解决问题的效率很高，一切都井井有条——只是没有自己的位置罢了。

会议将近尾声，负责人的目光才转向坐在角落里的小公子。

“尼禄，你有什么意见吗？”

“哈，没有。”

“好的，那各部门就这样安排下去吧。”

尼禄确实屁意见都没有。一个新来的毛头小子，还不是打印扫描订外卖，哪儿能对生意有什么理解呢？故作姿态地提出点意见，也会因为自己的身份而折腾更多人，还不如闭嘴。

大家三三两两地走出会议室，讨论午饭去哪里吃。没有人会和小公子一起吃饭的，除了部门老大会来问候，要不要一起吃。

那当然是礼貌而不失尴尬地拒绝了。

自己在，没有人能吃得好。

尼禄插着口袋，一个人晃悠了出去，晃悠着晃悠着，他看见了一个熟悉的影子。

“V？”

黑发青年一回头，停下了脚步，看上去气色还不错。

尼禄小跑了过去，“你吃饭了吗？”

“还没。”

“那你喜欢吃什么？”

“你不是已经查过这个问题的答案了吗？”V笑了笑，尼禄觉得是答应的意思。

天气已经挺冷了，对面人脱掉了外套，修长的脖子还是露在外面，隐隐约约露出纤细的锁骨，苍白的皮肤在黑色头发的衬托下，白得几乎透明。他低头看着菜单，低头的弧度露出了更多脖颈的皮肤。

“你有赶上你老爸的饭局吗？”

“赶上了，没事。”

“重要的饭局，怎么能忘记呢？”他合上菜单，歪着脑袋，看着尼禄。

“还不是送你去医院？”银发男孩一本正经地看着V，这话说得青年也噎住。

“我要这个。”V没回答，只是伸过手来指了指菜单。

“那天还是我生日呢。”男孩看着V手指的牛排，点了点头，“我也要这个。”

“你生日？”

“对啊，我因为你忘记自己的生日了。”

V觉得心里扑通一下，但对面已经招呼了服务员过来，没有一点想继续发挥下去的意思，非常正常地点起了菜。

点完单的男孩搓了搓脑袋，看上去很疲倦，V依旧还在在意生日这件事情，小心翼翼地观察着他。

“我现在的工作，很头疼。”尼禄自然地抱怨了起来。

“我不知道我在里面能发挥什么作用。”

“我就像个傻子，可人人还得假装我不是个傻子。”

“这种高级智障的感觉真是糟糕透了。”

尼禄一口气说了好几句，抬头看了看V，发现对方似乎不在认真听他讲话。

“你作为模特，你有什么想法吗？”

“我...我没什么想法啊，你们给我接了什么我就干什么啊。”

行，尼禄看了看他，明白了并不会有什么收获。

“别人已经尊重你，那你的起点已经很高了。”过了许久，对面才吐出一句话来。

“可是...”尼禄想争辩些什么。

“所以要得到认可，需要做更难的事。”V墨绿色的眼睛里仿佛平静的湖水，尼禄咽下去了争辩，点了点头。

“你说得对。”

男孩一副萎靡的、困惑的样子，让V觉得奇怪又熟悉：奇怪的是他这样的身份为什么还会烦恼，熟悉的是这样拼命想得到认可的样子。

幸好，牛排及时地上了，嘴巴和手都有了点事情做，注意力也会被分散。男孩认认真真地切起了牛排，把沙拉里的胡萝卜全都剩下。

生活就像切牛排，是一个切割纤维的残酷过程，也是一个优雅体面的用餐仪式，困难的时候更需要从容。尼禄有些灰心丧气，但至少，他知道他的努力会有更高的价值。

牛排的口感还算不错，尼禄品味着其中鲜嫩的肉汁，抬头看着对面的小模特细细咀嚼的样子。

至少在不爽的时候，他还能逮到个人一起吃饭。他和V的关系，似乎已经挺铁的了。

“我想找人一起吃饭，想想只有你了。”

V有些迷茫地朝他眨了眨眼睛，不明白男孩说这样的话是什么意思。

“我们比较熟啊。”男孩笑了笑，V也尴尬地笑了笑，喝了口水才没有被牛肉噎住。

你说尼禄是个傻的，还是在故作天真不做作。

V不能明白这一顿饭吃出了什么名堂。这到底是想潜我，还是想追我，还是就是想和我搭伙吃饭？

从事这个行业，见到的有钱人也不算少，脾气古怪的也不少，但就没见过这样的。

“你说他什么意思？是不是想睡我？”V摸了摸怀里的小黑猫。

“喵呜———”小黑猫给出了它的答案。

V忽然接到了电话，来电显示，正是那人。

他看了看时间，晚上10点半。

“这么晚了，什么事啊？”

“你有空吗？我项目书写不出来，你能帮帮我吗？”

请分析：老板儿子晚上十点半找你谈工作。

结论：__________________。

“我没空。”

“就当帮帮我，好不好？”

“不好意思啊，我现在是休息时间，不工作。”

“我给你三倍加班工资啊！再说是你的拍摄嘛！”

“不行，我有别的安排了。”

“就当还我个人情吧，我送你去的医院。”

听见那一头不说话了，尼禄赶紧说“你住哪里啊我来接你。”

你要说那时，他是真心诚意的吗？应该是的。

“喵呜—”shadow冲着自己喵喵叫。

“你觉得我今天该带防狼喷雾嘛？”

可这真心诚意背后呢？

“喵呜——”

V把便携防狼喷雾装进了包里。

倒不是那种无可奈何的感觉，V觉得自己相当作死，也相当胆大，就答应了要去。

看着远处的车灯，他深吸了一口夜晚冰凉的空气，看着街上的路灯，不知道会发什么。

他的思路有些混乱，有一瞬间，他竟不明白，在这冬夜里他等来的是真诚的亲密还是服从的规则。两者都是未知的、忐忑的。

然而侥幸心理，一定会让人吃亏的。V摸了摸包里的喷雾。

男孩在他面前下了车，为他开了门，推着他的肩膀把他推上了车，身上还套着上班时要穿的西装。

坐在副驾驶的青年，不自觉地感到了胃痛，这样的场面似乎也熟悉—安全带系在身上，瘦弱的身体仿佛一只献祭的羔羊。在昏黄的路灯光里，被送上一条不明朗的前路……

V想到了一些事情，他有些绝望地扭过头看了一眼尼禄，好让现实和回忆分流，可男孩的侧影更让他觉得心中难受。

如果.......

可是……

算了......

过了一会儿，V往前看去，公司logo正在黑夜里闪着光。

男孩帮他开了车门，朝着他傻笑。

“辛苦你啦！”

“这么晚找我出来还真的是加班啊。”V笑了笑，跨出了车门。

“真是不好意思，但是，你中午和我说的可有道理，所以我自告奋勇要自己来起草这个项目书……”

“但我…还是需要你的帮助……”男孩的眼睛仿佛也在黑夜中闪着光，羞涩地低头微笑。

“好啊，五倍加班工资。”V伸出了手，比了个五。


	7. Chapter 7

这还是V第一次在晚上进总裁办公室。

维吉尔不在这里的时候，这个房间都变得可爱了呢。

但总感觉……怪怪的。

“加班之前，让我们先来点个夜宵吧。”尼禄一屁股在沙发上坐下，打开手机开始看外卖。

“我不吃夜宵。”V双臂抱在胸前，一副拒绝外卖从我做起的样子。

“对哦，你是模特…”尼禄若有所思地点了点头，想着他一个人吃也不太好，“要不来点素的？”

“不是素不素的问题，这么晚吃东西明天会水肿。”

“那你看着我吃吗？你接受的话我也没有问题。”

V摇了摇头，大义凛然，“不吃。” 转身去泡了杯咖啡。

办公室已经被烧烤的味道占领了，V瞥了一眼那油光水亮的一桌子烧烤，散发着极具侵略性的香气，V只能低头抿了一口咖啡，有些崩溃。

尼禄看着这一桌，自己一个人吃让他看着，也太不厚道了吧。

“诶，你尝尝吧。”他拿了串鱿鱼走到V的面前。

“不用了。”V看了一眼，眼神比预想中多停留了一秒。

“你尝尝吧。”尼禄撞了撞他肩膀。

“你见过哪个模特吃烧烤？”

“那素的总行吧！我给你点了一份沙拉！”尼禄指了指桌上的盒子。

V有自己的职业素养，但当别人大嚼大咽荤腥的时候，你在啃着菜叶子，这也太残忍了吧。

V忍不住多看了一眼桌上的货色，啥都有，这小子可能是一路购物篮加下来的。

注意到了旁边人有点怨念的眼神，尼禄想了想，“那个，我可能也点多了，你要尝尝吗？”

“你帮我一起吃掉些吧。”尼禄把东西往V那边推了推。

V沉思了一会儿，终于对一串鸡肉串下了手。

吃了第一口，就有第二口，看着身边模特不知不觉加入了夜宵，尼禄非常懂事地没有多说啥。

垃圾食品果然好吃。

V慢慢地慢慢地咀嚼着，但从来没有停下嘴过。

夜宵间隙，尼禄把整个合同的问题和V复述了一遍。

“现在情况就是这样blablablabla”

“不满意就不谈呗。“V给了一个非常直接的答案。

“喂，谈成功了，钱也进你口袋诶。”尼禄在房间里走来走去，那副架势倒是很像老板，“你想，为什么是你，而不是别人，要想出来我们独一无二的地方。”

“那可能是我比较独一无二。”V眨了眨眼睛。

“有道理，但我想，我们还是要靠数据说话，我把前几年的财报和合同全搬出来了，我们来看看，应该怎么说服他们比较好。”

V看着那一叠资料，忍不住打了一个孜然味的嗝。他捂了捂嘴，打了个哈欠。

他的职业是，模特。V看着这些白纸黑字，消化反应加上生物钟，他已经困了。

“困啦？”

“给你看个好地方。”

尼禄神神秘秘地拉开了一扇看似是书柜的门。

传说中总裁办公室的小房间，真实存在——一张硕大的双人床，铺着黑色床单。

靠……

没想到……

尼禄大大咧咧地往床上一坐，“来吧。”

“诶？”

尼禄从资料堆里一低头，看见了站在床前的V，看上去犹犹豫豫。

“你脱裤子干什么？”

“我……”

“不是……”

“我…我吃的得有点饱。”提着裤腰带的V，扯了扯裤腰，满脸通红。

“你要健胃消食片吗？”

“不…不用了……”

V一屁股坐了下来，精神正处在崩溃的边缘。

“来来来，靠垫给你，这些也交给你。”

尼禄忙不迭给V安排好了位置，再把一大叠资料放到了他的腿上。

“好……”

是我思想有问题吗？是我太污了吗？谁会在半夜一张床上看账本呢？

不对啊，不对啊……

这不科学……

“考试周的时候我们都是去宾馆自习的，条件比图书馆好多了。”尼禄翻着账本说。

“哦。”V觉得自己现在是个没有灵魂的人了。

一个小时后，贵公司当家模特和老板公子一起躺在一张床上，看资料。

吃饱喝足的尼禄一个人做头脑风暴，工作热情高涨，V还是很迷茫，放空间隙随口为他的精彩想法喝彩。

不知不觉，已经两点了，V开始睁不开眼睛了。

“起来嘛，马上就结束了。”尼禄把他拖了起来。

来回三次，尼禄拖他他也不起来了。

“明天吧。”V摆了摆手，抱着靠垫，依旧没有睁开眼睛…哪儿有这样折腾一个非文员员工的……

床是用来睡觉的，不是用来工作的。

V宁可自己被睡了，一晚上也不过被折腾几小时，现在看起来是要通宵的节奏。潜规则也要有基本法，不能一晚上不放人的啊。

“明天见哈，我不能有黑眼圈的。”

尼禄眼看着身边的人已经不受控制地闭上眼睛垂下脑袋。

“好吧，你先睡吧。”

V团在靠垫堆里，看起来只有小小的一只。

看着他的侧脸，尼禄忽然想起来了什么事情。

“醒醒，V，有件事情……”他推了推了V。

“明天再说……”

“耳钉，还你。”

V勉勉强强睁开了眼睛，看到了男孩掌心里那个发着亮光的耳钉。

他侧了侧身，撩起了头发，露出了耳朵。

“帮我戴。“他头还埋在靠垫里，声音支支吾吾的。

尼禄看着那露出的耳后到脖颈的肌肤，雪白一片，想必摸起来一定柔嫩，小小的耳垂泛着红，上面有着一个小眼。

“我…我不会戴……”尼禄有些慌了，可V似乎已经睡着了。

V闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛静静地躺着，眼皮上有浅浅的阴影，脸颊上白净，有些凌乱的黑发藏在颈后。

尼禄忍不住咽了口唾沫，觉得双手有些颤抖，屏着呼吸靠近了他。

他的手指比起那精细的玩意儿简直是太笨拙了。他一不小心，结果耳钉就滚了下来，滚进了V脖颈里面。

“那个…掉了…”

V还是没有反应……

尼禄只能硬着头皮，穿过了脖子后面那一片温热的肌肤，微微伸到领口里面，摸到了冰凉的耳钉…和他的肩胛骨。

尼禄深吸了一口气，觉得血正在往脸上涌。

他拿手指扶着熟睡人那发烫柔软的耳垂，再把耳钉小心翼翼地穿过那个小孔。

经他一折腾，V的耳垂更红了，耳廓也散发出淡淡的红色，和他苍白的皮肤相衬，红得格外娇艳。

尼禄看着他沉静的睡颜，心里仿佛刚做完一个核试验。

他真的好漂亮……

尼禄觉得自己脸颊在发烫，和他发烫的耳垂一样……他的温度他的触感都触手可及……

一个想法在他的脑海里诞生了，他想用他干燥的嘴唇，尝尝那耳垂的温度。

不…尼禄晃了晃头，站起了身来，去厕所洗了个脸，看着镜子里自己满脸通红。

他怎么会产生这样的想法……可刚才美如画的场面已经深深地刻进他的脑海里，躺在沙发上的尼禄，闭上眼睛就是刚才的画面、心里仿佛有只乱撞的蝴蝶。

还是起来工作吧！

尼禄放弃了睡眠，坐起了身来。

不行啊，他身体那么差，不盖被子会发烧的。

思来想去，尼禄又小心翼翼地跑了进去。

他应该真的睡熟了吧。

尼禄给他盖了盖被子，V呼出的气息喷到了他的手背上。

二十岁的年轻人太容易做傻事了。尼禄一下没忍住，轻轻地吻了一下V的脸颊。

尼禄现在真的只能工作了。

他望着天花板，心跳快得仿佛刚刚跑完三千米。

刚才，没错，他没忍住，亲了一下V的脸颊。是的，他中邪了，真的忍不住，这谁顶得住？

他搓了搓头发，根本不能冷静下来。他从不知道自己还有这样的取向……

V觉得自己昨晚似乎被谁亲了一下。

这没别人，大概是错觉吧。

清晨，他好好地躺着，没少一根头发一颗扣子，唾手可得的猎物，谁不会下手呢。尼禄真是个傻的吧，或者对同性不感兴趣。

“你几点睡的？”他走出去和尼禄打了个招呼。

“哈，你睡了以后过了一会儿就睡了。”男孩脸上表情僵硬，眼圈发黑。

实际答案是

一个小时前。


	8. Chapter 8

也许那晚上V没有帮上什么忙，但是最后的工作效果看他帮了很大的忙。

第二天，尼禄交给负责人的全新企划书，获得了惊人的好评。负责人肯定了他的思路，决定采用他的想法。

也许就像V随口说的，之所以要选择我们而不是别人，是因为我们手里有的独一无二的东西。作为模特，让人冲动也是V的自带技能之一。如何发掘他的特质，他的价值，是拿下合约的关键。

天知道尼禄那晚上是在认真工作查阅资料，还是满足那无穷无尽的好奇心，他找了太多太多的资料，几乎看了他的所有照片和合同，他所有的采访……

会议前的一天晚上，尼禄最后一遍过了过企划书，这几天一直在修改核对，盲得团团转，几乎让他忘记了这份企划书的私人含义。

白纸黑字，在脑里却是活色生香。

尼禄瘫倒在椅子背上，望着白炽灯，感到劳累，也觉得兴奋。

明天，准确来说是今天，就要和甲方碰面了。

尼禄瞥了一眼挂着的西装，早已熨烫服帖。那是成年的时候，老爸给买的，尼禄第一次穿它的时候还觉得别扭，现在似乎是差不多了。

到了斯巴达家小公子出来展示身手的时候了。

不能给老爸丢脸，也不能给……

尼禄犹豫了一会儿，拿出了手机，想和他说些什么。

“我明天就要去谈合同了，好紧张。”

不行不行。

打好的消息被一口气全删除了。

不能这样。

尼禄把手机一合，换上了西装，走到镜子前面。

把现在当成明天，把镜子里那个陌生又熟悉、成熟又青涩的人当成对方，他深吸了一口气，准备开始陈述、练习，一遍一遍地练习自己的神态、手势还有台词。

他不自觉地模仿他的父亲，模仿那个他心中成熟的形象……镜子中银发的青年，也确实和他的父亲相像，神话的银发给他还显得稚嫩的脸蛋增加了些稳重神秘的气息，湛蓝的眼睛真诚恳切也微露锋芒。

不能做个幼稚鬼，不能做个只会求安慰的小孩，不能让人看不起。

尼禄这么想着。

因为，他自己不喜欢幼稚小孩的话……那“他”也不喜欢。

“他是个好人。”

V摸了摸Shadow，自言自语。

“如果他真的想睡我的话，早就睡了对不对？”

“但他没有。”

“他根本对我不感兴趣。”

“这样挺好的。”

“喵呜—”

V撕了一包小鱼干，喂shadow。黑猫蹲在他的膝盖上，体量越发沉重。

“胖死你算了。”

“喵呜——”Shadow从他膝盖上跳了下去了。

“过来。”V只能翻身下去，把shadow抓到了面前来。

“喵呜。”

shadow被V抱在怀里，今晚它又要当他有温度的抱枕。

猫咪是有温度有脾气的活物，懂事得刚刚好，不会像人类多嘴多心，就像一块可以吸收你的情感再反哺于你的海绵。

V摸了摸自己的耳朵，在空调房里他习惯性地耳朵发烫。

丢掉耳钉的时候，他没想过能回来。而回来的时候，他又好像丢掉了什么。

很难说，小公子在想什么，有时候这样家境优越的孩子总是坦率善良直接得让人惶恐。

你会想他的目的是什么。

可至少在尼禄身上，他没什么目的，他只是单纯又善良。他好得过分，让自己这样的倒霉鬼一下子晕头转向，从怀疑，就轻易地跌向信任……

也许只是自己承载好意的容量太小，一点的好都能轻易漫过界限。

抱着猫咪，V闭上了眼睛。

他的爱意容量只有一只小猫那么大。

会议室里，气氛有些紧张，甲方看着项目书，眉头紧蹙。这的确是一个高价，但不是无理的高价。

尼禄刚刚结束了自己的演说，喉咙发干，心脏狂跳。

“你们当真觉得，值得起这个价钱？”

一片沉寂，无人应答。

“没错。”小公子开了口。

站出来的那一刻他有些头晕腿软，但他还是站了出来。

好话赖话都已经说尽，也许此刻要说些真心话。

“我会被这个概念打动，许多人也会被它打动，这就是他的价值……”

会议室外，黑发青年装作不在意的样子，偷偷往玻璃里偷看。

从双方的表情，他大约猜测着谈判的顺利程度。

角落里还有另一个人。

维吉尔也在。

但今天他不是主角，不会插手。

无论儿子谈成什么样，这都是他第一次承担起责任，这便已经足够了。说实话，成功与否，维吉尔并不十分看重。

他也看到了角落里的另一个人。V出现在这里也并不奇怪。从弟弟的口中，他约莫知道了些七七八八的事情。

青年意识到了他已经被发现，合理的举动是去向老板问好。他这么做了，朝维吉尔的方向走近了一些，微微低头示意。

“你也很关心这个项目。”维吉尔平淡地说。

“是。”V想不出更多一个字的回答。

“对你来说，很有意义。”

V没有回答。

甲方有他的前东家的势力在，会议室里也坐了几个熟悉的面孔。这个项目，对于现在隶属于Sparda公司的V，有着特殊的意义。

维吉尔不会多说，但V明白其中轻重。当时为他解约的，正是面前的银发蓝风衣的男人。

V恍惚分神之间，里面的人都站了起来，会议有了结果。

胜利的结果从团队众人的脸上就能看出，可银发男孩脸上，说不清是快乐还是遗憾，仿佛只有疲倦和迷茫。

成功了。

甲方同意了他们的要求，开出了高价。

有些困惑的小公子被走出会议室的众人拥住。

“尼禄，你太棒了！”

“真有你的啊！”

热烈的赞美和肢体鼓励才让有些迷茫的小公子回过神来，不好意思地摸头微笑。

“尼禄请客！”

不知是谁喊了一句。

“请客！”

众人也起哄了起来，男孩爽快地答应下来，终于笑得毫无负担。

看着一高兴就露出孩子气的男孩，V不自觉地也露出了笑容。这时他才想到今天会议室里的尼禄真的不太一样了。

“今晚我请客，我爸的卡，随便刷！”

尼禄有些激动，甩出了老爸的黑卡，高高举起。

欢呼声此起彼伏，维吉尔也都看在眼里。

有些上头的男孩热情高涨，自信的帆顺风鼓起，可忽然看见了角落里的人，一下子欢快的情绪又都紧张了起来。

他也在…

说些什么好呢？

这场胜利一半是打给他看的。

傻乎乎的男孩挤过了人群，快走到V的跟前，欲言又止，却觉得对神色微妙。

“V…”

“恭喜！”他淡淡地微笑，祝贺他。

“也恭喜你。”

“那个……”

“咳咳…”V小声咳嗽了两下，头不自然地转向旁边，尼禄跟着看去，没想到那里竟然是老爸。

“祝贺你。”

维吉尔的嘴角露出了一个近似微笑的弧度，老父亲也拍了拍儿子的肩膀，这还发生在了V的面前。

一时之间，尼禄除了低头傻笑，也不知道做什么反应。

也许这一场胜利，属于很多人。

而有些胜利，只属于尼禄一个人。

夜色里，人群熙熙攘攘地路口打车，尼禄不抱希望地寻找着另一个人的身影。

V在角落里，接着电话。

尼禄默默地等着，而挂了电话的V却走往了另一个方向。

尼禄当然冲了过去。

“那个……”

V有些惊讶地回过头去，没想到男孩到现在还没走。

“等会儿聚餐，一起去吗？”

青年的眉头隐约皱了一下。

“抱歉，我晚上另有约。“

“那好…下次…”男孩尽量显得不在意，可失望还是轻易能被窥探。

“今天还蛮厉害的嘛。”V朝他笑了笑，这笑容很快给了男孩鼓舞。

“没有啦。”尼禄开口就知道自己又装不下去了，就索性放弃了成熟的面具，“也要谢谢你。”

他向着他眨了眨眼睛，有些害羞地低下了头，摸了摸耳朵。

“是我要谢谢你。”

这并不是什么客套话。

夜色将至，晚风渐冷，看着男孩，V感觉到了几分暖意。


	9. Chapter 9

地主家的傻儿子*美貌小模特

你以为潜 ｜规则这样的事情真的没有发生过吗？自然是知道了，才会提防。只不过这一次不一样了。喜闻乐见的英雄救美环节

warning：暗含vv被那啥的暗示

—————————

天色渐暗，霓虹亮起，喧闹的夜晚在霓虹光彩和昏沉天色中酝酿着到来。

倦鸟还巢，行人归去，车水马龙都是一片周五晚上的欢腾气息，让傍晚的寒意一同吹来了孤独。V深深地吸了一口气，看着远处聚餐的人群已经走远。

那一股暖意也远离了他。

大城市的夜晚总是藏着秘密，而夜晚的秘密也包括了他自己。

刚刚挂掉的号码原来已经从他的通讯录里删除，但v不能假装他已经不再认识这个号码。

逼迫自己忘记的回忆一点也不会忘记。

出租车行驶起来，把外面的灯光都拉成了一条条亮线，视线也随之慢慢地模糊，回忆和现实的界限也不复存在。

六年前

"要听话，我会给你想要的。"

还青涩的黑发男孩从过长的刘海下露出了多疑而紧张的目光。

"要听话，能取代你的人那么多，你要想想你为什么可以走到这里。"

公司门口，是长长的模特面试队伍。

"你知道，他从前也和你一样。"

陈年的杂志封面已经泛黄，让模特标志性的银发不再那么闪亮。

"但是他，不听话。"

杂志被扔到了地上，v有些惊恐地抬起头来，看着中年男人的嘴角露出了目的达成的微笑。

封面上的人，正是当年红极一时、而今销声匿迹的维吉尔。

不用多说，自然明白。

十八岁的男孩默默地抬起了头，绿色的眼睛清明透亮，微微泛红，嘴唇被咬得泛白。

"很好。"

中年人拍了拍他的瘦弱的肩膀。

现在，新的合作成功，开始前，作为拍摄的模特受到了资方的邀请，算是赶赴一次不正式的会面。

不能不去，v懂得大局，他知道这完全是冲着自己来的，但如果任性拒绝，也许就是合同取消的代价。

不能不去。

也不能告诉别人。

从自己手里开始腐烂的秘密，也要烂在自己的手里。

回忆带来了胃里的绞痛，v捂了捂自己的腹部。疼痛是有记忆的。恍惚间，他觉得转过头会看到那个人，然而，并没有。

普通的一辆出租车而已，司机似乎也在等待着送完他可以早点下班。

走进昏暗包厢的时候，里面已经弥漫着可疑的雾气。在朦朦胧胧间，不出意料，v看见了那张熟悉的、令人作呕的面孔。

蒙德斯。

他露出了一贯的微笑，在旁人眼里可谓是温文尔雅。虽然不是本次拍摄的直接参与者，他也是背后的资源提供者，出现在这里理所当然。

V默默地看了他一眼，并不答话，选了一个不引人注意的角落坐下。

“这不是，我们曾经的摇钱树嘛？”

V并不能隐形，他进来得再悄无声息，也不能阻止别人一眼看到他。

“另攀高枝，也不忘旧情呀。”

“来…”一个男人站起了身来，往杯子里倒上了威士忌。

“来。”

V没有犹豫，接过了杯子，仰头喝尽。

这是一场注定要输的战役。

觥筹交错灯红酒绿，场面上多的是玩乐易醉的人，他们大笑吵闹，难以坚持到最后；少的是静静潜伏等待狩猎的猎人，不动声色，却早已准备好了给猎物致命一击。

一轮一轮下来，酒瓶已经空了不少，那些肥头大耳的已经喝得满脸通红。V并不害怕他们。

但他的手忍不住颤抖。

他知道蒙德斯在看着他，他把手藏到了身后。

一幕幕画面在他的脑海里无法控制地重演，六年前他也是被这样温和又残忍的目光打量、锁定、撕碎……

V猛地站起了身来。

“抱歉，我有事先走。”

“怎么了，不再待会儿吗？才刚刚来啊。”醉得倒在沙发上的一位开了口。

“抱歉，我有急事。”

V只是重复了他的话。

“是不是不赏脸啊，大明星，还记得是谁把你带出来的吗？”那人醉熏熏地喷着酒气，尝试着站起来，抬头看着V冷漠的脸。

“有什么急事？”

角落里的蒙德斯开了口，V犹豫了一会儿，才正视了那双眼睛。

忽然，包厢的门被推开。

“听说你们聚会不带上我啊？”

银发男孩插着口袋，走了进来。

“这不是，斯巴达家的小少爷吗？”包厢里的人纷纷认出了今天的主角。

“我听说你们有聚会，叫了我们的人，”尼禄的眼神微微瞟过了角落里的V，“怎么不也叫上我？”

“您大驾光临，我们自然是欢迎，只怕您看不起我们的小场子。”

V看着男孩径直朝自己走了过来，一把拿过了他手里的杯子，二话不说给自己倒满。

“来！”

众人见状也只能举起杯子。V看着男孩就这么干了一杯。

尼禄倒上第三杯的时候，V拉住了他的手。

“别喝了。”

“我没事。”男孩醉醺醺地转过了头看这他，脸上早已浮起了红晕。

这又是何苦？那些混蛋们自然是起哄喝趴下他。

V看着男孩通红的脖子，心想他何必要来这样的场合来帮他挡酒。无意间V撞见了蒙德斯的目光，不自觉地朝男孩身后躲了躲。

“行了！”

尼禄倒上第五杯的时候，V夺过了尼禄手里的杯子，毫不犹豫地仰头干掉，砰地一下放在了桌上。

“我现在送他回去，维吉尔不想看到他的儿子这样。”V说，声音有些颤抖。

“没事，我还可以…”

“我们走了，不用送！”

V拉着男孩的手，快步走出了包厢。

“难得啊，那个傻小子不会看上他了吧，居然亲自过来给他解围？”有人猜着，发出了几声猥琐的哄笑。

蒙德斯看着他们远去的背影，若有所思。

“你怎么会来的？”

“我看…看见他们发的照片……看到了你也在……”男孩刚刚从厕所隔间里吐完出来，V给他扯了点纸巾擦嘴。

何必呢？V看着他这副不成人形的样子，心中又是内疚又是难受。

“下次这样的地方你不要来。”

“那你为什么要来？”

“我……”V一时语塞，只能扯了点纸巾蘸了点水，给他擦干净嘴角。

尼禄挪开了他的手，想凑到洗手台上洗把脸，却脚下一软失去平衡。

V一把扶住了他，酒醉的男孩找到了依靠，就把全身的重量都给了过去，顺势抱住了V。

奇怪得很，刚刚在酒桌上尼禄还能支撑，可一出来就像憋不住了那口气，醉得不行。此刻男孩的脑里天旋地转，只能抱住身边这唯一的支撑物，慢慢恢复平衡。

而被男孩结结实实地拥抱着，V一下觉得脸上发烫，也觉得安稳无比。

似乎只有这样，被另一个有温度的人抱着，身体相贴，才能让他感到安全。

即使他们已经离开，被蒙德斯注视着的感觉也粘在了他的身上，让他时时刻刻不觉得安宁。他害怕极了，说真的，V害怕极了，他和六年前并无区别，一样害怕得要命。

可现在，尼禄出现，保护了他。

“谢谢你。”V轻轻地说。

“不客气。”男孩支支吾吾地回答，蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

“不行，我不能回家，我爸会打断我的手的。”在路口，尼禄皱着眉头说，死活不肯上出租车。

“那你说去哪儿？”V想了想，自己把这副样子的尼禄送回家，也不好交代。

“除了我家哪里都行。”

“那回我家，行吧。”

“可以。”男孩点了点头，终于爬上了车。

尼禄从没有这么难受过，从小身体倍儿棒哪里吃过这种苦头。他现在真后悔赶了过来，可如果不来的话，他还算人吗？

V看着坐在后座上闭着眼睛的男孩，更像是个高烧的孩子。脸上的红晕还是没有消失，年轻的眉头因为酒醉难受而皱着。

下意识地，V握住了他滚烫的手。

———————

好像是下一章更加精彩

顺便我开了爱发电 请见置顶

这里非常非常非常感谢给我发电的朋友，我只能爆肝回馈了


	10. Chapter 10

小模特傻儿子 爱是克制

感谢朋友们的发电，真的太感谢了，谢谢你们听我讲这个故事 （ps 爱发电在置顶）

最近我一直在上头，写得飞快，当我是希望看到你们对这个故事的想法

这个故事还有好长好长

——————

“坚持一下哈，马上就到家了。”

男孩的手掌还是滚烫，出租车正在开往家中的路上。

“怎么就他醉了，你还好好的？”司机师傅多嘴了一句。

V没有回答。

“我没醉。”神志不清醒的男孩在这时还不忘回了一嘴。

“吐车上两百。”司机师傅很干脆。

“这就是你家呀。”站在公寓门口，尼禄抬头望了望这大楼，高得让他头晕。

“走吧。”V看着上头的男孩，推着他就往里面走。这会儿他已经不像刚刚那么好控制了，刚才V就费了好大劲儿把他和一只流浪狗的对决中拉走。

“好，回家。”男孩摇摇晃晃地走上了电梯。

上升的感觉让尼禄觉得脚下更加发飘，可等他觉得大事不好的时候，已经来不及了......

V刚刚开门，男孩就弯下腰捂住了嘴。

“忍住！” V惊恐地尖叫了一声，连拉带拽地把男孩踢进了厕所。

可已经来不及了......

尼禄现在正在和马桶热烈交流，V看了看客厅的地毯，叹了口气。

“喵呜——”

Shadow站在卧室门口，终于发出了声音，可怜的小猫咪也预感到大事不妙。

“你窝没了。”V带上了塑胶手套，冷漠地看了一眼Shadow，小心翼翼地拎起了地毯一角，开了门扔出去。

那是Shadow第一喜欢的睡觉地点。

“喵呜——”小黑猫的叫声分外哀怨。

“找他赔。”V指了指厕所里头几乎埋在马桶里的尼禄。

男孩和马桶谈了好一会儿心，V就靠着门框站着。

何必呢？

“哎——”V叹了口气，自己喝吐的时候不多，但......确实挺难受的。

男孩终于慢慢地从马桶里抬起了头。

“结束啦？”

男孩点了点头。

“要不再吐会儿。”V看着他这副样子，生怕自己的窝也被吐了。

“应该没了。”尼禄坐在地上迷迷糊糊地说，冲了水，再抽了张纸巾，开始擦马桶圈。

“对不起 ”他边擦边说，眼睛眯着，微微泛红，仿佛做错了事的小狗。

V又叹了口气，“不用你擦。”蹲下身去，尝试把男孩拉起来。

尝试站起来的男孩有些踉跄，又习惯性地抱住了他的支撑物。尼禄就这么抱着，他比V矮一点点，抱着他正好，就把脸埋在V的肩头，站着不动抱了好一会儿。

V想他大概是个选择性发作的拥抱饥渴症患者。

“去睡觉？”V担心尼禄已经睡着了。

“......”尼禄发出了几声支支吾吾意味不明的声响，窝在他的肩头蹭了蹭，让V觉得有些痒。

“你是不是想吐我身上？”V忽然觉得神经紧张，有些不妙。

“妈妈——”

V终于听清了那含糊不清的声响。

男孩真的是醉了。V无奈地笑了笑，拍了拍他的背。

人在难受的时候，最先想到的还是妈妈。可人们单知道他的父亲是维吉尔，而他的母亲，却从来没有人提过......

想必，也不会是什么温馨的回忆吧。

V摸了摸他的头发，银白的短发摸起来有些扎人。男孩顺势把他抱得更紧，身上滚烫的温度隔着衣服传了过来。

现在的他， 和刚刚那副盛气凌人不好惹的样子，判若两人。

想必也是装得那么不好惹吧。特意跑过来，二话不说就拿起酒瓶怼，喝得对面人眼睛都发直，让人都不明白是找谁惹谁了，摊上这么个像来寻仇的。

现在吐得昏天黑地，倒在自己的怀里，难受得叫起了妈妈。

你故意装成不是自己的样子，都是为了什么？

想到这里，V觉得心里眼里都酸涩。

他对别人抱有的最大期待，就是不对自己施加恶意罢了，更别说是帮助和保护。

可多年前那个独自蜷缩在街角发着抖掉眼泪的人，不也想被人这么抱着吗？

“谢谢你。”V认真地又说了一次。

现在，V把男孩弄到了自己的床上，男孩不反抗地躺好了，眼神迷茫地看着他。

“我怎么能睡你的床呢？”

“睡都睡了。”

“这不太礼貌。”

V笑了笑，帮他扯好了枕头。

沾着床的男孩，很快发出了轻轻的鼾声，酒精带来的红色还留在他的脸上脖子上，衬衫最上面的扣子已经被他扯了开。

V仔细地观察着他，他和维吉尔十分相似，可看上去却那么不同，睫毛也一样是银色的，静静地躺着。略沉重的呼吸让他的鼻息轻轻 起伏，嘴唇上已经起了裂纹，下巴上还有淡淡的新冒出来的胡渣。

如果要形容他，大概就是“年轻”二字，怎么看都是一片天真、百无禁忌、过分动人。

V伸手碰了碰他干燥的嘴唇。

“为什么对我这么好...” 他问，声音轻得仿佛只是一声叹息。

男孩微微动了动嘴唇，让V赶紧缩回了自己的手。

还好，他没有醒。

V看着他，看着自己缩回来悬在空中的手，不自觉地笑了。

睡梦中的男孩，蠕动着嘴唇，发出的声音含含混混，可那字句听起来却分外清晰。

“我怎么能让你一个人...”

这字句仿佛结成了铅块，重重地落到了V的心口。

V只觉得，他的灵魂和心脏都在永无尽头地下坠。

他有些麻木地顺着男孩扯开的领子，脱掉他的衣服，而男孩依旧熟睡，并不反抗，可他自己的手指却在不可控地发抖。

接下来的事情完全可以顺理成章。

但是......

他扯掉了他的西裤，却给他盖好了被子，抬头望了一眼他还是泛红的脸。

如果你只是想睡我，多好。

如果我也只是被你睡，多简单。

V自嘲地一笑，闭上眼睛，轻轻地吻了男孩的额头。

他在男孩的身边躺下，在黑暗中观察着他熟睡的侧脸。

床中间忽然凹陷了一下，加入他们的是Shadow。它蹭着男孩的手臂睡下，一点不见外。而他的主人，却老老实实地隔开了一段距离。

“喜欢是放肆，爱是克制。”V忽然想到了这么一段烂大街的话

这是他们第二次躺在同一张床上，24k的革命友谊增光瓦亮。

真心不假，可是……

没有什么可是。

V笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。

如果你早点出现呢？

不…不对，那时候你只有十四岁…

可那时我也是孤身一人，害怕极了。

———————

之前的事情让薇薇觉得，崽崽只是单纯对他好、是朋友而已，薇薇已经把自己的真心交了出去了，可他也不想毁了这份单纯的感情。

崽崽是真的喝断片了，什么也不知道。

我们都知道他也是爱薇薇的，但是，目前就是这样傻兮兮的双向暗恋。

故事今后的走向还是这样的，酸酸甜甜的，是比较现实的情感故事，可能没有太多噱头了，但甜的够甜酸的够酸。

结局是HE


	11. Chapter 11

欢迎我们亲爱的老伙计，妮可，在线为两位惆怅男子提供情感热线。

—————————

尼禄睡得昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒间，只觉得嘴唇湿热湿热的。

额……

怎么回事？？？

尼禄吓得紧闭眼睛，悄悄地睁开一条缝。

额……

绿眼睛…但是是……

尼禄吓得弹了起来，趴在他脸上的小黑猫也弹了开，竖起尾巴警惕地看着面前的人。

尼禄有些懊恼地抹了抹嘴，闻见了一股腥气。

“醒啦。”

听见声音，他才是意识到，自己一个人躺在床上。V慢慢地走到面前，一把抱起了小黑猫，揣在怀里撸毛。他穿着松松垮垮的家居服，甚至穿着棉拖鞋，头发完全是没有set过，柔顺蜷缩地在雪白的颈间。

他身上散发着一种事后啊不…清晨的气质。

尼禄有些摸不着头脑。

为什么感觉怪怪的。

有发生什么嘛？

怎么感觉……尼禄刚想下床，才意识到，自己没有穿裤子。

他有一点后悔没穿新内裤……

可这不应该啊……

看着男孩的囧样，V腾出一只手，把他的衣服扔给了他。尼禄闻见，这是洗过了的，还有淡淡的香味。尼禄很没出息地嗅了一下。

“怎么了，担心你的清白啊。”V笑了笑，翻了个白眼。

“不是...”刚睡醒的男孩低着头，挠挠了头，有点困惑，也有点害羞。

“有没有发生什么你问它啊。”V把Shadow放回了床上，转身回了厨房。

那就是...没发生什么，对吧。

小黑猫在他肚子上蹭来蹭去，想钻进被子里。

便宜尽给Shadow占了，它大概是世界上最熟悉尼禄胸肌的活物了。V想着，这只猫活该失去自己的地毯。

算啦，新的一天又开始了，让我们遗忘过去的尴尬吧！尼禄踉跄着套上了裤子，下了床，跑到了厨房里，才闻到了食物的香气。香喷喷的燕麦粥，还有煎好的鸡蛋火腿，都摆在好看的餐布上。

“你这也太强了。”尼禄拿手抓了一片培根就往嘴里放，看了一眼还在灶台上忙活的那人。在尼禄的刻板印象里，他就应该是早上黑咖啡配一把坚果的人，绝不会早上起来做饭洗衣服。

尼禄顺其自然地在餐桌前坐下，愉快地等着开饭。老实说在家里他还没有这种待遇呢。

“那个，我…没添什么麻烦吧……”男孩在享受他的美好早晨之前，终于回忆起一点正事儿来。

“麻烦添了可不少，”V转过身来，抱着双臂，看着尼禄，话锋一转，“比如shadow的地毯。”

尼禄低下了头，挡住自己变红的脸色。

“对不起...”

V哐当一下把榨好的橙汁放到了桌上。

害，就吃瘪吧，尼禄想着，非常主动地站起身来，给对面人盛好了粥。

吐干净了的胃急需热食，带着自然香气的燕麦粥是最好不过的选择。

“嗝。”男孩忍不住打了个饱嗝，而对面人只是慢悠悠地喝上几口，碗里还剩大半。

“你做的真好吃，比我爸我叔强多了。”尼禄由衷地发出了赞美。

“那个，瞎抖的窝，我赔你一个吧。”

“不用。”V看着报纸，并不抬头。

“怎么不用啊，我们给它挑个新的吧。”

“我们？”V抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。

“对，我不是弄脏了嘛，你来挑一个，我赔给它。”男孩就这直勾勾地看着人，坦率得让人心动。

“不用，你不是故意的。”V的潜台词是，你喝那么多为了我，吐我家里也是应该的。

“可瞎抖会没有地方睡觉啊。”

“喵呜——”瞎抖非常合时宜地叫了一声。

“好吧。”V第二次感叹这只小猫比他好运。

家居店离家不远，周末中午，他们准备走着去。

尼禄的手机忽然振动了一下，点开一看，是老伙计妮可——尼禄翘课写检查翻墙拿外卖的生死之交。

“来一把？” 尼禄想了起来，这是他们的周末联机时间。

“没空。”

“你怎么会没空？”

“有事。”

“操 nm你是不是在泡妹？”

尼禄皱了皱眉头，这人怎么这么说话。

“谁啊？”V瞥了一眼认真回消息的尼禄。

“没事。”尼禄皱着眉头，把手机塞回了兜里。

“女朋友还是你爸？”

尼禄难以置信地转头看了一眼，V一脸无辜地看着他，“你没有回家，这是最有可能追杀你的两个人。”

“什么鬼？”尼禄摇了摇头，“是找我打游戏。”

真是个老实人，V暗自笑了笑，抬头喝了一口咖啡，还剩了不少，但他准备扔掉。

“你喝不掉了给我喝啊。”尼禄抬手抢了过来。

“我喝过的诶。”

“没事。”男孩仰头喝了一大口。

V脸上的表情很复杂

“干什么，不要浪费嘛。”男孩把空了的杯子扔进了垃圾桶里。

“好，不浪费。”

“我没有女朋友。”尼禄反复盘算了一下，装作不经意地说了一嘴。

“那我给你介绍一个？”

尼禄白了V一眼，今天他怎么尽哪壶不开提哪壶。自己喝醉了真有那么讨人厌吗？

“草 不会是上次你说的那个男的吧。”

“尼禄你给我交代清楚。”

老伙计妮可的消息，一直是未读。

当你的朋友不秒回了，毫无疑问，他有目标了。

“你觉不觉得很奇怪。”

“怎么了？”男孩推着购物车，非常笃定地往前走。

家居店里，前面一对小情侣在挑餐具时亲上了，隔壁还有推着婴儿车的，一派阖家团圆的气氛中，两个一米八多的男的，一起走着，场面实属罕见，连见多识广的导购员也不禁多看了几眼。

“你做饭那么好，要不要买点餐具买点锅？”尼禄看着琳琅满目的漂亮餐具，想着V也是个有生活情趣的人，就这么建议。

“一个人，要买多少碗。”

“你可以换着用啊。”尼禄挑了几个，放进了购物车里，“都我来结账好了。”小公子想着这几个碗值什么钱，而V也拦不住这架势，看着车子一点一点被小公子填满。

“我觉得我可以继续攒钱再买房了。”V看着齐全的生活用品，叹了口气。

“拿到新合约，你当然可以买啦。”男孩露出了一个单纯的微笑。

“操...”V在心里骂了一句。

这谁顶得住。

“那还不是要谢谢你吗？”V回答。

“你怎么这么客气，谢我这么多次。”尼禄拍了拍他的肩，“昨天晚上也谢我，今天也谢我，你不像那么客气的人呀。”

操，昨晚......V觉得脸上发烫。

“合作愉快。”男孩伸出手，坦率地一笑，V低着头握住了他的手，晃了几下。

忽然，尼禄似乎也想了什么…昨晚是不是，他抱了V，V才说谢谢的？

卧槽？

“咳咳...那个，瞎抖喜欢什么颜色？”为了缓解尴尬，尼禄看着一排猫窝，问了一个更尴尬的问题。

“或者你觉得，黑猫配什么颜色比较好看。”

“......”

“操nm尼禄你脱单了不告诉我你死定了。”老伙计妮可发了最后一条消息。

下电梯的时候，电梯里挤了特别多的人。显然，他们得站得非常非常近。

V站在里面，尼禄挡在他的外面，顺便提了两个大袋子。

太近了…眼睛都不知道往哪里放。

V想偷偷看一眼他，没想到就撞到他湛蓝的眼珠，男孩也很快就躲开眼神。

妈的……

V的心脏砰砰直跳。

艹……

尼禄觉得，电梯再多开一会儿就要出事了……他又想亲他了……

“妮可，你觉得我是弯的吗？”

尼禄忽略了妮可的绝交三连，直截了当地那么发了过去。

“我们已经绝交了。”

“我觉得我好像喜欢一个男的。”

“你他妈的感情问题找我这么一个姬佬，你不是基佬能是别的？”

尼禄看着，觉得毫无问题。

“那怎么办啊？”尼禄问了一个毫无意义的问题。

为什么上天对我一个基佬要有如此考验？

我真的好难。

被送回家的V，由衷地觉得无力。

一大堆东西就这么放在进门的地方，他哐当一下倒在床上。

为什么？

为什么他没事对我这么好还不想睡我？

V翻过了身来，闻了闻床单，想着是不是有他的味道。


	12. Chapter 12

坐在回家的出租车上，尼禄才有时间，和他的老伙计妮可进行深入探讨。

“所以你们什么程度了。”

“我不知道。”

“？？？”

“就，什么都没有...但又感觉，好像又有什么...”

“......”

“没追到手是不是？”

“嗯...”

“想追吗？”

“不知道...”

“犹豫就会败北，我在网吧，我们当面谈。”

操...尼禄骂了一句，觉得今天是逃不过去了。总而言之，你的朋友一般都比你自己对你的感情状况上心。大冬天羽绒服里就裹着背心短裤的女孩从网吧里跑了出来，一头大波浪格外热情。

她拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“请我吃个冰淇淋，我提供免费情感咨询。”

妮可浏览着网上V的照片，啧啧发出感叹，“没想到你的type是这一种，我还以为你还是喜欢Kyrie那样子的。”

“都多久前了...”尼禄看着显示屏上都是某人的照片，总觉得自己好像是个痴汉。

“你什么时候看上他的啊？”

“几天前吧。”尼禄回顾了一下，自己的那种想法确实是几天前才出现。

“你们都做过啥了？”

“我们被抢劫。”

？？？

“我送他去过医院。”

？？？

“昨晚上他酒局上被人难为了，我去解围然后住他家了。”

？？？？？？

妮可沉浸在一片问号的海洋里，“那你们，还没有，在一起？”

“对啊。”尼禄理所当然地回答。

“那完了。”妮可一拍手，往椅子上一靠。

“？？？”

“你不觉得，你们发生的事情，太多了一点吗？如果这么反复摩擦还不起火的话，你说这是为什么？”

“没什么为什么，人不喜欢我呗。”

尼禄低下头，叹了口气，思考了一会儿，又抬起了头，皱着眉头，“但我觉得好像不是完全没有意思。”

“嗯？more details? ” 妮可眯起眼睛，喝了一口巧克力。

“我觉得他...”尼禄看着电脑上那张拒人千里的美丽面庞，再想着他印象中的他，“对我还算挺好的。”

“你这不是废话？你是他老板的儿子，他不对你客气，他有病吗？”

妮可说完，忽然想到了这么一个点。

“我们都忽略了一个事实，他是你爸的员工！”

“对啊。”尼禄眨了眨眼睛，天真的神态让妮可为维吉尔都担心。

“也就是说，你们是有利益、权力上的关系的，你有没有想过，这种关系对你们关系的影响？”

“嗯？”尼禄想了想，“对哦，有道理。”

“但是他没怕过我啊，你知道公司里别人对我都是emmm你懂得，所以我没事都是找他玩的，加班也找的他，因为我们相对更熟一些。”尼禄一本正经地复述情况。

“所以你表现出了对他的特殊态度，对他的特别关心？”

“可以这么说吧。”

“那兄弟我不妨告诉你一句，他有可能，觉得——”妮可眯起了眼睛，厚厚的镜片也挡不住目中精光。

“觉得啥？”

“你想潜规则他。”

“开什么玩笑？”尼禄翻着白眼大声一喝，搞得冰淇淋店里的人都看着他们。

妮可脸上的表情渐渐在尴尬的气氛中凝固，而男孩脑中的疑惑开始像咖啡上的拉花一样晕开。难道他有时候对我时冷时热，是因为这个？可我不是还送他去医院，帮他挡酒吗？不对，这就是妮可说的“趁虚而入”，他一定是觉得我想趁机骗取他的信任，然后......我是不是还大晚上找他出来加班？？？

尼禄搓了搓脑袋，觉得世界都不一样了。

“你是不是，想明白了？”

尼禄趴着，点了点头，大概已经明白自己在V心中的形象了——一个仗势欺人、有几个臭钱了不起、趁虚而入的纨绔子弟。

“但我真想那样，还用得着折腾成这样......”尼禄默默地嘟囔了一句。

“你说啥？”

“我如果真的只想睡他，还用这么折腾吗，又不是没有机会。”尼禄表情呆滞，眼神涣散。

“你再说一遍？”

“要睡又不是没有机会。”尼禄眼前都是那天他泛红的耳垂，还有他床上的触感，心里都觉得委屈——明明这么有礼貌，为什么还会像个流氓。

“嚯，你还是我认识的尼禄吗，我怎么不知道你对这事儿这么有自信。”妮可挖了一大勺冰淇淋压了压惊——众所周知，看上去越不像处男的人越是处男。

尼禄白了她一眼，继续烦闷地趴在桌子上埋着头。妮可叹了口气，好兄弟有难不能不帮。

“所以说，你是真喜欢他。”妮可伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。

尼禄犹豫了一会儿，抬起头，露出狗狗眼，点了点头。

“嗯。”

害，你就这样看着人，啥事儿不能成？

“那你就和他说。”

“可他不是觉得我想潜规则他吗？”

“但你不是说，你已经浪费了很多能那个那个的场合，可能他也挺困惑的。”

“咋说啊？”狗狗终于从桌上爬了起来，叹了口气，振作了一点。

“你单独找个机会，就和他说，我喜欢你，做我男朋友吧。”

“然后他会不会大喊一声流氓然后报警抓我？”

“害，你好歹也挺成功一小伙，不至于的。”妮可摇了摇头，觉得恋爱中的人智商果然为零。根据常理，他们之间发生了这么多事情，还依旧保持着联系，一定是其中有误会，结果是有希望的。而此刻如梦初醒的小青年，也从没想到，从开始到现在，无意中自己耍了多少好手段，让对面也不安至今。

恋爱就是一场猫鼠游戏。

“但是，我提醒你一句，你如果成功了，你们今后也都一直面临着'你是他老板儿子'这个身份上的问题。”

妮可不愿再多说下去，说多了显然对此刻的情况并没有益处。愿上帝保佑她的朋友，能够收获一场甜蜜而美满的爱情。

尼禄一路上都在思考人生，以至于回家的时候也悄无声息。周末下午泡着茶的维吉尔，转眼看见一晚上没回家的儿子居然正站在门口。

“你...回来了啊。”

尼禄点了点头，看上去很沉重。

发生了什么？维吉尔的内心千百万个问号，昨天不应该挺开心的吗？连家都没回，难道发生了什么？

尼禄打了声招呼，就回了自己房间，上楼的路上和但丁打了个照面。

但丁和维吉尔交换了一个眼神，一致认为有情况。但丁慢慢地坐到了沙发上，给自己也泡了杯茶。

“有情况？”

“不好说啊。”但丁叹了口气，喝了口茶。

“你不是说有苗头？”

“可能现在没了。”但丁摇了摇头。

“你说他，失恋了？”这个词语从维吉尔嘴里说出来，非常得奇异。

“多半。”但丁看着远方的云彩，深吸了一口冬日的空气。

虽然并不是儿子的知心好友，但是为人父也是不得不关心自己小孩的。爱情自然不能强求，维吉尔也明白尼禄的难处，但是......

“你知道什么是解决失恋的最快办法吗？”但丁自问自答了起来，“开始一段新的恋情。”


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas is coming.

圣诞节，当然是用来搞事情的。

公司的圣诞节传统，是圣诞节假期前的自助晚宴。在老爸和叔叔看来，这是social都绝佳场合。

如何拯救最近精神萎靡不振的鹅几，那当然是给鹅几介绍新的朋友。

尼禄被漂亮小模特甩了这回事，反倒是让但丁和维吉尔对V有了新的认识，会发出“没想到啊”这样的感叹。

不过，也在情理之中，谁都知道，他不好搞。

“他俩没成，你是不是还觉得松了一口气？”但丁开着玩笑问维吉尔。

维吉尔并没有回答。

沉默的意思并不是否定，也不是肯定。

所以，传统路线，安排起来。

“我们为什么要急着给他安排呢？”维吉尔问了这个终极问题。

“反正我们没事做，他也没事做。”但丁的回答听上去很有道理。

尼禄那边，经过妮可指点，他反倒是有了重重顾虑，不敢再轻易约V出来。

“说啥好呢？说啥都不行？艹”尼禄把手机盖在脸上，陷入沉思。

这样的被动，自然在V那里成为了更消极的信号。

“很正常，直男不会对男的有兴趣，你到底在胡思乱想什么呢？”V看了看他们空了几天的聊天记录、对自己说。

与其在一棵树上吊死，不如广撒网。

圣诞晚宴，不如圣诞蹦迪，还能骗骗帅1，V有些消极地想着。

下一秒，尼禄就发来了消息。

“圣诞晚宴，你会去吗？”

“你不会缺伴吧。”

V回得没心没肺，瞎抖看了都直摇头。

“不缺，只是问问。”尼禄必须口是心非。

“我有事，不去。”

不去就是不去，V告诉自己别再自作多情。

他不去我还是得去，尼禄想着，十分沮丧。

于是，晚宴当天，我们年轻多金的小公子，充分贯彻了“晚宴”这个主题，一道一道吃了过来。

“尼禄啊，过来。”但丁朝他招了招手，尼禄回头一看，老爸和叔叔正在那边招呼客人。

客人是隔壁啥啥啥老板，比较特别的是，他身边还带着他的女儿。

艹…尼禄再傻也看得懂，但有什么办法，演戏呗。

“这是我侄子尼禄。”

“你好。”尼禄伸出了手，和大叔握了握，再和小姑娘笑了笑。

但丁看着，大侄子还算有长进。

“大侄子，她和你也是一个大学的，你们以后多交流交流。”

尼禄点了点头。

“让孩子们去吧。”但丁和隔壁叔叔相视一笑，留下孤男寡女。

还好V不在。尼禄警惕地看了一圈，确认没有那位的身影。

女孩今天绝对是精心打扮过的，精心得不着痕迹那种，看上去很是大家闺秀。

“那个，你是大几啊？我好像没有见过你。”尼禄得打破尴尬，就和女孩有一搭没一搭地扯了起来。

“机械工程。”

“哇，看不出来啊。”

女孩抬头，尼禄脸上是实打实的钦佩。

“没什么啦。”

“你要吃啥？我去给你拿吧。”

女孩眨巴眨巴眼睛，“不用了。”

“还是吃点吧。”

“那麻烦帮我拿一杯草莓汁吧。”

“行吧。”尼禄不过也是打发时间。

但丁看来，手捧着草莓汁的大侄子真是彻底开窍了，至少没和人直接联机打游戏。

“来，你的草莓汁。”

女孩小小地抿了一口，看上去警惕又戒备。

尼禄想着，你还真是担心错人了。

“我奉劝你不用多做什么努力了。”女孩慢慢地抬头，冷漠地说。

“哈？你什么意思…”

“我不喜欢男的。”女孩表情淡然，仿佛看破了红尘。

噗——

真是冤家路窄，尼禄真想告诉她，太巧了我也不喜欢男的。

“行吧，我了解了，我们就演完这出吧。”

女孩点了点头。

“我有个机械工程的朋友，比你大一届，我把她推给你？”尼禄转念想到了老伙计妮可。这一位的类型，大概是符合她的审美的。

“好。”

交换信息之间，尼禄不知为何觉得有点怪怪的。他们此刻正并排坐着，为了看清互相的信息甚至靠得过于近了。

不对劲啊。

尼禄猛地一抬头……

V正站在不远处……

我的苍天啊，尼禄想当场吃掉自己的手机。

V攥紧了自己的拳头。

好死不死，你自己非要这样才能死心。在出发前的最后一刻，V改了主意。

银发男孩和身边的女孩凑得过于近了，神采奕然，看上去是酒逢知己。

自己站在这里，像个苦情电视剧里的糟糠妻。

不由地，V觉得可笑，也觉得心酸，可最好的办法，是当作一切都没有发生。他很快转身离开，尽早结束这场愚蠢。

"完蛋了。"

在老伙计妮可发来好人一生平安的祝福后，尼禄看着那早已远去的背影，心里瞬间寸草不生。

爱情让人有些幼稚。从灯火通明的大堂走进寒冷的冬夜里，街道上的装饰和音乐此刻都像是小女孩划亮的火柴。v的心情有些复杂，冷风吹着他的脑袋，冻结了他许多胡思乱想。

他什么也不敢想，什么也不去想。

他送过的沙拉，他车上的味道，他抱起来的感觉，他睡在身边的样子，他的蓝眼睛，什么都不能去想。

他以为自己早已是坚强的人了。

什么没有经历过，什么没有见过啊，他默默地和自己说。可好像，回头看看，爱一个人倒是第一次。

一直以来，都是孤单一人，居然没有丧失期待陪伴的感觉。

如果快乐不能让人确定是爱的话，痛苦一定可以。

冬夜的风让他裹紧了大衣，把下巴也藏进领子里，躲在了角落里，并不知道往哪里去，就好像撞破真相的一刻让他瘫痪了一般。

“怎么办啊？”

“他看到了怎么办啊？”

“我完蛋了。”

忽然，他听见了熟悉的声音，抬起了头。

昏暗的街角尽头，站着熟悉的身影，靠着墙，在打电话。

“操啊，他说他不来的，我怎么会知道？”

“我觉得我说啥都说不清了。”

“你现在让我放弃我也不成啊。”

“你说为什么喜欢一个人这么难？”

男孩有些懊恼地夹带着脏字，靠着墙昂着头，望着月亮。

“都是这样的，你先别放弃希望。”妮可安慰着她遭遇重大挫折的伙伴，一边不忘和新加的小姐姐发表情。

“我真的不知道这是怎么回事情，我也不知道怎么了，总而言之事情总是超出我的控制。”

“可我他妈的现在是真的挺喜欢他。”

男孩发出了一声沮丧颓唐的苦笑，摇了摇头，挂掉了电话。

如果快乐不能让人确定是爱的话，痛苦一定可以。

月光更亮了一些，云层被晚风吹拂而去，月色此时显得清明。

尼禄转身正想离开，忽然，他觉得他该回头。

小巷子的尽头，站着熟悉的人，他手叉着口袋，看着自己。

尼禄有一种直觉，他已经在这里站上了很久很久，他的影子被月光拉得很长。

此刻，尼禄的内心空荡荡的一片坦荡，就如同无云的月夜，干干净净，让他不假思索地小步跑了过去，却一点不知道自己要干什么。

“你都听见啦。”他的嗓子干涩发痒，仿佛有柳絮飘进了喉咙。

“嗯。”

“都听见了...”尼禄尴尬地笑了笑，低下了头去，原地踱了几步，踩着地上的落叶。

“我以为你不来的，我不是故意的...”

“女孩只是今天刚认识的，她不喜欢男的，我把我朋友推给了她，她是拉拉，她们还是一个专业的。”

他依旧低着头，跺着脚，踩着落叶，尴尬地笑着，仿佛在酝酿一个并不好笑的笑话。

“我也不知道该怎么和你说好，怕你误会，所以什么也没说，也不知道是什么时候开始的。”

他顿了顿，咬了咬嘴唇，深深吸了口气。

“我喜欢你，就这样。”

话毕，尼禄浑身的肌肉紧绷，几乎想转身就跑，跑得越远越好。

可是，有什么温暖的东西挽留了他。

温暖的手托着他冻得几乎失去知觉的脸蛋，墨绿色的眼睛里仿佛有圣诞夜的礼花。

被亲吻的时候他还睁着眼睛，看见了巷子旁边亮起的车灯。

“你怎么了？”妮可在尼禄挂断电话后又打了过来。

“没事。”尼禄打着电话，晕晕乎乎地走回去。

“怎么了，你还好吧？”

“没事。”

“你想开点，还有机会的，又没怎么样，对不对？”

“嗯。”

“尼禄，你是不是想自杀？”

男孩舔了舔嘴唇，缺氧的感觉环绕至今。

“他亲我了。”

“还伸舌头了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向着三垒 进发

尼禄脱单这件事情，暂时只有妮可知道。地下恋的状况与其说是刻意维持，不如说是，他们的关系本来就平静如地下水。

他有他的工作，尼禄也有自己的事情，忙起来就是同在屋檐下但是见不到人。他下班的时间并不固定，工作日程也相当随意，尼禄没有办法像普通男大学生一样殷勤地接送，也没有办法遍地撒狗粮——指不定就被谁看见了，还有很大几率会是家长。

尼禄还没有和家人说起，比起不确定感情，他比较头疼的是这两个活宝的反应。

就先这样吧。

难得，他们的工作日程有了重叠。小公子有机会去当拍摄的监督。

V正在闪光灯里认真工作，按照摄像师的要求、在各式各样的灯光中摆出造型。

他的工作是展现美，展现自己。尼禄看了看监视器里那些绝美的成片，再看了看面前神态拒人千里、美得如同雕塑的他，觉得好似有些陌生。

聊天列表的置顶也是他，双手冰凉、嘴唇滚烫的也是他。

但他们好像不是一个人。

说到底，他不是你一个人的，他就是要被别人去凝视的。

也许人陷入了恋爱就会患得患失多思多虑，这些都是尼禄从不会去考虑的问题。

哎，没有实感，尼禄在心里叹了口气。

一起挑图的时候，他还是很认真地看着监视器，提出自己的建议，专业又投入。尼禄倒是一直在开小差，时不时瞟一眼他的样子，发现了他的眼角略微松动，瞥了一眼自己。

他不是不知道，他当然知道。

“等会一起出去？”

只隔着一个工作台的距离，尼禄发了条信息给了他，只见对面人低了低头。

“好。”

对面的人看上去毫无反应，只是抬头的时候装作无辜地看了自己一眼，似笑非笑地扬了扬嘴角。

这就足够让小狗摇尾巴了。

尼禄在更衣室旁边瞎转悠，等着他卸妆换衣服，漫不经心地玩手机，查攻略，心想着早收工了去干啥好。

吃饭逛街看电影

太他妈无聊了吧。

想来想去，最激动人心的部分统统是在确认关系前呢！尼禄叹了口气，心想自己以前咋这么会，现在倒是没有机会了。

“走啦。“V悄无声息地就走了出来，黑口罩黑风衣，大步往前走去，尼禄小跑几步才跟上。

“很累吧。”

“不累。”他转过脸来，口罩遮着脸，但眼睛在笑。

尼禄犹豫了一下，拉住了他的手。

“不怕被拍？”他问他。

“emmmm”尼禄思考了一下，“不会吧？”

“说不定的。”

“好吧。”

可尼禄没有松手。

下午三点，正是做什么都来不及的时候，阳光和煦，大街上只有没事溜号的上班族、不用上课的学生和牵着小狗的老人，面包店有新出炉的面包，咖啡店里也传来香气，安逸和闲散笼罩着街道。

阳光照在后背上暖暖的，V似乎是心情好，挽住了尼禄的手臂。

不知道该说些什么，也不知道该做些什么，但这样一直在午后阳光里走下去似乎都是幸福的。最真诚的恋爱往往没有什么套路，但甜蜜的滋味总是不用言说用心感受就可以。

走在阳光里真好啊，V想。

“你看！”尼禄忽然指了指远处，V抬头看去，那正是自己的广告。

“好看得不像你。”男孩看着广告画说。

“不像？”V回头看着他，皱着眉头摘下了自己的口罩，卸完妆的脸庞有些苍白，但反倒有种柔弱精致的美感。

“不让我觉得那是我面前的你。”尼禄眨着眼睛，一副吃醋不吃醋的样子让V觉得幼稚又可爱，今天拍摄的时候他就猜到了一点。

“那你喜欢哪一个？”

尼禄顺势揽过来他的腰，亲了他的额头。

“这一个。”

“艹”V轻轻骂了一声，被亲得低着头含着笑，“你哪里学的？”

他不自主地抱住了他，在他的怀里待了一会儿，像一只在阳光下放下戒备、蹭着垫子的猫咪。

“我就是有时候觉得有些不真实。”

明明更不敢相信的人是我好吗？V在心里暗暗地想，听着尼禄和他发牢骚。

“那就找点让你觉得真实的办法，做个标记好了。”

“什么标记？”尼禄蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

“你有耳洞吗？”V忽然灵光一现。

尼禄莫名其妙地就被拉去打耳洞了。

“你家人会管这个吗？”V问他。

“大概不在意吧，我又不是没有当过问题少年。”尼禄盘算了一下。

“你这么老实，曾经还当过问题少年？”V有些不敢相信，要不是他脑子看上去不太聪明，他完全会相信他是一心只读圣贤书的三好生。

“翘课打游戏，打架啊。”

“切——”V翻了个白眼，“我还以为你抽烟喝酒黄赌毒呢？”

“那没那么过分。”

“就打左边吧。”V拿笔在他的左耳上点了一下，男孩皱了皱眉头。

穿耳的师父拿着枪走了过来。

“小弟弟不要紧张啊。”

V在一边偷笑，尼禄也不敢乱动，生怕耳朵没了。

尖锐的一下刺痛以后，应该是成功了。

“等等。”

V推开了师父，走到了他的面前。

“你想补刀？”

“不是。”

V侧过头摘掉了一边的耳钉，在酒精棉花上擦了擦，“做标记。”

耳钉正是那个万恶之源，尼禄可熟悉这个耳钉了！他的脸蛋有些红，师傅以为这是紧张。

“没关系，纯银的，防感染。”

为了方便，V叉开腿半坐在尼禄身上，靠得极近，捏起了他滚烫滚烫的耳朵。

尼禄皱着眉头，感觉到更多撕扯的细微疼痛，又感觉后面“咔哒”一下。

“好了？”

“好了。”

V的脸庞和他近在咫尺，只差一个亲吻的距离，而他却只是若无其事地眨了眨眼。

当灼热的气氛即将点燃时，V又站了起来。

“照照镜子？”他拿了面小镜子放到了他的面前，尼禄看着自己通红通红的耳垂上，赫然挂着他的名字。

虽然耳钉看上去只是一个简单的装饰...但是...也真够羞耻的。

尼禄撇了撇嘴，肌肉的牵扯让他的耳朵又有些疼。

“放心了吗？”他歪了歪头。

尼禄不知道V有这么调皮。

“这也是我的标记。”

啃噬着他耳侧的男孩颤抖着说。

他把他压在无人的小巷子里，存心要给他也留一个羞耻的印迹。

V半推搡半享受着，膝盖也被他顶开。

“好了好了，别忍不住了。”V慢慢地推开了他，肩膀还起伏着喘气。

男孩脸蛋还通红，“你说什么？”

“我说，别忍不住就在这里就...”他撞了撞男孩的胯。

“我没想...”

尼禄总是在这种场合忽然就表现得出奇纯情，此刻他低着头红着脸，让V觉得是自己带坏了他。

“那今晚有空吗？”V问他，眼神暧昧。

“我还得回家...家庭聚餐...抱歉...”

“没事。”V亲了一口他。

“哥，你看——”但丁慢慢地摇下车窗，“你说那个人，像不像你儿子？”

“有点。”

“那旁边那个呢？”

“有点眼熟。”

他们对了个眼，恍然大悟。

“你不是说凉了吗？”维吉尔看着远处的并排走的两人，他们的手甚至都拉在了一起。

“不管咋样都是好事儿啊。”

“等等，你是不是还介绍他认识新的女孩了？”

“有吗？”但丁装作无事发生过，换了个电台。

“见了鬼的家庭聚餐...”

回家路上尼禄痛骂了自己一顿。

哪有什么家庭聚餐，只不过他心虚了而已，这暗示已经很明显了啊，可是......

嘶——晚风吹得他耳朵又烫又痛。


	15. Chapter 15

尼禄回家的时候，觉得气氛有些微妙。

“回来啦。”

“嗯。”

老爸在看报纸，叔叔在拆外卖。

平平无奇的一天。

“玩得还开心不？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯？今天不是工作日吗？”尼禄挠了挠头。

“怎么，还不打算说吗？”但丁看了他一眼，把披萨盒子扔进了垃圾桶。

“？？？”

“你不要太过分了，但丁！”维吉尔神色出人意料地紧张……

“emmmmmm”

“嚯，没事儿，大侄子，我只是关心一下你最近的生活。”但丁识相地收回了八卦的眼神，“吃饭吃饭。”

“你们是在说…V吗……”尼禄有点别扭地说了出来。

餐桌上一片寂静。

“你不要多想，我们是很开明的家长。”

过了半晌，维吉尔这么说。

尼禄差点被一口披萨噎死，咳嗽了几声。

“恭喜大侄子！”但丁居然举起了快乐肥宅水。

这…………

尼禄只能拿起自己的快乐肥宅水……

维吉尔只是举起了他的小叉子。

“砰！”尴尬的一声脆响。

“有这个必要吗？”尼禄嘟囔了几句，但还是咕嘟咕嘟喝下了可乐，脸却像喝了酒一样红了起来。

“多久了啊？”

“一个礼拜？”尼禄开始被盘问了起来。

“我看是你追的人家？”

虽然很不想承认，但是……

“嗯…”

“咦——不愧是你！”但丁狠狠地拍了拍他肩膀，正想和尼禄表明一下自己在其中的功劳，忽然……

“想个办法和媒体通个气。”维吉尔哪壶不开提哪壶，忽然转换了话题。

尼禄又差点被呛到。

“别逼得那么急，老哥，给年轻人一点时间，适当的小绯闻还是有益营销的。”

“嗯…我不是逼你…但长远来说，还是早做打算。”维吉尔觉得但丁说的有那么点道理，但是自己绝对不是没有道理。

“嗯。”尼禄很乖巧地点了点头，内心一片吐槽。

妈耶——手才刚拉到就要开媒体发布会？这也太玄幻了吧。谁知道以后呢？这才刚在一起，什么都没有个定数呢……

但是……

“你是认真的吧？”维吉尔那双蓝眼睛如刀锋一般让尼禄觉得心里一颤。

尼禄没有思考过这个问题……

“嗯。”

犹豫后的肯定回答，有它自己的特殊意味。年轻人怎么会想得那么长远，不过想和他在一起罢了…

但是，因为他是特别的他，自己也是特别的自己，所以，这是不得不考虑的事情。尼禄明白。

“当然你也不用太在意啦，你觉得好就好。”但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，顺便用眼神无声地怼了维吉尔。

“你干什么啊你吓死他了！”

“这是斯巴达男人的担当！”

晚饭后，尼禄回到了自己的房间里。

游戏没意思，小说没意思，电视剧没意思，只有他有意思。

可自己明明放弃了和他共度一晚的机会。

还是怂。

“不好意思啊，家庭聚餐，不能陪你。”

“我在做饭啊。”

V发来了一张电磁炉上炖着菜的照片。

尼禄真不好意思说自己家吃的是什么垃圾（确实是垃圾食品）。

“看起来好棒啊。”

“来我家吃啊。”

V笑了笑，按了发送，关了火，滚到了床上。

“喵呜——”瞎抖自然也要来玩。在睡过床以后，它根本看不起猫窝了。

V把它抱起来亲了一口，按在怀里。

“喵呜——”

“怎么，你也想他来啊？”

“喵喵喵——”

V抱着瞎抖，给它拍了张自拍照，不忘扯开自己宽松家居服的一边领子，露出一点肩膀来。

“He misses u.”

“搞什么嘛—”尼禄骂了一声。他怎么可能看到猫，画面里明明只有那一点点裸露的皮肤啊！

“好可爱！”

“光夸他有什么用。”V放开了瞎抖，瞎抖似乎咳嗽了一声，有被人类酸臭到。

V躺了一会儿，还是翻身拉开了床头柜。

丢人吧，有男朋友还……

不过……

这不算重要，重要的是…V躺着，侧着头，望向了床的另一侧，仿佛那里还有一个人一样。

“就是那会儿了。”

V闭上了眼睛，感到平静、安稳，以及爽。

虽然不知道恋爱的具体进程如何才算好，但是，如果要的话，也不是不行。想到这儿，尼禄觉得自己有必要看看教学影片，便于今后的实际操作。

他的身体很好想象，素材很多，但是…

还是不知道啊……

尼禄想起了他叉开腿坐在自己身上的感觉，他在小巷里轻轻撞自己的感觉……

他……

他的手白嫩白嫩香香的，不会像自己的一样，手指粗还有老茧，那摸那里的感觉一定也不一样。

尼禄忍不住颤抖了一下，光是想象他的手指就让他觉得够刺激了…

“干什么呢？”

“喂猫呢！”

V写了这么一句自己才能懂的huang 段子。

“那它吃饱了吗？“

尼禄看了看自己的胡萝卜，心想自己从没试过这样的dirty talk。

“所以，不管他是不是认真的，老哥你都太认真了，哪有这么早能决定的事？”

但丁拍了拍他的肩膀。

“但无论做什么都会有代价，要提早准备。”

“说实话，你介意是他吗？”但丁看了维吉尔一眼，想从他过于冷静的眼神中找出些喜怒哀乐来。

“这和我没有关系。”维吉尔的回答过于官方。

“我又不是记者，尼禄也听不见，你可以说说你真实的想法。”但丁笑了笑，转过身去给维吉尔拿了件外套披上——夜里已经有些凉了。

“我不介意，我只是希望这不要伤害到尼禄。”维吉尔说的是实话，任何家长都希望自己的孩子能够安全、其次才是快乐。

“那他呢？”但丁的眼神讳莫如深，

“如果对他有什么偏见的话，对尼禄对他都不公平。”

“是啊——”但丁给他揉了揉肩膀，那里的肌肉一如既往地紧张。

“不过不是你把尼禄推给他的吗？”维吉尔忽然想到了什么，转过了头。

“是，但没想到……”但丁笑了笑，“我只是看他似乎对他感兴趣，如果他年轻的时候能享受一下我们都没有经历过的事情，倒也不错。”

“如果他能够快乐的话，倒也都好。”

维吉尔可以坦然地在但丁面前，说出这样的话，但在尼禄面前，他始终是个不苟言笑有些严肃过头的老父亲。也许他生来如此，也许是他的经历让他少了表达的能力。

“V和我，本质上不是一样的吗？”维吉尔露出了一丝不为人察觉的自嘲笑容来，看着远处漆黑的天色明亮的灯火。

即使维吉尔不说这样的话，但丁自然也明白，但维吉尔还是说了出来。

那是他最不希望提起的事情。

“这不是你一个人的事。”但丁的手一直扶在他的肩膀上，“我得想想送侄子份什么礼物才好


	16. Chapter 16

“土不土啊？”

尼禄看着叔叔送的迪士尼门票，觉得非常崩溃。

然而他们还是去了。

理想中，这是一个追求浪漫的地方，然而，对于童年不幸的小孩，这里也许并不是什么做梦的地方。

尼禄有一种讨孩子喜欢的气质，概括来说是园长气质。现在是他第三次蹲下来帮小朋友和家长拍照了。

“123 茄子——”

V看他手势娴熟地摸了人的头，而自己只是在旁边抱着双臂看着，仿佛一只童话里冷漠的乌鸦。

然而，孩子不识相地跑了过来，抱住了他的腿。这下他站得更像一棵没有感情的树。

“他想和你合影。”尼禄和自己戴着墨镜的恋人笑了笑，并且很确定他在墨镜底下翻了个白眼。

犹豫了一会儿，V摘掉了墨镜。尼禄听到了孩子家长的小小惊呼——这其实让尼禄觉得还挺骄傲的。

V蹲了下来，他只能僵硬地和小孩摆了个造型，修长的腿仿佛无处摆放，脸上的表情逃不掉摄影棚里的胃痛风味。总的来说，小孩好像只是他摆拍广告的一个道具，一个皮包什么的。

尼禄看着取到的景，觉得有点窒息。

“笑一笑。”

V没动，小孩倒是把嘴咧得更开了。

“我说你。”

V看着镜头，脸僵掉了几秒，然后费力地扯了扯嘴角。

“行吧。”尼禄按下了快门。

奇了怪了，明明看着那么奇怪，为什么他拍出来还是那么好看？尼禄看着成片，明明按下快门的那一刻还挺尴尬的。

家长喜笑颜开地领着小孩走了，心想这是十年后儿子上社交软件的珍贵电子遗产。

“拍得挺好的。”尼禄自己手机里也存了一张， 递到了V的面前，V却不怎么感兴趣。

“也许你适合来这里找份什么工作。”他的声音听着有些醋意。

“说起来你可能不信，我第一次来。”

“没想到啊。”V看上去并不是非常吃惊。

“就是第一次来。”尼禄笑了笑，没有多解释。

他还没打算告诉他，自己在12岁前，一直是个孤儿。

所有人都会理所当然地以为他有个快乐无忧的童年，没事就能去去迪士尼，就像这里每一个开心的孩子一样。可惜天不遂人愿。

“你是不是觉得我一直都挺开心挺傻的呀？”尼禄没头没脑地就说出了口。

“什么意思？”V松了松手，有些紧张。交往过程中这样的话并不是好征兆。

“没事，只是觉得我们才刚刚认识，还有许多需要了解的空间。”尼禄握紧了他有些松开的手，知道自己没头没脑的话会产生误会，解释了起来。

“可每个人都有不愿意透露的秘密，不是吗？”V低下了头。

“是啊—不过……”尼禄想了想，只能这么回答，却发现身边人的气压似乎低了下去。

“你干什么啊，紧张兮兮的，我开玩笑啦。”尼禄勾住了他的肩膀。

“不过我确实觉得你挺傻的。”V收起了脸上的阴暗神色，笑了笑。

阳光下两个人的影子，和影子的主人一样亲密无间。

没有绝对坦诚的恋爱关系，就像阳光下必定会有影子。只有在乎的时候，才会去隐瞒。

他能有什么秘密呢？V想。

他会有什么不堪回首的过去，说出来可能说失去现在的一切呢？

“恭喜你。”

V在看到这条消息的同时就删掉了它，感到胃里一阵恶心，仿佛看到了信息的主人站在自己的面前，用最道貌岸然的方式说着最恶心的话。

和尼禄交往的消息，大概圈内人多多少少都听到了一耳，八卦论坛上估计也有捕风捉影的帖子。

别人怎么想，V根本不在意。

只是那个没有备注但他还记得的号码让他在意。一切也被那个人看在眼里。

虽然时间维度上，过去的篇章已经翻了过去，可只要那个知道他过往的人还在，用那样的目光凝视他的新生活，过去就永远不能过去。

他也永远无法谅解自己。

和年轻的恋人一同走在阳光下，固然是快乐的、前路光明的。然而，身后的影子，却也跟着他们，无法逃避。

气氛其实有些奇怪。大概是因为童年不幸的小孩，和迪士尼多半八字不合。

“我12岁才被我爸领回去。”

吃着饭，对着米奇头，尼禄忽然就说出了口，对面的黑发青年一脸懵逼，脸上因为停止咀嚼而鼓出了一块。

“我12岁之前在孤儿院过的，虽然我爸确实是我亲爸。”

V看着他，努力去理解这双蓝眼睛在寻觅些什么。

V猜，他不喜欢他的爸爸。

“所以……”

“这没什么啦，我没想什么，只是我觉得你应该知道这件事情。”尼禄低下头，窘迫地搓着手。

“你很少和人说起，是吧。”V握住了他的手。

“很少。”

“那我很荣幸。”

“你是我男朋友，这不一样。”尼禄抱怨着抬起了头，皱着眉头，不知道V为什么装傻。

“多不一样？”V露出了熟悉的胜券在握的笑容。

“这还用说吗？你…“但是尼禄也不知道该怎么说了，“你让我觉得我不应该有什么背着你的秘密。”

“那…我是不是应该一样，告诉你一个秘密作为你交换？”V眨了眨眼睛。

“没有必要啦，我只是一时兴起......”

“我妈妈有毒瘾，抛弃了我。”

说这些话的时候，V的神情平静到尼禄觉得震惊，仿佛他已经把痛苦咀嚼过太多次，才能真的不在乎一样。

“我很抱歉听到…”尼禄不知道该如何回应这个被自己强行要求分享的童年创伤。

“我告诉你不是想让你了解更多我，怜悯我…”

“对不起…”尼禄道着歉，觉得自己昏了头。

“而是因为我也爱你。“V打断了他。

“爱”这个字，让V的舌尖也发麻。男孩的蓝眼睛看着自己，让他觉得喘不过气来。

这一刻，他们才意识到他们的关系已经到了如此的深度，仿佛两人看遍了海底的珊瑚美景，才感受到了海水的压力。

他愿意告诉他童年的创伤，不想隐瞒任何事，而他居然也愿意坦诚相对、无所...还是有所保留。

V垂下了眼睛，自嘲地笑了笑，“太过了。”

“不...”男孩否定着。

“先生，这边结账已经完成了，再和您确认一下，房间已经准备好了，这是您的房卡，祝您度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

？？？

V眨了眨眼睛，确认自己没有听错，看了看尼禄。

“不对啊？这不是自助餐的卡吗？”

“啊—那可能是我们的疏忽，没有和您说明白，这也包含了一晚上的总统套房。“服务员还是很有专业素养，但估计心里在偷笑。

带人开 | 房还装傻，还像个富二代吗？

房卡已经被塞到了尼禄手里，尼禄看着，有些摸不着头脑。

“大侄子啊，拿去用吧。”

叔叔的慈祥笑容浮现在心头。

……………

他们沉默地走上了电梯，电梯里也没有第三个人，下降的时候无比寂静。

“我…我不知道这还有这回事。”尼禄结结巴巴地说。

“我是应该相信你，还是不应该。”

“你应该不相信吧。”尼禄笑了笑，“这太扯了。”

“有很大区别吗？”V挽住了他的胳膊，故意逗他，“但我有点明白了为什么你今天吐露童年创伤。”

尼禄低下头挠了挠脑袋，“不是一回事...” 

电梯正好落了地，让尼禄本就牵强的解释彻底梗在喉咙口——他就像一个用童年创伤博得恋人同情、从而达成肉体关系的骗子。

看着当了真的男孩，V摇了摇头，挽紧了他的胳膊。

“我其实不在乎这些，你不必多心。”

我像是一个随便会说爱的人吗？你最好还是不要骗我。

他们是下来看烟花的，广场上已经挤了不少人，但是凭他们的身高，站在远处，也还是能够看到。

这是一个所谓的“梦想可以成真”的地方。

听着解说的旁白，V和人群一起抬起了头，等待着表演的开始。尼禄握着他的手，在寒冷的冬夜他的掌心里仿佛有团小小的火焰。

在漫长的人生前二十四年，V梦想过有钱、不再饥寒交迫的生活，却从来没有做过“被爱被保护”的梦。

这就是一场美丽如童话的梦。

烟火在空中绽放，音乐环绕，绚丽的颜色在夜空中璀璨夺目。

如果这就是梦呢？

V看了看身边的人，男孩昂着头，眼里映照出光彩，嘴唇微微张开，兴奋而幸福的样子溢于言表。

那这一刻一定是真实的吧。

V抚摸着尼禄的脸，让他的眼睛里除了烟花还有自己。男孩主动地填补了他们的距离，适时地让这浪漫气氛达到顶峰的时刻，在他们的生命中留下标记。

尼禄环紧了他瘦削的身体，和他共享着一点点稀薄的空气，而V的手指轻轻地抚摸着他耳垂上那个自己的标记。

“记住现在。”

他们鼻尖相抵，气息灼热，V在这一期一会的难忘气氛里，喃喃地说。


	17. Chapter 17

尼禄没想到，这气氛能这么对头。感谢迪士尼，感谢烟花，感谢空气中的粉尘，感谢🙏

牵着男朋友的手，都感觉到他的娇羞了呢，虽然尼禄知道他根本不是这么回事。

打开了门，两人的目光都去落在了那张床上。

尼禄咽了口唾沫。

真够大的……

“我先去洗澡啊。”V不动声色地就进了浴室。

不会找我拿衣服吧……尼禄想着。

可他太太平平地洗完了澡，睡衣穿得好好的，擦头发都没有卖弄呢。

“那…我去了？”

他点了点头，绿眼睛在湿湿的碎发里仿佛绿色宝石

洗澡的时候，尼禄很认真地把自己洗了一下，重点也好好洗了。

应该还行吧，他从没那么认真地观察过那里。

擦干头发的时候，尼禄忽然想到了些很刺激的东西。比如他会不会……或者……

或者……

尼禄总觉得有人会突然开门进来…

“好了啊。”V顺口问了一声。

“嗯。”

尼禄走出了浴室，外面灯还亮着，床上也平平整整的，没有人没穿衣服躺在上面。

V坐在落地窗前，晃着高脚杯，露出纤细的手腕脚腕。

他站了起来，帮尼禄也倒上了一杯。

这是什么君子操作？品着红酒看着夜景，然后看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想？

V并不着急的样子，而尼禄心里有些疑惑。

“别浪费了。”他仰头把剩下的一点深红酒液也喝尽，楼下空空的杯子。

尼禄也跟着他干了，收口的时候忍不住皱了皱眉头—他还是不习惯这苦味。

V笑了，脸上有淡淡的红晕，不知道是浴室的蒸汽还是酒精的催化。

“接下来干什么？”他问。

“接下来…你想干什么……”尼禄眼神闪烁，不敢直视。

“我不知道我理解得对不对？“V给自己再倒上了一杯。

“你想的是？”尼禄小心翼翼地看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

我是不会先动手的，V如是想着。我不是第一次吃亏了。

他怎么还不动？尼禄盘算着气氛差不多了，他不是一直挺主动的？

“是不是该...”

“该休息了?”

直到累计起来的气氛凉下来，都没有再多的进展。

这种熟悉的失望并不是第一次吧。V有些泄气，昂起了下巴，准备转过身去再来上一口，把自己喝晕了睡觉算了。

忽然，他被拉住了手腕。

“做什么？”V问他。

“做……”男孩满脸通红，这难道是要他说出来？

“你说什么？”V依旧装傻，紧追不放。

……

“和我……”尼禄脸红得能滴血，而V依旧胜券在握地步步紧逼，绿眼睛里氤氲着情欲。

忽然，尼禄只觉得有凉丝丝的东西伸进了他的睡衣。

“嘶——”他忍不住抽了口气，眼神却不敢离开那双绿色眼睛。

“和你？”他眯着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，伸进他衣服的手，顺着他小腹往下的毛发、轻轻撩拨。

“艹”

这么刺激的吗？生理冲动战胜了心理上的不确定，尼禄一把把他拉进了一个滚烫的吻里，几乎磕破了他的嘴唇。

不要怂！

尼禄想着，狠狠啃着他，手毫不含糊地就摸上了他的屁股…然而他才更狠，直接抓着他的鸡儿，就那么几下尼禄就觉得爽得起飞。

一来二去，V睡袍的带子也松了。

“帮我脱掉。”V凑在他的耳边说。

尼禄听话地照做，黑色睡袍落在他的脚边，尼禄忍不住去看他。

作为一个男人，他有着明显的腰线，看得见肋骨，而且……没有毛。

啧啧——

“也要我帮你脱啊。”V笑了笑，跪了下来，送上嘴唇，拿牙齿轻轻咬开了系带，再伸手一抖，凉意激得尼禄一哆嗦。

现在他也光了，鸡儿起立，贴着他的脸……

这太刺激了吧。

这么好看一张脸放在这么丑的玩意儿旁边……尼禄觉得有点腿软。他好像明白了接下来要看什么。

“别——”男孩托住了他的下巴。

V有些惊讶地抬头看着他。

“我不喜欢……”男孩有些害羞地说。

天底下还有不喜欢被口的男的？

V只能会意地点了点头，在他的小腹上湿湿地吻了一下。

你别说，真要吃这么个大家伙，也挺费劲的。

“那直接来？”

尼禄掐着他的双腿把他抱了起来，轻轻放到床上。

“避孕套和润滑剂都在我包里。”V有点不好意思地提醒他。

来个迪士尼带这些干什么？尼禄当然不是不敢问的，除非他今晚不想吃到。

拆避孕套的时候，尼禄手抖掉了两次。V最后亲手帮他带上。在他慢慢推上去的时候，很明显，紧张的大家伙抽搐了几下。

直接来就直接来吧。形状尺寸他都很满意。

V躺了下去，双腿半分不分。门户大开对着人也不是他的风格。

男孩凑上前，慢慢俯身下来，看着深红色床单上他宛若白色大理石雕塑的身体。

如果不是上头了，他真的能欣赏一会儿。

身下人夹着腿，半开不开地轻轻扭动。尼禄突发奇想地亲吻他的膝盖。这似乎很奏效，V慢慢地打开了腿，露出了更多隐秘的肌肤。

尼禄不知道自己在做什么，只是那雪白的肌肤似乎就应该泛着水光，露出吮吸的红色。他轻轻地啃着，身下人的手不住抓住了他的头发，胯部不自觉地上顶，让更烫的肌肤触碰到了他的脸颊。

他也硬了，颜色比常人浅上许多的性器此刻涌上了充血的红色，尼禄顺势抚摸了两把，他现在才敢碰他，而V轻轻地呻吟了。

直面他的欲望，比想象中的要刺激得多。他几乎门户大开的腿间，隐密处的入口隐约泛着水光，尼禄试探着碰了碰那个滚烫湿润的地方。

要怎么进去？

V伸出了手臂，够到了床头的润滑剂，扔给了他。

尼禄笨拙地在掌心挤上了一点、想了想，用手指蘸着，就向着那里伸了进去。

是一片温暖紧致的黑暗。

他看着自己的手指进去了他的身体，紧张得不敢动弹。

会不会很痛啊？

V也吃力地昂着脑袋看着他——自己的反应比想象中要敏感许多，今晚的他过分动情了，他自己都有数下面有多湿。

两根。他的身体咬着他，抽动两下，还听到了滑腻腻的水声。

三根。他有些害怕会弄坏他，但那已经打开透露出粉红色的小口，仿佛还吃得下更多，慢慢地缩着，讨好着他。而他的主人还咬着嘴唇，发出沉沉的呻吟。

“可以了，进来吧。”

尼禄的脑子一懵，飞快地抽出了手，紧张地扶着自己，对上那个微微翕动的湿润小口。

突然离开的空虚感让V几乎惊叫了出来，而他感觉到了更火热的东西抵住了自己，不由把腿分得更开。

“好…”尼禄几乎是咬了咬牙，把自己送了进去。

“嘶——”他一下进得太猛，V忍不住弯起了腰，可这湿热紧致的包裹，让尼禄的大脑一片空白，顾不得V皱起的眉头，只想顺着这片紧致继续进去。

嘶——够粗暴的。

要不是今天状态好，可能就被弄得够呛了。V喘着气，慢慢适应身体里的大家伙。

“抱歉…”僵持了一会儿，尼禄有些手忙脚乱地慢慢趴到了他的身上，混乱地亲着他的脸颊，拼命忍住要抽插的欲望。

在V也回应了一个吻以后，他开始了没什么节奏地耸动，而V也搂着他的肩膀，发出低低的喘息。

不想让第一次搞留下什么不好印象，V格外卖力。

实际上，他并不爽，但是……他还是挺卖力地夹了，也不忘叫几下。

但尼禄总是找不到重点，而且…节奏很乱……

V还在困惑的时候，尼禄忽然深深顶了几下，然后趴倒了在他身上。

？？？

？？？？？

“结束了？”

“哈？”

难道不想日我就是因为……不行吗？

“那个……”

“抱歉…”男孩从他身上爬了起来，去拆套子的时候还不小心洒了点出来。

“艹…”

他有点沉默地在床头坐了会儿，V还躺在床上，这场面就好像他们犯了什么错误一样。

“你不会是处男吧？”

男孩满脸通红。

“被我说中了？”V看着又惊讶又好笑。

尼禄把脸埋到了枕头里，默认了这件事。

艹，是又怎么了？

谁让你那么紧啊？

“你可以告诉我的嘛。“V拍了拍他的背，“我可以更配合你。”他嘴上安慰着，可还是忍不住笑。

居然有人会在迪士尼的酒店里破处。

“那也是挺难忘的第一次。”

尼禄从枕头里抬起头，怨念地看着他，“我白天拍照叫你笑怎么没见你笑那么开心？”

“不是…我说怎么会有人不喜欢被口的…”V还在笑。

尼禄翻了个身，觉得糟糕透了。

“没有说你表现不好啦。”V凑了过去安抚他的小处男，“我们还有很多机会是不是？”

“而且…”

V凑在他的耳边，“你挺大的。”

这话说得尼禄一个激灵男人的自尊心好像又有所恢复。

他看了看趴在身边还光着的V，忽然想到了些什么。

“那你是不是还没…”尼禄比划了一下。

“没事。”

“我帮你？”尼禄问了一句。

“不用。“V不觉得他能搞出点什么来还不如省点事儿。

“那多不好…”尼禄不好意思说刚才自己真的挺爽的，想到V是装的就有些尴尬。

“你喜欢被口吗？”尼禄没办法，就问了。

喜欢，但你会吗？

V来不及拒绝，男孩就掰开他的腿爬到了他的身下。

“好吧，别用牙齿。”V躺了下去，闭上了眼睛，投降了。

“你咋都不长毛的？”尼禄还是忍不住摸了摸他光洁的小腹。

“闭嘴。”V轻轻哼了一声。

其实他也挺大的。

尼禄回忆着小电影里的样子，慢慢含住了他，小心翼翼地不嗑到他，不太会吞也不太会舔，只是非常认真地含住了。

什么味道他说不好，但是他现在觉得下巴很酸，不得要领。

V摸了摸他银色的短发，看着他那副吃力的样子也心疼。

他大概真的挺希望自己能爽到吧。

“算了…”V一把把他拉了起来，压倒在床上。

“学好了啊。“ 他看了一眼尼禄，把头发别到了耳后，俯下身去。

艹——

尼禄爽得只想骂人。

在他温热的口腔里，他很快又恢复了战斗状态。敏感的铃口也还被V的舌尖轻轻挑逗。

咕叽咕叽的水声听着更加情色，有银丝从他的嘴角挂下，一直垂到他下身银白的毛丛里，而他几缕漏下的黑发也撩拨着他的小腹，时不时抬起的绿眼睛更是无比勾人。

尼禄忍不住顶了顶，往他更深处撞了撞，碰上的吞咽反应让他爽得头皮发麻。

但V咳嗽了一下，吐出了他的阴茎，嘴唇上泛着水光粼粼。

“对不起…对不起…”

“别在床上说对不起。”V的声音沙哑得格外性感。

“再来一次，证明你不是不行怎么样？”V勾起了一遍嘴角，看了看尼禄又可以了的、紧紧贴着小腹的鸡儿。

人太主动都是要吃亏的，但是又怎么忍得住不主动呢？

V不管了，撕开了避孕套帮他套上，跪着扶着他的阴茎，就坐了下去。

尼禄看着，一动也不敢动。

他的视角可以看到他的脸。

他慢慢地扭腰动了起来，漂亮的腰身晃动起来线条流畅，简练的肌肉线条更让认大饱眼福。

尼禄当然得踹着他的屁股，忍不住捏了捏那两团弹性十足的软肉。

他明显在自己用力找自己的敏感点，尼禄看着他双眼微阖、咬着嘴唇、脸上泛起红晕的样子，在他撞击的啪啪声中，还有轻微的几声喘息。

“别盯着我看。”睁开了眼睛的V，有些羞愤地一把捂住了尼禄的眼睛。

“不看不看。”尼禄答应着，顺手去摸那随着他晃动节奏摇摆的性器。

他皱了皱眉头，但没有拒绝。

“啊——“他发出了一声没再遮掩的呻吟，尼禄摸到了他前面渗出的液体。

这次爽到了吧。

他的节奏似乎有些乱了，他还扭着腰在讨好自己的敏感点，可却心有余而力不足，脸上的红晕也越发明显。

尼禄一直有顶着胯迎合他，现在看起来，到了局势反转的时刻了。

V一屁股坐在了他身上，拍了拍他已经被抓红的胸肌，声音虚弱，“自己来。”

这一回尼禄可是非常用心地忍着。

现在他不舍得出去，就这么带着V翻了身，再交换了个吻。

“告诉我怎么样才能让你爽到，好不好？”他很认真地和他说。

他轻轻地顶着，观察着他的表情。

看起来不是这里。

尼禄轻轻往上顶了顶，发现他忽然皱起了眉头发出了一声呻吟。

“这里是吗?“

他绞紧的甬道让尼禄头皮发麻，但还是忍下猛撞的冲动，确认着。

V没有说话，只是点了点头。

接下来，男孩的每一下都往着那个地方去了。

突然袭来的快感让V几乎喘不过气来，一面想逃开一面又忍不住把自己打得更开，指甲在他的肩膀上留下无数抓痕。

“快点吗？“

男孩问他，V没有回答。

男孩默认了，他加快了自己的节奏，能感觉到他里面一阵阵的紧缩，夹得他只要稍不注意就会缴械。

V被操得几乎要高潮。

“轻…轻点……”他终于忍不住求了饶，可是后面已经开始痉挛着不能忍受更慢的节奏了。

V下意识地去抓自己的前面，而尼禄先他一步到了位，几下之后，乳白色液体落在了他的小腹上。

尼禄没有想到过会这样。

高潮后的V躺在下面，失神地喘着气。

“继续，你也结束。”他说。

没有几下，他也在这具温暖的身体里结束了。

久久地停留在这片泥泞里不愿分开。

他就想一直这样这样下去。

“怎么样啊？”

“还行吧。”V阖着眼睛说，虽然这个“还行”的标准已经相当高了。

“我觉得还挺好的。“男孩努了努嘴。

“谢谢你对我的高度评价哈。”V笑了笑，浑身发软的困倦让他睡意昏沉，忍不住地往尼禄身上靠。

“我一定不是你表现最好的床伴吧。”

听见这句话，V睁开了眼睛，“你很在意这个吗？”

“有一点。”尼禄只是实话实说，谁能不在意你的过去呢？

V没有说话，仿佛在沉思着什么。

“我…惹你生气了？”尼禄觉得这会儿气氛不对了，他看上去很沮丧。

“没事，这是事实，你在意很正常。”

你常常觉得你只是我的一小部分，  
可你不知道，我爱你要比你想象中的多。

“我好喜欢你啊。”他抱着他，傻乎乎地说。

“傻瓜，在床上这么说多半是骗人的。”

“我不是！“

“我知道。”V摸了摸他他的银色头发，“我也是。”

他的绿眼睛看起来很温柔，他身上很少流露出这样的感觉来，尼禄看着他，被他说服了。他总是垫着脚尖走路却还是被他轻轻松松地看破，在V面前，他当然是紧张的、不自信的，就算V告诉他他也爱他，这样的不自信还是会存在。

“如果我不爱你的话，你喝醉那天我就会把你睡了。”V想了想，还是说了，自嘲地笑着。

“可我不想和你变成那种关系…”V说着，

我不想失去一个真正关心我的人。

“真的啊？”尼禄的理解还停留在“我就想把你睡了”这句话。

“随你怎么想吧。”V翻了个身，“睡觉睡觉。”

再聊下去怕是再来第三回了。

“你别误会啊，抱着睡很累的，我只是出于实际考虑。”

“哦。”

黑暗中尼禄还是暗戳戳地从后面抱着他。


	18. Chapter 18

It feels like home.

自从迪士尼奇妙之旅后，但丁常常觉得给孩子打包打包好搬出去得了。孩子不回家成了常有的事。

维吉尔看着“爸，我今晚不回来了”的短信，陷入了短暂的沉默。从办公室窗外望去，依稀能看见自己给儿子买的车亮起了灯光。

“走吧。” 尼禄给V拉开了车门。

夜色掩护了他们，目前他们的关系还没有正式向外界确认。

V坐在车上，翻着社交网络上流传的绯闻照片，照片的质量尚且可以，模特当然比较关注自己上镜如何，不太在意身边人有没有变成表情包。

“怎么感觉富二代不太聪明的亚子。” 

V忍不住笑了出来，再看了一眼照片上男孩一副迷茫的皱着眉头的样子。

“笑什么呢？”尼禄瞥了一眼他在看些什么。

“你还会关注自己粉丝的动态啊。”

“嗯啊，你不会关注了我的后援会吧。”

“切——我没有。”尼禄心想着回去得赶紧取关，“他们怎么说啊？”

“说你看起来不太聪明。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，“行吧，那是觉得我不行喽。”

“他们觉得我们逢场作戏吧，”V放下手机笑了笑，看着周五晚堵车道上的一片灯火，“你想，总裁独子和旗下当红模特，你觉得很真实吗？”

“可这不就是真的吗？”尼禄随手切了个电台，顺手搓了搓副驾驶乘客的大腿。

“是啊，有时候我自己都觉得不真实。”V打了一下他不安分的手。

“所以他们希望你找个什么样的啊？”

“年近半百、气质儒雅、有沧桑人生经历、把我当成创作缪斯的艺术家吧。”

“这么具体？我看是你自己的设想吧。”

“我自己倒确实一直想找个sugar daddy来着。我从小的梦想呢，就是躺在糖爹床上数钱。”V看着男孩，调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“行啊，我了解了。”男孩笑了笑，慢慢踩上了油门，跟着车队往前挪了一丢丢。

“然后拿着这些卖屁股得来的钱，去养我自己喜欢的人。”他冲着尼禄笑了笑。

“你倒不必操这个心。” 男孩摸了摸他的脸。

“通常结局是被糖爹发现了，我被扫地出门、去追求真爱，而我的小白脸并不爱我。在我来到他家门口的时候，吓得把我关在了门外，我就在大雨里等着，不知道该去哪里。”

“我走啊走，也许碰到了一个和我一样黑头发绿眼睛的小孩子，给他买了糖吃。然后回过头，看见咖啡店里熟悉的那个咖啡师。”

“他和我说，'你还好吧'。”

“所以，接下来你会爱上那个咖啡师吗？”

“不，我不会。”V摇了摇头，“但是他爱我，与其说是爱不如说是怜悯，可人终究是会向更致命、更受伤的爱投降。”

“也就是说，你还是爱那个不要你的人？”

“是的。”V看着尼禄，点了点头，在认真的气氛里徘徊了一会儿， 又适时地脱离了出来，笑了笑，“谢谢你认真听我说怪话啊。”

V会说这样的怪话，自言自语地讲故事，但讲得总是很好听，很投入。

“你该去当个剧作家什么的。”尼禄握住了他的手。其实能听他讲这样乱七八糟的话也挺好，至少他在外面从来不会说。

“说真的，如果你想的话，现在不是不可以。”

“都是很久很久以前的事情了。”V的声音低了下去。

车流开始移动了起来，他们已经离开了最拥堵的路段。他们的目的地不是什么高级餐馆，而是V的家里——最简易实惠方便的约会地点。

一切都过于快速地步入了正轨。

红酒炖牛肉在锅里咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，剩下的V就自己边做边喝了。

尼禄正在和瞎抖一起拆快递，他刚刚给瞎抖的新玩具刚刚送到了。

“来看看爸爸给你买了什么好东西。”瞎抖站了起来，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，尼禄一把抱起了它，晃了晃猫咪柔软的身体，用它的爪子扒拉快递。

“说什么呢？你是他隔壁尼禄叔叔。”耳尖的青年背着身偷笑，不过瞎抖有了个人型大玩具也算是好事。

“你妈妈真讲辈分。”尼禄凑着瞎抖耳边小声小声地抱怨。

“我没发现你这么爱喝啊，早知道你那天根本喝不趴啊。”尼禄扭头看见了V手边空掉了的酒瓶。

“我没让你来啊。”

尼禄慢慢地走近，从后面环上了V的小细腰，闻着他耳边淡淡的香味，看着锅子里浓稠的酱汁翻滚。如果没有搞错的话，这个感觉叫作“人妻”。

“现在没工夫和你动手动脚。”V毫不留情地向左跨了一大步拿出了菜刀。

“切——” 尼禄心想，搞得好像拍摄间隙约去厕所的不是他一样。

V会做饭得益于模特严格的自我管理，自己做的东西当然比较放心一点，而且味道也相当不错。尼禄不止一次在饭桌上吐槽他的老爸叔叔，做的那叫什么玩意儿。

V知道，尼禄没有妈妈，自然不会提起，而尼禄也从没听V提过他的家人甚至朋友。这是一种心照不宣的默契，现在这样就挺好的，没必要天天都分享童年创伤，吃吃好吃的不就挺开心吗？

对尼禄来说，他说不清喜欢V哪一点，但看着他就是很开心。

谈恋爱上头就是这副鬼样子，平日里看得人模狗样一本正经上班的富二代和高冷的小模特，私下里都是这副上头的不太聪明的亚子。这种藏着掖着的感觉还是挺爽的。

在公司里若无其事擦肩而过背后发骚扰短信相当好玩，亲自解开那些高定衣服抚摸完美肉体的感觉也是很得劲儿，看着粉丝嘴里的“邪魅总裁”像小猫咪一样撅屁股是最爽的。

尼禄看了一眼早早坐床上开着电脑不知道在干啥的V，心中有所想法，悄悄地把瞎抖关进了笼子——这是一个相当重要不能忽视的步骤，你不能想象一只小猫咪会对你的幸福生活产生多么大的困扰。

听见了笼子扣上、瞎抖喵喵叫的声音，V心中大概有数了。

早前尼禄也干出来过要求节省水费争取一起洗澡的傻事儿，或者搞出很多以为觉得自己很帅气的花样，比如壁咚，结果是自己比他高上一点，气势瞬间塌掉，或者说很傻的霸道总裁台词，“你这是在玩火”，把自己直接笑干。V有时候真的不知道是要配合小朋友、不要打击他乐于尝试的自信比较好，还是培养他正确的情趣比较合适。

不过嘛，结果都是一样，年轻人的身体就是好啊，V隐隐觉得腰间酸痛，忍不住锤了两下。

身体是真的好。

现在，五肢发达头脑简单的小朋友爬上了床，故作正经地打会儿游戏。

那就和他一起正经一会儿呗，V心想着，继续看小说。

我今天不做一个小朋友了！尼禄下定决心，说实在的，被当成小朋友是他最介意的地方，总感觉自己折腾了好大一通，结果就被他邪魅一笑付诸东流了。

他今天格外沉得住气，会不会是晚饭吃得太饱影响供血？V有些疑惑。

“喵呜——”

你们既然不搞，为什么不放我出来！瞎抖默默地叫唤。

“我困了，先睡了。”V心想这人一定是闷声憋大招，不能让他得逞。

尼禄有点困惑，有点吃惊，又有点无奈。咋就这么不接招？

“你真的累了啊？”

“真的，你没看见我拍摄吗？”

“那好吧。”尼禄乖乖地翻了个身缩了回去。

“抱着我。”V的命令非常简洁。

“哦。”尼禄觉得再一次被利用了。

果然哈，身体还是很诚实的。V慢慢地磨蹭屁股。

“你要睡睡啊，别乱动。”尼禄按住了他的大腿。

“动得你把持不住了啊？等我睡着了去厕所来一发？”

“靠你什么意思！”尼禄明白了自己又被耍了，直接一把摸进了裤子里面已经有些滑滑的入口，不能这么轻易放过他！

“啪！”尼禄又把灯给开了。

“开灯看得清楚！”他义正言辞。

V最怕这个。

V一声咒骂软在了呻吟里，尼禄的手指越来越聪明了。

办事结束后，身体比较好的那一方负责事后清理和放猫出笼，瞎抖非常熟练地跳到了床上全家团聚。

V埋在枕头里，睡得香甜。

害，你别说，睡着了其实最好看，谁都没见过，尼禄心里又一阵暗爽，毕竟太多人见过他了。

留住人生精彩瞬间，尼禄悄悄地拿起了手机，准备拍上一张。

在定格的瞬间，睡着的人忽然睁开了眼睛。

“删掉。”

“挺好看的啊。”

“删掉。”V的神情非常严肃，尼禄觉得大可不必这么认真，明明照片一点没拍毁，但是...还是算了吧。

“给你吧，你自己删。”他乖乖地把手机了V，乖得V有些心软。

删掉的同时，V忍不住手贱往前翻了翻，结果是一张...直男自拍。

“233333333333”V笑了起来，尼禄一把拿回了手机，看到了屏幕上赫然的直男自拍，角度清奇，表情尴尬，也许是他某次想模仿某人硬照的失败产物。

“23333333” V笑得缩着一团。

“笑什么啊你！”尼禄顺着被子搓他，一来二去又搅和到了一起。

“你他妈的又可以了啊？”V感觉到了小尼禄好像又抬头了。

“那你可不可以？”尼禄眨眨眼睛，还在床上的瞎抖表示我只是个孩子。

“睡觉睡觉，你自己看着办。”V一把关了灯。

“算了算了，过来。”

沉默了一会儿以后，V想想那个小眼神还是过意不去，还是在被子里拿手帮起了他。

“这样可以吗？”

“麻烦你了。”

“你真客气。”

“瞎抖你干什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

瞎抖今晚注定只能睡笼子了。

一通折腾也快后半夜了，确实是该睡觉了。

“话说，我拍你，你真的生气了啊？”尼禄抓紧了这会儿V最好说话的时候，问个明白。

“没有，只是...”V沉默了一下，“你太傻了，我怕你不留神就发社交媒体了。”

“我怎么会啊？”

“当红模特勾引经纪公司总裁独子——真爱无敌还是金钱交易？”V装着主播腔念了出来。

“但是...一直藏下去也...我不是强迫你...”

“我明白。”V睁开了眼睛，看上去非常清醒，翻身拿出了自己的手机。

“看镜头，收下巴，眼睛别瞪，靠过来点，表情自然点。”

咔嚓——

照片上，黑发青年躺在银发男孩的臂弯里，场面非常事后也非常事后，不过，并没有那么油腻，看上去还挺清新纯爱的。

“收好了啊。”V笑了笑，把图片发给了尼禄，“以后说不定你就想拍更过分的呢。”

“不会，我没有那种爱好。”尼禄义正言辞。

V无奈地笑了笑，话中有话，“但愿如此。”

“你想来我家吃个饭不？”

见家长？？？？？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你觉得薇薇为什么那么介意呢？
> 
> 嗯，就是那个最糟糕的原因，
> 
> 下回见家长，也算是公开


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潮吹 失禁描写  
翻车的angry sex  
自行避让

谈个恋爱还要昭告天下，这就是对象美丽的代价。

确定关系是水到渠成自然而然的事情，但昭告天下这一环节总是让人困扰。

坐在后台的尼禄，看着红毯上熟悉的人在咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯里，双手插兜，黑色高领拉得严严实实，只有手腕脚腕露出一丁点皮肤，还戴着金丝眼镜，搞得很禁欲（个鬼）的样子。

口亨，他是我的。只有尼禄知道黑色高领下面藏着藏着什么好东西。

照片有不少，捕风捉影的消息也不少，但他们还是挺低调的（虽然你们不相信罢了），而且，两个男的搁一块儿，你也能说是兄弟情——甚至他们自己都彼此当作兄弟了一段时间。所以，真真假假，除了从正主嘴里亲口说出来，都不算数。

V知道尼禄很在意这个，有安全感的年轻人当然不畏惧于向全世界展示自己的幸福，也不在乎有多少双恶狠狠的眼睛盯着他糖果般的人生。

实事求是，和V交往，对于尼禄、对于Sparda公司来说，都不是一个非常合适的选择。V对于这一点非常清楚。尤其是现在公司正处在即将开始新一轮融资的关口，任何的不稳定因素都需要被排除。

所幸，到现在，V都没被家长找去喝茶，从尼禄这么坦坦荡荡的态度，他大概也能猜出维吉尔的态度。

不过，也许人家只是觉得年轻人玩玩罢了，不会当真。

采访区，话筒怼到了V的面前。

“请问，之前有拍摄到您和斯巴达公司总裁儿子在一起的照片，你们现在是什么关系？”

V一口气差点没上来，头有点晕，不过场面还是要hold住。

“最近尼禄有参与到拍摄的项目中来，我们的合作很愉快，而且他也是一个很有想法的人，我们私下也会经常交流看法。”滴水不漏，模棱两可，但也给媒体有东西可写，V非常礼貌平静地回答完了问题，却冷不防看见了后面一双湛蓝的眼睛——尼禄也在后面。

“那请问你们有在交往吗？”

“没有.。”V本能地说出了这个答案，说完胃里就重重地一沉。

他再想去寻找人群中的男孩的时候，男孩已经离开了。

接下来V听到了什么回答了什么都不太清楚了，只是凭借着本能完成了采访，脑海里只剩下男孩看他的那个眼神。

尼禄啊尼禄，事情真的不是你想象的那样的。他心里解释着，可自己都听出来了这说辞的苍白。

他不说“没有”多好，他就说些有的没的，别给答复都比这个否定的答案强啊。

“他和别人说的话你就当真啊？”

“你有病吗？”

看着妮可义愤填膺的语音，尼禄似乎清醒了一点。

“不是...”

“成熟一点啊，尼禄，他对你怎么样你难道不知道吗？”

“我...”

“糟糕！！” 尼禄看着时间，忽然才想起来了他们今晚有约好见面，拔腿就跑了。

完蛋了，他一定要被我气死了。

其实他们今晚是有约会的。

V一个人坐在餐厅的隐蔽角落，杯子里的柠檬水已经喝干。他戳了戳手机屏幕，看了一下时间。

他已经迟到半个小时了。

不过，V是不会联系他的。

这不是在双方通气之前约定俗成的做法吗？对媒体打擦边球，糊弄过去，可尼禄的眼神明明就是......就是他因为自己的回答而失望。难道要自己众目睽睽下就不管不顾地宣布恋爱关系吗？

我他妈的又没做错什么？

V冷笑了一下，站起来穿上了大衣，走了出去。

街道上昏黄的路灯光让他想到了那个晚上，男孩一个人在小巷里和人打着电话，痛骂着不幸的遭遇。

“我他妈的还真的挺喜欢他的。”

他是这么说的，而V很相信他。

说不内疚是假的，说不生气也是假的，说不在乎也是假的。

算了，等他冷静下来，再找他说吧。V裹紧了大衣，准备走去主路上打车。等着红灯，他抬头，看见了马路对面的人。

男孩弯着腰，喘着粗气，一副百米冲刺完的样子，在大冷天里只穿着一件T恤，把碍事儿的大衣踹在了怀里。

他也看见了他。

灯绿了，可他没有敢往前走。

V走了过去。

“对...对不起...”

“对不起，我真的忘了，我不是故意的...”

“我...”

“你生气了，对吗？”V抬起了绿色的眼睛，扬着眉毛看他。

“没有......”

“别装。”

“有一点，”尼禄很不情愿地承认了，“但我真的不是故意放你鸽子，我真的忘了.......”

V没有说话，一把拽过了他的外套给自己套上。

我日，这么残酷的吗？尼禄搓了搓自己的胳膊，冷得跺了跺脚。

这时，正好来了辆出租车，V伸出胳膊拦了下来。

“进去。”

V打开了车门。

车里的气氛有些僵硬，深夜接客的司机显然不想说话，后面闹别扭的一对也不想说话，只剩下夜间电台的女主播，讲着一个又一个不好笑的段子。

该怎么道歉呢？尼禄盘算着，问题不是自己鸽子了别人，而是自己像三岁小孩一样较真，一定让他特别无语。

还算你有点良心。裹着尼禄外套的V看着窗外，默默地想。

我是不是对他有点凶了？

可他这么傻，以后怎么办？

送到了目的地，两个人沉默地上了电梯，电梯沉默地上到了21楼，V沉默地掏出了钥匙。

尼禄一直都很紧张，很紧张，很紧张。

门开了，而V没有开灯，黑暗中流淌着一丝不易察觉的悸动。

“我...”尼禄刚想开口，却觉得被滚烫柔软的东西贴住了嘴唇，而他也没站稳地往后倒退了几步，靠到了墙上。

V在吻他，很急切很执着很情绪化地吻他，有几下真的咬疼了他，让他几乎尝到了血腥的味道。

不过，有些说不清的话，就在这个有些执拗但热情四溢的吻里消解了。V的强势渐渐地融化，而被血腥味刺激到了的男孩却更加上头，他干脆一把抱起了他，往着床上走去，把他不轻不重地扔到了柔软的床垫上，开始脱起了他的衣服。

“这就是你对我生气的样子？”V躺着，任由男孩处置。

“你很幼稚。”

男孩听得这个词语，眯着眼睛居高临下地看着他。这样陌生、又带着占有欲的样子，让V暗暗地兴奋。

V慢慢地勾起嘴角，主动打开了腿。他纤细的手指就伸进了后面那个小小的穴口里，以一个不太舒服的姿势给自己努力做着扩张。

“但我也不介意一点小小的惩罚。”

眼前的场面让他除了好好惩罚身下人没有任何的选择。

他抬起他的屁股，舔了那里，即使知道自己的伴侣不喜欢，但还是忍不住这么干了，而V也没有拒绝，只是发出了浅浅的呻吟。

“我的确幼稚，我生气了，对不起...” 

尼禄灼热的气息喷在V的脸上，他嘴里说着道歉，可是身下却一点没马虎，皮肉碰撞的声音让V几乎听不清他到底在说些什么。

即使你幼稚，我也不想没有你啊。

V只微微地咬着嘴唇，眉头紧皱，任凭黑色的秀发在撞击中凌乱地覆盖在脸上，而眼角还带着些生理性的泪水。

这样柔弱的美人更是会激起人的虐待欲望，尼禄当然不会伤害他，但身下进攻的节奏远远超过了他们本来一贯的节奏。

他拼命地顶撞着，一次次大力擦过他的敏感点，在他的收缩中感受到剧烈的快感，又一次次地往更深处顶去，仿佛要任性到底。

激烈交锋中，尼禄注意到，V已经射过了，点点白浊已经打湿了他的小腹，可V还是没有喊停。尼禄知道他的底线他的承受能力，但他迟迟没有求饶，这仿佛让他理所当然地继续下去。

“要慢点吗？”尼禄还是忍不住问了。

“不用。”他还是嘴硬，也许这是他的某种置气的方式。

尼禄看了一眼他已经失了神的样子，深深地吻住了他的嘴唇，想着今晚就放肆一次吧。

高潮后的快感被延续着，被摩擦得愈加尖锐，即使感觉已经模糊，V也知道他的快感还在累积，累积到了他不能描述的程度。男孩凶猛得像只幼兽，不知疲倦，V理所当然地要把自己的一切给他——如果在别的时候并不能给他的话。

V还是想到了那个眼神，失望、气愤，幼稚至极，但也真诚至极。

这一瞬间的分神，让他身上的某根弦似乎松了一下，V觉得心头一紧，仿佛会有什么..在他来得及思考明白的时候，男孩又深深地顶撞了一下，V觉得一下浑身发抖，有什么东西满得溢了出来......

一瞬间，尼禄感觉到了有什么温暖的东西喷到了自己，他低头，看见了他小腹上晶莹的水珠，而V的性器还在颤抖，不间断地喷出一些水流来。

男孩看着眼前的场面慌了神，一下不知道如何是好。

“你没事吧？”他试探着摸了摸那温热的液体，甚至凑上去闻了闻。V想阻止他，可是昏昏沉沉毫无力气，醉倒了在潮吹后的愉悦里。

他爽得还来不及感受到羞耻。

“这是？”男孩只记得小电影里会有这样的场景，没想到真的会发生。

“尿？”

绝好的angry sex气氛就在男孩的无知反应中毁掉了。

“不是...”V喘着气，连动的力气都没有，“潮吹...”

说完了他才意识到自己发生了什么而他又说了什么......

“wow——”男孩真情实感地感叹了一下，更让V羞得拿手捂住了脸。

“闭嘴！”

“原来真的会...”男孩凑了上来，亲他的手背，“你好厉害啊。”

这一下下亲得V不得不挪开自己的手，露出了一张因为羞耻而格外动人的脸来。

男孩熟练地吻着他，让他没有丝毫抵抗的力气来，并按住了他的手，不再给他挡住脸的机会。

“那是不是说明，我也很厉害？”男孩的手指慢慢地伸进他的指缝，与他十指相扣，下面也微微顶弄了几下。

V激得浑身一抖，才意识到男孩还在他的身体里，现在他只要轻轻一动，他都会控制不住地痉挛颤栗。

“我马上结束，你忍一下，好吗？”男孩舔了舔他的耳垂。

“你说过不介意一点点小惩罚。”

V想拒绝，可此刻连说话的力气都没有了，只能任凭男孩在他敏感无比的身体里继续冲撞。

“不要...”他轻轻地开口，却发出了一声无比淫荡的呻吟来，原来自己对这超过的快感也上瘾。潮水的对岸是未知的，他在连绵不断的高潮里也对这彼岸好奇了起来。

尼禄在全力冲刺，又深又狠不给他一丝喘气的机会。

快结束了......

男孩抱着他在深处使劲顶撞了几下，也发出了愉悦至极的呻吟。

结束了.......

V知道结束了，可他颤抖着痉挛着的后穴还没有停下来，他身体里延绵已久的高潮似乎正要绝顶。

他觉得有什么东西要出来了，不好的东西，但他没有力气了......

尼禄又觉得有温暖的东西在他们之间流淌，他慢慢地低头看去，身下人肿胀的前端正在颤抖着，吐出些水珠来。

又喷了吗？

他习惯性地想去碰碰那些液体，可手却被一下打开......

“怎么了？”

打的这下力气相当大，尼禄都觉得疼了。

V瞪着眼睛，眼眶泛红，手还在颤抖着，并不拢的双腿开着，身下也一起颤抖着，可怜地吐出些并不透明无色的液体。

“对不起...”尼禄有点明白了发生了什么.......

“我不是存心让你尿出来...”

听到了那个字眼，整个人都羞耻到爆炸的V，忽然就眼眶一热哭了出来。

后半场都是尼禄在哄他。

“对不起，我真的不是故意的。”

“我一点也不介意的，你不要想了，没事的，好不好？”

“我真的错了……“

尼禄只能一边安慰着他，一边给小心翼翼地清理现场。

他从来没见过V这样，哭得一抽一抽，委屈极了。平时他都是游刃有余的那一个，从没见过他有什么控制不住的场面，也没怎么真和自己闹过脾气，可现在居然说哭就哭了……

有这么严重吗？说实话尼禄一点也不介意，也不觉得会怎么样，不就是……这有啥呀？

本来想angry sex玩玩，缓解一下气氛，事情就过去了，没想到一不小心就玩脱了......V蜷缩成一团坐在浴缸里，气压极低，尼禄只能小心翼翼地给他擦拭身体。

“下次不会了……”

“没有下次！”

“没有没有，一定没有。”

“分手！”他吼了一句。

尼禄也是第一次听到这个词语，“啊?” 他习惯性地啊了一下，有些没缓过神来。

“这么严重啊？”

“不是的，开玩笑。”V低着头，默默地说。

为了赔礼道歉，尼禄几乎把自己从小到大所有蠢事都讲了一遍，V也没说话，但看上去也没生气了。

“你是不是邀请过我去你家吃饭啊？”

他冷不防提了一句。

“啊？是...”

“我答应了，当作公开吧。”

他没再说下去，背过身去睡了。

？？？？？？？？

什么情况？？？？？


	20. Chapter 20

其实你的家长知道得一清二楚，但还是免不了你开口亲自捅破那层空气窗户纸。

“爸，那个……” 

尼禄支支吾吾的样子，非常可疑。

怎么肥四？他想干什么？照理说也不会怀孕啊……

维吉尔默默地想，还能有啥这么难以启齿的事情。

“那个，我想，我们……”

“你们要结婚啊？”但丁冷不防来了一句，一瞬间气氛沉默得仿佛是肯定一样……

“不是……”尼禄挠了挠头，长辈不正经也不是一天两天了。

“那个…咱能邀请V来咱家吃饭吗？”

“就是…你不是让我考虑公开的事吗……”

“哦……这样啊。”但丁搓了搓下巴，假装陷入沉思——如果太快答应显得就太草率了。他顺便瞥了一眼维吉尔，看看他的反应。

“为什么但丁不答应呢？”维吉尔暗中思考，为什么我要来回答这个问题呢！

我看上去像是会不答应的样子吗？

为什么老哥看上去不想答应呢？但丁看着维吉尔的神情，也没有把握。

“好。”最终，维吉尔非常严肃地开了口。

“嗯，好。”但丁随声附和。

为什么感觉他们好像是被逼的？尼禄有点困惑。

家宴定在周六晚上。

周五晚上三点，V看着天花板，精神抖擞，睡意全无，甚至想起来把尼禄留在他家的东西全都收拾了扔出去。

冷静冷静，那只是个梦，V深呼吸了几下。

实不相瞒他做了个梦，梦见他赴宴的时候，被百般刁难。什么被泼了红酒啊，被穿小鞋啊，被说是个戏子啊……关键是尼禄这厮还不帮他，坐着装傻……

冷静，这只是个梦，冷静，冷静。

V坐起了身来，喝了杯凉水，渐渐平静了下来。

要让他不多想，实在不太可能。不管怎么说，都是公开恋情见家长的一天，不多想不紧张都不可能。

夜里还是凉飕飕的，V光脚站在厨房里。平时周五晚可以有人肉暖气给蹭，今晚他不在。但估计这个没心没肺的在家还是会睡得挺香的吧。

V轻轻地叹了一口气，心头觉得有些沉重——秘密的重量。

坦白来说，他也没什么好紧张的，坐在主位上的对方家长，难道不知道自己的斤两吗？也许正是因为维吉尔知道，所以V更不明白他的态度是什么。

如果没有人说，那秘密就永远会是秘密，仿佛就没有发生过一样，但V有一丝不祥的预感。

另一边，尼禄真的睡得很香。

直到下午准备出门去接男朋友的时候，才忽然紧张了起来。

卧槽啊，这是要见家长啊……

卧槽…红灯……nmd差点闯红灯了......

他开门进屋的时候，房间里一片漆黑，V拉着窗帘，光晃着两条大白腿在屋里走来走去。

“你这是……”

“试衣服。”

V拿着衣服在镜子前比着，一点没顾忌自己这幅样子在尼禄眼里的吸引力。

尼禄咽了口口水，他不过是一天没上他的屁股……

至少是正式的场合，V不能穿得太过随意，那些哥特风蒸汽朋克用来勾引尼禄可以，但现在都不合适，也不能穿得太过死板，西装啥的也太傻了又不是去卖保险。V挑选了最保险也最有质感的搭配献给今晚，顺便把招摇的耳钉换成了低调的款。

尼禄低头看了看自己，还是周末的休闲装，踩了双“踢不烂”。

想不到他看上去那么酷的一个，碰到这种事情还挺上心的嘛。

尼禄走过去摸了一把他的腰窝——那是他很敏感的部分。V当即缩了缩身体，躲了开。

“你想来一炮的话来不太及。”V非常冷漠地边扣扣子边说，顺便给脖子上还没消的吻痕上了点遮瑕。

“我敢说，媒体已经在楼下守着了。”

尼禄偷偷拉开窗帘往楼下看了看，果不其然有些可疑的影子——不过，公开也是他们的目的之一了。他忍不住想起了上次V被问到感情时候的回答。

V穿好了衣服，最后在镜子前整理整理头发。

“你害怕吗？”尼禄问他。

“我…我有什么害怕不害怕的。”V假借着整理头发，口是心非地敷衍了。

“是不是面对着一大群人，就感觉不到爱情，只有压力了。”

“但你不是时时刻刻都需要面对着一大群人。”

“所以你也觉得压力很大。”

V没有回答，尼禄当作是默认了。

“怎么会没压力啊。”V自嘲地笑了笑，走过去给自己挑了个手包，“我不爱你才不会有压力。”

“你现在还挺坦诚的。“尼禄冲着他笑了笑。

“走吧，大少爷。”V站在门口，作出了个邀请的手势。

“走吧。”尼禄走了过去，拉过了他的肩膀，吻了他的额头——他居然连香水都换了，果然是讲究人。

出门前，还是得抱着蹭一会儿，互相取暖一下。

“放心吧，有我在。”

见了鬼的，尼禄就这么说了这种傻缺台词，还自我感觉良好，当然V也很配合地点点头了。

这时候要非常坚定地拉住伴侣的手，一起走下去，无论什么情况都不会分开。可是走到门前，V忽然就松了手......

“我墨镜没拿……”

“老哥啊——”

但丁拍了拍照片维吉尔的肩膀。

“你是不是觉得时光飞逝，儿子居然一晃这么大了，还学会泡崽了。”

“不是……”维吉尔咳嗽了两声。

“不过你应该挺了解V的吧，没什么紧张的。”

“嗯…”但维吉尔还是有点紧张。

“他第一次谈恋爱就这么惊心动魄的，没想到啊，你知道的，尼禄一直是个老实孩子。”

“我本来以为带回家的会是什么可爱的女孩子，温柔又漂亮的，没想到，他看上的居然会是他，还能搞定他。”但丁笑了笑，摇了摇头，心中暗自佩服自己扮猪吃老虎的大侄子，新手村就吊到了大boss。

“倘若他觉得乐在其中，就好。”维吉尔的回答非常得开明父亲。

“爱情这种东西，你我似乎都是没有享受过啊。”

听到这话，维吉尔看了但丁一眼，眼神复杂。

“我是说，如果咱们没享受过的话，他能享受到，挺好的。”

再多的意思，但丁也不必多说了，天知道维吉尔的脑回路会怎么处理这些过载信息。这么多年都是他们兄弟二人，倘若要以感情的维度来丈量，恐怕是超过了大部分夫妇的吧。

“我先下去，给你开门。”尼禄把车停进了车位，熄火，开了车门，V默默地戴上了墨镜。

咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯像雨点一样落到了尼禄的身上，即使有保安，媒体们还是有混进来的办法。尼禄挡了挡眼，走到另一边给V开了车门。

他抓着他的手，看不清V脸上的表情。

V走出来的时候，咔嚓咔嚓的快门声更响了，尼禄本能地想拿手把V拉近，护着他一点，可V倒是走得不卑不亢，就像上台一样，没被镜头压弯脊背。

还挺酷的嘛。

不过尼禄知道他手心都是汗，他自然得抓紧一点。

闪光灯追着他们，反倒让尼禄觉得有些兴奋，因为他和伴侣之间有着不能被人打扰的默契气场。

小少爷不知道自己的嘴角忍不住上扬了，这在明天的报纸上会被人当作甜蜜的证据。

“还挺刺激的。”他贴在V耳边轻声说。

“你还想更刺激吗？”大约猜到他心思的V故意挑逗。

“你想干什么啊？”

“想cao你啊。”V贴着他的耳边，清清楚楚地说。

尼禄一下觉得背后发烫，在大庭广众偷偷说骚话也太刺激了吧。

此时他们已经站在了家门口，只差进去了。

“谁cao谁啊，搞清楚。”头铁的男孩还是忍不住回了嘴，嘴上不能认输。

这时门忽然开了，尼禄一下吓得站得笔直，V赶紧低头摘掉了墨镜。

“到了啊…进来吧。”但丁招呼着，他发誓这两人如果不是自己开门肯定还有下一步动作。

V深吸了一口气，今晚的战役才刚刚开始。大房子里虽然开了暖气，空气里还是透着冷冷清清的的寒意，极简的布置和宽敞的空间除了自成一派的气势，还带着某种孤寂。那个熟悉的男人——他的老板，他男朋友的老爸，就坐在沙发上，苍白的脸庞还是没有因为家庭的氛围而带上太多血色。另一个不太正经的，但是脸色活络，打量着自己。

晚饭还真的是晚饭，四个人真的一心一意、专心致志地在吃饭。餐点严格遵循着西餐的规则，都是从外面餐厅做好了送来，一道一道，摆盘精美，只是美丽得相当吝啬。

事前但丁也和维吉尔商量过，要不要自己做饭来显得更加真诚，可是在上周末尼禄不在家的时候他们尝试了一下，果断放弃。

维吉尔坐在主位上，但丁坐在一边，对面是尼禄，V自然坐在尼禄的旁边，席间只有刀叉碰撞的声音，每个人心里在酝酿着要不要说点什么。

“哎呀，没想到你们居然可以混到一起啊。”但丁张嘴就知道自己应该闭嘴。

“还是多谢您引荐我们认识。”V很客气地回应，虽然听上去不是很客气

“什么时候的事啊，我怎么不知道？”尼禄天真地抬起头。

“餐厅被打劫那次。”V非常蛋疼地看了尼禄一眼。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦，是你让我去的。”尼禄点头确认。

“那后来呢？你们怎么混熟的？”但丁看着他们口风不紧，想继续八卦下去。

“后来...后来就水到渠成了呗。”尼禄皱了皱眉头，居然还想到了个成语。

“好吧。”但丁点了点头，觉得再问下去先会被老哥打死。转头看看对面的小年轻，他们看上去也确实般配、一表人才。

“你也觉得他们很般配吧，老哥？”但丁把尴尬的接力棒交给了维吉尔。

要是问他有什么意见？他什么意见也没有，对面那个男的他也再熟悉不过了。

想到这里，维吉尔抬眼看了一眼V，发现对方的眼神忽然逃开了。

意料之中。

如果你觉得你儿子和他对象在一起的时候，你和你儿子的代沟更深了，大概这就说明他们是真心相爱的。

“嗯。”

过了半晌，维吉尔回答的时候，大家几乎忘记了问题是什么。

“那我们，碰个杯吧。”但丁提议。

于是，整个夜晚最和谐的画面出现了，大家也算是像模像样地碰了个杯，不管是好是坏，都像某个积极的信号，让气氛轻松了不少。

“说实话，你做的比外面好吃啊。”尼禄悄悄凑到V耳边说。

“对啊对啊，尼禄和我们说过你会做饭啊，他爸还不相信呢。”耳尖的但丁听到了。

“我没有说过。”维吉尔非常严肃地否认。

“谁像你们啊，成天吃披萨，说出去别人还不相信呢。”尼禄怼了一句。

V其实有点想笑，但是忍住了。

也许，这就是他们家的氛围吧。对于家庭，V并没有什么概念，但直觉他还是有的。

龙虾上来的时候，尼禄问都没问就主动帮他拆了起来，家庭聚餐的场合V本是不好意思的，他想阻止的时候，转眼看到对面，但丁也默默地帮维吉尔在拆龙虾......

V和那个男人对视了一眼，他没有温度的蓝眼睛看不出感情，但还是和尼禄一模一样。多年前当他还是没这么坚强独立的时候，那双蓝眼睛就是这样看不出东西，不让人觉得温暖，但让人觉得可靠。

大概是认可的吧，V默默地低下了头，品味着刚才的眼神交换。

“我没想到是你。”

晚饭后，当尼禄出去拿车、但丁去倒垃圾的时候，V不得不和那一位单独相处一会儿。没想到维吉尔先开的口，话里也不让分寸。

“就是我。”V实事求是地回答，不卑不亢。

“我表示惊讶，并不代表我对你有意见。”维吉尔默默地说，“我是他的父亲，我不希望他收到什么伤害。”

这样的话从维吉尔口里说出，也是有趣，仿佛有几分不得不放下的冷漠，和无可奈何的的柔软。

V转头看着这个已经相识多年的男人，他的眉头依旧紧皱。

“他不会，你放心。”V顺着他的话说了下去，云淡风轻，但听上去却掷地有声。

假如V没有搞错的话，他们两个的心情，应该是一样的。无论对于他们谁来说，尼禄都无可避免地显得幼稚，他们也都自然地承担起保护他的职责。

“我也希望，他能够享受这一切。”维吉尔继续说了下去，“你也是。”

V看着维吉尔，反应了一会儿，才勉强地说出“谢谢”二字。


	21. Chapter 21

夜行的车上，车载CD播放的音乐成了唯一可以琢磨的东西，深沉婉转的曲风和前方浓重的夜色一起，勾起人的回忆。大概一顿饭吃完，在脱离某种和谐气氛之后，人就会不可避免地陷入沉思和自省之中，尼禄和V都没有说话，很有默契地各自回忆着。

V第一次见维吉尔的时候，大概还是个小孩子。不过这也不是什么“见面”，只不过他在杂志上见到过这个银发的、看上去高傲无比的男人。

后来他渐渐淡忘了这张脸，直到很久很久以后，他才想起来原来面前的人就是他。

彼时他还是刚刚崭露头角、小有名气的业界新星，背后还有孟德斯把控的经济公司这座靠山，看着前途不可估量，事实也确实是前途似锦，但个中滋味只有干这一行的人才知道。

他在拍摄后的酒会上遇见了维吉尔。

不久前，这位传说中隐退已久、不知所踪的传奇忽然又一次出现在了社交场合，并且带着他一样银发的胞弟，和他手下全新的模特经纪公司。Sparda公司的崛起俨然是业界没有料想到的，这个做模特时就以高傲和严格著称的男人，在经商方面也是一样大刀阔斧，卓有成效。虽然隐退已久，但各大奢侈品牌、秀场依旧卖他面子，经纪公司依然吸引了不少资本。

所以，V知道有不少人想着跑路投奔他。他看了一眼酒会另一边同样不少人环绕着的蒙德斯，忍不住叹了口气。

维吉尔无声无息消失很久的背后原因，V倒是大约可以猜到。许多年前，他在蒙德斯手下的地位，也许和自己现在差不多吧。

临走前，他在露台上和维吉尔单独见了面。

“V先生，我很了解您目前的境况。”是维吉尔先开的口。

“是吗？”V笑了笑，不知道这人葫芦里卖的什么药。

“如果您有意寻求一个更光明的未来的话...”他说着这么本该激励人心的话，眼神却是淡漠无比，残忍得让V仿佛看到了最悲惨的结局。

“你清楚我的处境的话...”V还没有说完，维吉尔便接着说了下去。

“我清楚您的合约即将到期，而没有下家。”

“你就应该知道，到期的只是合约而已。”V的嘴角不可控地抽动了一下，嗓音有些沙哑。

“我明白，但我可以做到。”维吉尔看上去胸有成竹。

“条件呢？”V不抱希望地笑了笑，把双臂抱在胸前，转过身去离开了。人没有必要出了一个火坑再往另一个火坑里跳。

怎么会有人救得了他？就算能救他，又是为了什么呢？

不过，好事还是会发生的，就像现在。

“你吃饱了吗？”

尼禄稳稳地踩下刹车，转头跟他说话的时候，V才从回忆中回过了神来。

“啊？”

“我没吃饱，你想吃夜宵吗？”

“好。”V模模糊糊地答应了，“点外卖送到家吧，去外面不太合适。”

“也好。”尼禄答应了。

“下次还是别这么聚会，到最后连饭都没吃饱。”尼禄自嘲地笑了笑，“而且你不觉得他们很傻吗？我们家人好像都这样，尴尬得浑然天成。”

“我觉得还行吧。”

“真的？”尼禄看上去还有点惊喜。

“他们不反感我才好。”

“不会的，从小到大，他们一般不会阻挠我什么。”

“你想吃什么啊？烧烤还是小龙虾？”V划着外卖软件。

“他们总觉得我开心才好。”

“我问你吃什么？”

“哦哦...”尼禄忽然才反应了过，刚刚他也走神了，“烧烤吧。”

“你是不是有话想对我说啊？”V的目光离开了手机，看向了身边的男孩，从男孩微微皱起的眉头里感觉到一丝微妙的气氛。

“我和你说过，我12岁才被他们接回来，之前都在孤儿院长大。”

“看不出来。”V实话实说，“上次你和我提起的时候，我以为你不喜欢他们。”

尼禄有些疑惑地看了V一眼。

“但事实并非如此，是吗？”他墨绿的眼睛散发着透亮逼人的光，但并不刺人。

尼禄点了点头，“对，我刚刚回家的时候，以为我不会喜欢他们。”

“你叔叔我不知道，你爸也不会是那种会哄孩子的爸爸吧。”V笑了笑，想了想还年轻的维吉尔把小尼禄领回家的样子，那副西装革履又不知所措的样子一定好笑。

“不是，但是.......”尼禄搜索着脑海，想着如何说明白那种感觉。

“说不清的话也不用说，我都明白。”V叹了口气，放低了座位，沉下身子，舒舒服服地靠着。

“没错，我觉得你是都明白。”

前面的灯光照着男孩的银发，在昏暗中散发着金箔般的光泽，让他的后脑勺看起来特别冲动，又特别可爱。

“有时候我就是觉得，你都明白，不用我说，你就都明白。”

“你是在提醒我给你更多表达自己的机会吗？”

“不...”男孩摇了摇头，“我也不知道怎么说，你就当我没说吧。”

V看着他，也不作声，任凭沉默的空气去填补这个尴尬的情绪缺口。

你一眼能看明白我的所有，而关于你的许多事情，我并不能明白，这样不公平的地位已经注定，但我不知道这是好是坏。

“你还记得我们上次吃夜宵吗？”

尼禄把烧烤全摊开到了桌子上，顺便打开了电视，倒上了碳酸饮料。

“记得啊，你晚上找我去一个有卧室的办公室加班。”V默默地给自己倒了杯水。

“我靠，怪不得你当时死活不肯来。”

“废话。”V默默地换了个台，不想和这个傻子多说一句。

“那这么说我那个时候就有机会啊。”尼禄眯起眼睛摸着下巴，若有所思。

“有什么机会啊，小处男？”V嘲讽了一句，语气轻佻。

“我如果真的想强迫你，你会拒绝吗？”尼禄不知道吃错了什么药，就问了下去。

“不会。”V实话实说了，站起了身来，去拿自己的沙拉。

气氛一下子变得有些僵硬，仿佛某种冷战的预告。

“我不想混饭吃了啊。”V干涩地骂了一句，装作开玩笑的样子。

“如果要这么干的人不是我呢？”尼禄默默地顺着他的假设，发散了下去。

“我老板的儿子，要是想睡我，我拒绝，他报复我的手段千千万万吧。”

“你早该明白的。”

V冷漠地说了下去，并不想装傻抑或讨好，只留给了尼禄一个瘦削的背影。

答案就是，是，对吗？尼禄在心里得到了这个答案。

V转过了身来，还是在他的身边坐下，可尼禄忽然觉得，他们之间有了无形的障壁。

一切只是机缘凑巧、过分单纯了。在自己未曾出现的平行时空，发生的绝不会是现在这样单纯的故事......那么多他早该想到的事情，他想不到，那么多需要他考虑的事情，他未曾考虑，他心里只装着恋爱这么 一件事，却忘记了许多事情。

V没有变，他当然没有变，尼禄看着他漂亮的侧脸，长睫毛在脸上投下淡淡的阴影，和认识他的第一天一样。

尼禄不知道回些什么，只是握住了V的手。

“别想了，吃夜宵吧。”V默默地抽回了手，打开了外卖的盒子。

夜宵吃得有点沉默，电视节目兀自放着，不吃夜宵的V一个人默默地看着手头的书。尼禄真的太后悔自说了这些话了，要说弥补，他只想用一切办法证明自己真的是真心的，没有半点别的想法。

“对不起，是我说错话了。”尼禄半天终于憋出了一句话。

“我也是实话实说。”V默默地放下了书，看上去有点疲惫。

有太多理所当然的事情，V希望尼禄可以猜到，可有时候V理所当然的沉默，在单纯的他面前，好似也是一种欺骗和隐瞒。

“有些事情你永远也想不到。”V默默地说，转过头来，“我不想骗你。”

也不想让你失望。

后半句话梗在了V的喉头。

“而我一直都显得不够成熟，是吧。”男孩有些勉强地笑了笑，自嘲着愚蠢。

“但我相信你。”

听到这话的男孩猛地转过了头，看着对面的人，蓝色的眼睛里充满着惊喜。

看着这双眼睛的时候，V又觉得那万般的无奈、那无形的障壁都不是借口。

他们本就不是一个世界的人，相爱是他们唯一的交集。

V摸着他的脸，有些苦涩地笑了笑——他太清楚男孩的心思了。

“傻瓜啊，这和你爱不爱我没有关系。”

男孩握着那抚摸着自己的脸庞的手，诚恳地亲吻了一下他的手背，无比庄重，仿佛一个允诺。

亲吻顺势蔓延下去，动人的情潮在客厅里涌动。男孩慢慢地脱掉恋人的衣服，在他的肌肤上留下湿漉漉的吻，说不清的纠葛都化成了肉体的痴缠，融化在肌肤相亲的温热里。

这是一场尼禄主导的性事。他很认真地舔着他，给他温柔地口交，很慢很慢地进去，照顾他身上所有敏感的地方，一点点让他愉悦地高潮，然后就退了出来，不给他带来更多的负担。

“傻瓜...”高潮后的V坐了起来，拉着他亲吻，知道他还没有释放，抓着他还湿滑滚烫的阴茎磨蹭。

“V...”男孩混乱地叫着他的名字，无比眷恋。

“我知道...”成熟的一方安慰着他，精神上还有肉体上都是。

“我只想...和你...”尼禄断断续续的话语听上去有些幼稚。

“我知道，我也是。”他们的唇间拉起了银色的丝线。

男孩射在了V的手里，V俯下了身去，舔过男孩线条优美的小腹，吃得干干净净。

接着男孩拉过了他，不顾他唇边的白浊就一起亲吻了他，咸腥的味道让亲吻变得更加粘稠灼热，他们想永远永远地和他交缠在一起。

“今晚你得回去。”V对抱着自己的男孩说。

“是，我得回去。”男孩在他的肩膀上继续蹭了蹭，作最后的留恋。


	22. Chapter 22

尼禄走下楼的时候，厨房里没有人。简单的早饭放在那里，热牛奶还冒着热气，对面的椅子拉开了，但是人不在。尼禄转过了头，看见阳台上，他的老爸和叔叔似乎在和谁打着电话。

还是周末，他们还穿着睡衣，看上去也是吃早饭吃到一半发生的意外。

行吧，金钱没有休息的日子。

他默默地拿出手机，想给某人发个早安什么的，但猝不及防地就被推送的新闻糊了一脸。

尼禄皱了皱眉头，飞快地划掉了通知，没有敢点开，只是看见了几个字眼。

不太好的字眼。

虽然男孩已经做好心理准备了，但还是忍不住皱了皱眉头，叹了口气，还是给某人发了条早安的问候。

“不管别人怎么觉得，我们还是我们。”他撅了撅嘴，心中的信念还是十分坚定。

“有什么事情吗？”

尼禄看着面色凝重的父亲和叔叔回到了早餐桌上，他们的神色让他有了某种不祥的预感。

并且无法控制地和昨晚的事情联系起来。

“怎么了？”尼禄有些紧张地攥紧了杯子，又问了一遍。

“没事。”维吉尔默默地回答，从容地抿上了一口黑咖啡，眉头却始终紧皱。

“别担心，我和你爸要去公司一趟。”但丁笑了笑，随意地拿起了一块面包，涂上了草莓酱。

从前，周末老爸叔叔被拉到公司去也是常事，但今天，尼禄总觉得事情不太一样.......可，他们看上去并不打算告诉自己。

“我们可能晚上也不回来了，你乐意的话去他家也行。”但丁还是在开着玩笑，但尼禄更加觉得这一切似乎与自己有关了。

“到底发生了什么?”

“你不需要操心。”维吉尔的语气低沉而有力，让男孩没有了再追问下去的动力。

多多少少，这两个多月他对公司也是有感情，此刻，尼禄倒是希望自己没有被排除在外，但是，他现在只能看着老爸和叔叔离开了家，去承担那一份他尚且承担不了的责任。

“你不怪他吧，老哥。”但丁有点迟疑，但还是转头问了一句。

维吉尔看起来神色严肃，但你分不清他是否在生气或者有别的什么情绪，脸上唯有“沉重”二字。

“我不会幼稚到觉得这是他的错。”维吉尔平视着前方，嘴角紧抿。

“是啊，有人等了很久呢。”但丁笑了笑，即使情况艰难，这份兄弟间的默契还是让人觉得安慰。

“等等。”但丁招呼了一声司机停下，维吉尔有些不解地看了他一眼。

但丁下了车，回来的时候，拿着一束新鲜的玫瑰。

“让他们再等一会儿吧。”玫瑰送到了维吉尔的面前。

“周末加班，要更好的心情。”

斯巴达总裁苍白的脸色在鲜艳的花朵衬托下仿佛有光彩了不少，甚而至于让人觉得都露出了一丝微妙的笑意。

此时此刻，那些吃错了药的股东们已经在会议室里等着他们了。

鬼才会相信，他们会因为维吉尔的儿子和一个模特谈了恋爱，就说好了要一起撤资。

“贵公司理论上的唯一继承人表现出的不成熟，以及其不成熟行径对公司带来的负面影响”是他们冠冕堂皇的理由，可这世界上不成器的纨绔子弟千千万，要算账也轮不到尼禄的头上。

天地良心，尼禄真的是个好孩子了。

所以，今天真正的主题，尚且没有揭晓。但丁和维吉尔心中都隐隐约约有个名字。

还是周末的清晨，这个周末的清晨未免也发生了太多的事情，连生活一向平静的妮可都是被电话吵醒的。

来电的是女朋友，刚确定的，尼禄介绍的。

“喂，早安啊，亲爱的，什么事呀？”

“你朋友家里好像出事了。”

“谁啊？”

“尼禄。”

听到这个名字，妮可瞬间从床上坐了起来，“咋回事儿啊？”

“我爸似乎和别人一起在商量要从他家撤资来着。”

“卧槽为什么啊？”

“你没看新闻吗？

“新...”妮可换成了免提，刷了刷社交软件就看见了......

“富二代秘密交往名模，关系亲密已经见家长？”

“传闻属实！名模V上位斯巴达公子成功！”

“套路非一般！斯巴达公司继承人恋上美艳名模？”

我草你妈啊尼禄，几天不见你就给我上新闻了，你咋那么胆大啊？

“我听说，是因为这件事......”电话那头，女孩怯怯地说。

“这，不是很正常？哪个富二代不泡明星啊，我看V还比外围体面呢！”

“你不知道，他的过去，圈子里的人多多少少知道......”

“什么过去？他过去怎么了？”妮可觉得这大约是信息的关键了，心跳一下快了起来。

“我网上和你说...”

搞什么嘛？神神秘秘的，妮可想了想，上次陪尼禄一起做V的背景调查的时候不是也没找出什么东西吗？

但是，在看完女朋友发来的信息后，妮可忍不住捂住了嘴，发出了一声巨响的卧槽。

“不是吧。”

“应该是真的...”

“他们做模特的，这都是难免的...V也很可怜的...”养尊处优的大小姐才能发出这样的话，妮可看了其实心里真不是滋味。

“所以，是因为V的黑历史才会撤资？”她迅速地get到了其中的逻辑，以及蹊跷之处。

“你这么一说，我也觉得...我不知道啦...”女朋友这么回复，妮可也能理解，她当然不懂得其中的内部操作，但关于V的事情，应该是上流社会的共识了。

“没事没事，谢谢你告诉我。”妮可敷衍了几句，整理了一下思路。

尼禄这个傻子肯定不知道他男朋友的事情吧，但这似乎不是事情的重点。他爸他叔不会不知道啊？所以......

所以尼禄现在在干什么？

“股东大会决定撤资，是鉴于贵公司理论上唯一的继承人并没有表现出来应有的素质，而且对公司的形象起到了负面影响。”

“首先我从未公开宣布过尼禄是公司的继承人，其次，用严苛的标准来要求成年不久、未接受公司事务、甚至没有一分钱股份的他来说，是否过于苛刻？最后，所谓的负面影响，时间会淡忘一切，诸位在投资圈行走已久，应当懂得其中的道理，斯巴达公司的各项业务正常开展，财报上没有显示出任何的问题，新财年的预算也刚刚通过。”维吉尔的语气沉稳，声音低沉，不得不让人仔细听他的话语，其中的分寸和力道把握甚好。

“所以，关于撤资，我们想听听你们真正的想法。”一旁的但丁，终于站起了身来，敲了敲桌子。

兄弟两人身材高大，站在这偌大的会议桌前，也不显得气势被掩盖。

“我们认为，从公司的长远发展角度考虑，贵公司没有显示出来应有的接班人培养体系，让我们对持续投资缺乏信心。”其中一人显然还是在兜着圈子。

“同样的问题我不会重复回答两遍，我想听的，是真正的原因。”维吉尔寸步不让。

“恐怕是因为涉及您的儿子，所以，您才对显而易见的问题视而不见吧。”股东中的一人也站起了身来，会议室里的气氛越发僵持。

“更何况，关于您的这个儿子，流言蜚语也不少吧，这实在很难让人有信心。”他的脸上露出了更恶心的笑容，直面着对面身姿挺拔、面容严肃、天神一般的男人，这样的对比更让人觉得怒从中来。

“这里是公司会议室，比起我的家事，我更希望听听你们撤资后，下一步的投资计划。”但丁不堪示弱地笑了笑，话语背直指这场集体撤资背后的阴谋。

“在考虑公司没有合格继承人的情况下，我们认为被收购是更合理的考虑，这也是为你们公司的今后打算。”

站在会议室外的男孩，隔着玻璃窗看着里面的情况，他的老爸和叔叔站在一起，而对面看起来气势汹汹。这一刻，男孩多希望冲进去和他的老爸和叔叔站在一起，共同面对这一场危机。

然而...

迟来的股东看见了他，礼貌地微笑问好，尼禄也点了点头。

“请问这是？”

“小少爷怕是不方便进去，不如看看这个。”

资料塞到了尼禄的手上，对面人礼貌地推门进去。进门的动静，让会议室里的人注意到了外面的尼禄。

维吉尔有些不解地看着他，仿佛他不应该出现在这里......但丁也是，他微微地摇了摇头，仿佛是叫自己离开。

这究竟是怎么回事？

尼禄低下头，手里的资料上白纸黑字地写着。

“关于从斯巴达公司撤资的决定”

“关于贵公司理论上唯一继承人的不成熟以及其不成熟行径对公司带来的负面影响”

尼禄当然看得懂这字，读得懂这话里的意思。

他慢慢地抬起头，会议室里的议程继续，似乎没人继续关注着门外的他了。尼禄看着自己的老爸和叔叔，有些幼稚地期待一个安慰的、谅解的眼神，可他们只是继续着他们的工作，专注投入，没有顾及得到门外的他。

这是他的错。

然而他连弥补的资格似乎都没有。

清晨醒来的时候，V是孤身一人。暖气让床铺还是很暖和，一片漆黑的房间里只透进一点点光。瞎抖也在床上，贴着他，暖融融的，一起享受周末的清晨。

原来，这个时候应该有个人会感觉到他醒了，然后把他继续拉进睡眠和甜蜜之中。

手机屏幕亮了起来，在打开手机前，V大概明白了会看到什么。

“草他们的。”V默默地骂了一句，才打开了手机。

然而，他先看见的却是一条邮件提醒。

发件人是陌生的邮箱。

“Congratulations on your new relationship. 

kindly remind of your past.”

附件里是一张图片。

V的指尖颤抖了一下， 还是戳开了图片。

V默默地合上了手机，把身体蜷得更紧，拿被子把自己卷得密不透风。

男孩的早安短信静静地躺在他的未读列表里，亮着一个刺眼的红点。


	23. Chapter 23

如果呢？

没有如果。

V躺在沙发上，醒过来的时候一片黑暗。

窗帘拉上了，他也并不开灯，唯一的亮光是电视屏幕。

睡意朦胧、精神倦怠加上一点酒精的作用，他的神思有些恍惚。

他仿佛回到了很小的时候，在那间拥挤的出租屋里，看着唯一的屏幕。

V慢慢地坐了起来。瞎抖很乖地睡在他的腿边，和从前一样温顺可爱。他抚摸着它柔顺的皮毛，想到带它回家的那一天。

一切似乎都没有改变过。

那么，什么又改变了呢？

“据称，股东大会正在考虑从斯巴达公司撤资，有相关人士透露，这与斯巴达公司继承人与旗下模特的暧昧关系有关。相关方面还未正式披露，不过，其继承人这一举动带来的负面影响已人尽皆知…”

V平静地听着，看见了电视上他的照片。

他的身边有一个银头发的男孩，拉着他的手，把他护得很近，他看上去年轻天真可爱，看上去很爱自己。

这好像一场梦。

V兀自笑了笑，叹了口气。

男孩今年刚刚20岁，年轻，幼稚，浪漫，冲动，这一切的品质都是美好的。

V比他年长，24年的人生经历过更多的事情，承担起责任、把握起理性的船舵的人，应当是他。

他仿佛有些不能理解这几个月他做出的决定了。感性的决定在回忆的梳理中显得那么站不住脚，逻辑破落得仿佛流浪汉的衣衫。

究竟是为了什么，才让他决定了和他在一起，而忘记危险、隐患以及将来呢？

他是为了什么觉得自己配得上？又觉得自己承担得起？

他也不知道。

很早很早以前，他相信自己配得上追逐一些美好的东西。

但很快，有人就轻易捏碎了给他看。

他以为自己是摆脱了原生家庭、勤工俭学、即将写出伟大剧本的人，但其实，他只是一只侥幸的蝼蚁罢了。

他自视甚高的坚韧、自尊和才华，仿佛是床单上的血迹，看似刻骨铭心，实则只是污渍而已。

而他的前途、命运似乎都被金色的项圈扣住，万人看来辉煌灿烂，而内里锋利的獠牙让他血肉模糊。

可怕的从来不是被要求提供性服务带来的疼痛，而是一种训诫——“你并不配”的训诫。

在他当上兼职模特、被人看重、许以远大未来的时候，他们安排了这一场训诫。眼神还未如此深沉的黑发男孩被指定接受了这一场以前途为代价的交换。

他躺在床上，下面不知道被塞进去了什么，双手被缚，被强迫着张开嘴，咽不下去的唾液就这样流淌下来，而闪光灯对着他咔嚓咔嚓，捕捉他本能地羞耻挣扎，才是拍摄者的意图。

而当他即将淹没在自己的羞耻中的时候，真正的献祭才刚刚开始。他被粗暴地压在床上，看不见强奸他的人的脸。

痛不痛他已经不记得了，他只是觉得害怕和绝望。

让他觉得下身像裂开一样疼痛、躺在床上蜷缩成一团，那人已经穿好衣服，仿佛并无事发生过。V看清了他的样子，他看起来多么正派、甚至是风度翩翩，可是………

V忍住不让自己哭出来，眼圈憋得通红。

“晚安，我的小天使。”

蒙德斯朝他笑了笑，那笑容让他作呕。

V有多久没有想起这些事了。

很久很久了。

久得仿佛他的噩梦果真只是一场噩梦一般。

梦该醒了吧。

如果要说再见的话，要怎么说呢？是等他开口，还是自己说呢？是当面说还是发短信呢？

他的东西怎么办呢？自己是不是需要辞职呢？

将来呢？

V拿出了手机，想说些什么，却猛然看见了男孩发来的“早安”信息。

“早安。“

平凡的两个字静静地躺在他的列表里，仿佛还未来到现在的时刻。

V默默地退出了软件，什么也没干。

他继续坐着，放空着自己，等着需要更多的时间麻痹掉所有的感觉，然后趁着不痛苦的时候赶紧做下决定。

忽然，门铃响了。

其实，男孩没有做好来见他的准备，只是傍晚时分天降大雨，他狼狈地跑起来，跑到了他认识的最近的地方。

V的家里。

“外面下雨了吗？”

黑暗中，V有些迟钝地问他。

“是啊…我忘记带伞了。”尼禄摸了摸冰冷的鼻梁，可面前人却站在门口，仿佛…仿佛并不想让他进门。

“那我…”

V反应了一下，才挪开了身子，“你先进来吧。”

男孩走了进来，心中却有一丝不祥的预感。他看见了黑暗中亮着的电视机，和滚动播放的新闻，有些明白了。

他默默地走了过去，换上了一个台，而V也没有阻止他。

“看点别的吧。”

V不说话。

“我可以开灯吗？”

“可以。”

光线终于亮了起来，V拿手挡了挡眼睛，放下手开的时候，尼禄就知道他今天一定还没吃饭。

眼下的乌青更加明显，瘦削的脸颊上皮肤更加苍白，只是两颊泛着不正常的红晕。

“你还好吗。”

“没事。”

男孩还想再说点什么，可他明白不适合再多说些什么了。

“那我先去洗澡了。“

“好。”

气氛微妙，可这也是理所当然。

尼禄已经在街上闲逛了一天，在无尽的脚步移动中思考着人生的意义。

他今年20岁，看上去应有尽有，实则一无所有，他从没有负担起过自己的责任，他从来都是高枕无忧的一个，在遭遇困难的时候，他一无是处，连帮忙的办法都没有。

他当然是无能的，幼稚的，但是……

忽然，滂沱大雨落下，他被淋了个措不及手。在雨里小跑了好一会儿，才意识到，这是去他家的方向。

男孩忽然明白了些什么。

他抬了抬头，望着高处的楼层。

这是我唯一能把握的了。

无论如何，我不会放弃你的。

男孩郑重地在心里说了一遍，默默地擦干了头发。

他甚至没有想过他会拒绝他的场合。

直到那个黑头发的人漠然地站在面前，轻轻吐出“分手”二字。


	24. Chapter 24

出门的时候，雨依旧很大，尼禄叹了口气，他也不能上楼回去拿伞。

雨水噼里啪啦地落下，大楼门口蜷缩着一只小猫，和他一样来这里躲雨，却逃不掉被人赶走的命运。

这他妈是怎么一回事啊？

尼禄看着外面漆黑的雨夜，戴上了兜帽，一脚踏了出去，哗地一下被浇得冰凉。

很难说这样在雨里走的行为不是孩子气，尼禄也承认这一点。他只是…不明白……又有些希望事情还会有转机，比如……

走到路口，他回头望了一眼，并没有人下来给他送伞，只有他一人在雨里淋得湿透。

It's not your fault.

他对自己默默地说。

很奇怪，他现在并没有什么感觉，甚至记不清刚刚的谈话内容，只是隐隐约约知道了某个答案，也不忍心想清楚。

“就这样吧。”

他是这么说的，说话的时候靠着墙，低着头，仿佛不敢正脸看他。

司机拉着他在绕路。尼禄看出来了，但也懒得管。

拉丢了才好。

拉丢了，他还会来找……

忽然，尼禄看见了某幢熟悉的建筑物。

“麻烦这里停下。”

“这里不能停车。”

司机师傅没有理睬他，一脚油门往前开走了。尼禄趴着窗户转过了身去，用目光挽留着已经逝去的景物。

说来话长，他人生跌宕起伏的前十二年在那里度过。

那是孤儿院，他长大的地方。

“It's not your fault.”

“这不是你的错。”

他还记得，老师这么对他说过。

不是说他打掉了别人的牙没错，也不是说他回击了欺负他是孤儿的人没错，而是说，没有爸爸妈妈不是他的错。

打赢了的他忽然哭了，哭得让被他打掉牙地小朋友都停了下来。

是啊，他也这么觉得，这一切都不是他的错……

“这不是你的错。”

尼禄默默地对自己说，勉强地牵动了一下嘴角。

尼禄本能地冲过去抓住了他的手腕。

他停下了脚步，转过了身。他看上去很平静，平静得像几千帕压强的深海。

尼禄松开了手，往后退了两步。

“V…我……”

“到此为止吧。”他说的话毫无余地。

“喂，是这里吧。”

“喂！”

“嗯？哦，是的。”

尼禄这才反应过来，他回到家了。

屋子里看上去一片漆黑，老爸和叔叔果真是要在公司过夜了。不过，他们不在家最好。尼禄不知道要怎么面对他们。

艹

他脚底打滑差点在自家门口摔了一跤。

进了家门，大理石的地面格外冰凉，尼禄打了个冷颤，决定还是去先洗个澡。

洗完澡，他便爬上了床，觉得困倦，没有看手机，打了会儿游戏就睡了。

他仿佛是在逃避什么。

半夜，他被一阵拉扯的疼痛弄醒了。翻了个身，更强烈的疼痛让他瞬间叫了一声出来。

嘶——

他摸了摸痛感的源头，他的耳朵，手指上沾到了些滑溜溜的东西，闻了闻还有血腥气。

洗完澡没擦干，他的耳洞发炎了。

艹，尼禄翻身站了起来，走向了卫生间，准备给自己处理一下。

灯开了，他才看清了手上沾到的血迹，他再看着镜子检查自己的耳洞。

发红的肿起来的耳垂上，挂着一个熟悉的字母。

艹…

尼禄伸手就准备把它摘下，可一下用力太狠让他吃痛地弯下了腰。

艹……

银色的耳钉落在洁白的水池里，旁边还有几滴带下来的鲜血。

这小小的耳钉，多么像一把隐秘的匕首，在他最软弱的时候，结果了他的理解。

啪嗒

血迹被落下透明的液体打碎，溅成了更小的淡粉色水珠。

男孩扶着水池，忍不住地耸肩、抽气。

“我们分手吧。”

尼禄觉得自己听错了。站在原地，失去了移动的能力。

“就这样吧。”他垂下了眼睛，把自己藏在了阴影里慢慢地侧身靠着沙发。

“你…你说什么呢？”

“我想由我来提出会好一点。”V冷静得仿佛一块冰。

“为什么…”

半晌，男孩只憋出了这么一句话。

“就这样吧。”他想尽快关上这个话题，站起了身来。

尼禄本能地冲过去抓住了他的手腕。

他停下了脚步，转过了身。他看上去很平静，眼睛像照不见阳光的深海。那一张熟悉的、漂亮的脸，此刻变得陌生起来。

尼禄松开了手，往后退了两步。

“V…我……”

“到此为止吧。”他说的话毫无余地。

“我知道发生了什么，但是我…我不介意……我……”尼禄有些混乱地解释着他的想法……

对面的人看着他，绝望得像一块冰，他苍白又焦灼的解释仿佛撞上对面的冰块，只能偃旗息鼓，化成了烟雾。

“你心里明白，分开是解决问题的唯一办法。”

“不是的……”

“随你怎么说，但你心里明白就好。”他摇了摇头，眼睛看着地毯。

这一切来得措手不及。

“你不爱我了吗？”

尼禄说出口便知道了自己几乎暴露了所有，可现在他没有办法了。

猝不及防地，V竟然笑了一下，这样的轻蔑让尼禄觉得受伤、甚至愤怒。

“那你又有多爱我呢？”那一丝嘲讽的笑意挂在他微微颤动的嘴角，仿佛冬日的冰棱。

“我…”

很遗憾，他不知道该怎么回答。他有多爱他呢？他只是想和他在一起而已……

仅此而已…

他忽然觉得那团咽不下去的火熄灭了，他也有点明白了对面的意思，明白了这不是一场讨论。

“好吧。”他低下了头，默默地往门口走去。

还要说再见吗？

他不知道……

终于回忆起来了，那时候的失语迷茫现在看起来都有了答案。男孩笑了笑，答案很简单。

他只是做好了决定，替自己做好了决定，来通知他而已。

放弃的人是他，可他却要说是自己的错。

尼禄从来没有想过要分手，即使在这样艰难的情况下，他居然从来没有想过分手这个选择……

他以为，他们都会选择坚持，坚持下去。

可事情不是这样的……

如果再给他一次回去的机会，他一定要大声地质问他 “凭什么把自己的决定说成我的？凭什么把分手的错归给了我？难道这不是你不爱我吗？”

男孩狠狠地吸了一口鼻涕，抹了抹眼睛，抬起头看见镜子里通红的双眼和沾着血迹的耳朵。

“双氧水呢？”他自言自语，拿出了棉签继续给自己处理伤口，一点一点擦干净了血迹。

维吉尔看着厕所里亮着的灯和隐约的抽泣声，并不知道该怎么办。

他只是回家来拿下东西。

可他不能坐视不管，也不能插手干预，只能默默地看着他的儿子在为他不清楚的原因哭泣。

终于，尼禄意识到了他的存在，看着他的样子很憔悴但并不可怜，维吉尔不知道自己是否应该去安慰他，还是就这样仿佛什么都没发生一样。

“这不是你的错。”

维吉尔只能这么说，实事求是。

他的儿子点了点头，抽噎了几下，低着头拼命忍着眼泪。

准确来说，维吉尔没有见他哭过，正常的父亲即使没能见过孩子作为成年人的哭泣、也应当见过他们一些更幼稚、单纯的眼泪。

可他没有。尼禄在来到他身边的时候，就已经过了那样的年纪了。

从前，维吉尔没有被自己的孩子在伤心的时候需要过。

现在，他尝试着拍了拍他的肩膀，以示安慰，而尼禄趴到他的肩膀上，抖动着肩膀。

“对不起……”

他的儿子轻声地说。


	25. Chapter 25

这不是一个好的决定，但这是一个正确的决定。

毫无疑问你会觉得痛苦，但长久之后痛苦终会淡去而你也将看到这决断的意义。

V看着厨房里多一人的碗筷，抽出了自己的一套。

瞎抖咪咪叫了几声，从他的窝里深刻个懒腰，睁开了它绿松石般的眼睛。

“醒了啊。”

V蹲下去，挠了挠它的头，它也舒服地眯上眼睛。

“你也醒了。”

说起来，瞎抖的窝也还是他买的。

V无法控制地又跌回了那一夜，梦见那个可以保护他的怀抱。

如果说，“被人爱被人保护”的愿望是一场梦的话，那么现在也真的到了梦醒的时刻了。

“并不是无用的。”他喃喃自语了一句。

“你不爱我了吗？”

他居然会问出这样的话，再度想起V也禁不住摇头哂笑。

“当然爱啊。”

在没有第二个人的房间里，V交上了自己的答案。

也许每一方都会觉得自己爱另一方更多，V这么觉得，尼禄也这么觉得。

可是，V还是觉得，应该是自己爱他更多一点，多到他可以亲自来作最后的了断。

在一起和爱是两回事。

尼禄显然还不明白这一点，V也没有必要和他说明白。如果说了的话，他不会答应的。

那么，尼禄又有多爱他呢？

男孩才20岁，他有的是时间和机会，去爱各种各样的人，被各种各样的人爱。V并不奢求一个天长地久、真心不渝的答案。

那是他的人生，前路宽敞。

而他自己守好那已经关上的大门就已经足够了。

我已经足够幸运了。

V拿起汤勺的时候才发现碗里的汤已经凉了。

再怎么伤心，男孩也是一觉睡到了天亮。周末的第二天是个晴天，他迷迷糊糊的，仿佛一切只是一个梦。

他听到了门外老爸和叔叔的声音，显然他们今天还需要继续给自己擦屁股。想起来昨天在老爸面前哭唧唧了，尼禄其实觉得有点崩溃。

父亲，似乎不是这么一个能给人带来安慰的角色吧。但他出人意料得宽容，宽容得让尼禄有了些内疚和羞愧。

这不是他的错。

但他也不能坐视不管。

尼禄摸了摸自己还发烫的耳垂，憋回去了自怜的冲动，爬了起来。

打开衣柜，熨烫好的西装挂在里面，闪着光泽，仿佛在和他说一些鼓舞人心的话，尼禄看着它们深深地吸了口气。

维吉尔和但丁在出门前，特地压低了声音不打扰房间里的人。

碰到儿子失恋可比公司危机严重多了，维吉尔其实是真地不知道该怎么办。但……

似乎也没什么动作的必要。

只是……

维吉尔看着尼禄房间的方向，有些漠然地叹了口气。

毕竟是他的亲生儿子，他痛苦的时候，父亲也不可能当作什么也没发生过。

“长痛不如短痛，你知道的，”但丁搓了搓下巴，说：“只是我没想到他动作那么快。”

“就好像他害怕有什么干系一样。”维吉尔接了上去。

“他这么做，也算是有个交代，让我们的事好办了许多。”但丁撅了撅嘴，不得不承认这快刀斩乱麻一步到位的解决方式的确有用。

“毕竟，你对他算是有恩情，他也不想拖累尼禄吧。”但丁接着说了下去，想到了些过去的事情。他还记得这位刚刚来时的模样，年轻、高傲、多疑，一看便是某些人的猎物。而维吉尔似乎对他另眼相看，也许是看到了他身上什么类似的地方。

“也许吧。”

正当两人说话时，房间门开了，走出来了打扮正经的尼禄。

“这是怎么一回事啊？”但丁笑了笑，觉得稀奇。

“我和你们一起去吧，事情和我有关…”尼禄低着头说。

“不用勉强，我们搞得定。”但丁笑了笑，他知道昨晚的事，而且尼禄现在看起来也并不是太好。

“那走吧。”维吉尔只是默默地看了一眼，平静地答应了。

尼禄点了点头，跟了上去，只剩下还觉得稀奇的但丁。

“像是发生了什么我不幸错过的父子情深情节一样。”他暗自吐槽了一句。

尼禄不知道自己要面对什么，要怎么做，但至少，他的出现显示了他的决心和他的担当吧。

说得直白，他接触公司的这几个月多半是为了和某人谈恋爱，但是，说一点也没有觉悟，也是不可能的。他挫着手，紧张地想着自己该说些什么，该做些什么，来弥补一切。

他有些忐忑地跟在父亲和叔叔身后走进了会议室的大门，选了他们旁边的位置坐下。

议程中，自然没有他发言的机会，他好像是强行被带来的一样，如坐针毡。

他比起父亲和叔叔真的差太远了。

尼禄看着父辈们如何回应一个又一个刁钻的问题，沉着应对，退中有进。他早该学起来的，也不至于现在像个无用的酒囊饭袋。

他好像，真的只顾着自己的爱情和快乐了……虽然，想到这里，他还是觉得心口酸疼，但我们的小公子也不仅仅只有一颗真心而已。

会议即将结束的时候，长久没有一句话的男孩站了起来。

会议室里的目光齐刷刷地看向了他，唰地一下尼禄都觉得自己身上要着火，他觉得头晕目眩，喉咙发紧，发出的声音也仿佛不是自己的……

“虽然…我并没有权力在这件事情上发表评论…”

他说着，眼神环顾了一圈，轻蔑、不屑、不耐烦尽收眼底，当他更觉得心中发虚。

“但我知道，这件事多多少少与我有关。”

“所以，我有必要出现，并且有必要和大家说明。”

男孩说了下去，他能够感觉到父亲和叔叔的目光也在看着自己。

“我从前并没有意识到，我与斯巴达公司息息相关，我是它形象的一部分，我有着与普通雇员不同的特殊责任和义务。”

“而现在，我并不会否认我的不成熟，否认我的所作所为，我能做的只有承担起我曾经忽视的责任和义务。”

男孩的声音颤抖，脸颊发烫，手紧紧攥着桌面，起了一层水汽。

“诸位的决定一定是通过了理性的思考，我没有权力改变，但我想说的是，如果'我'是诸位考量的因素之一的话，这个决定值得被再一次考量。”

听到这里，那些老谋深算的眼睛里总算起了一丝波澜，仿佛才想认真听听这位年轻人的理由。

但丁看着维吉尔，而维吉尔没有半点像阻拦的意思。

“我已经与模特V和平分手。“

男孩深吸了一口气，机械地念出了这句话。话音刚落，他便觉得好像肚子被人重重地打了一拳。

“虽然我们并不认为尼禄的私人生活是你们提出撤资的有效理由，但是，这足以推翻你们提供的理由。”

维吉尔站了起来，帮男孩接下了话茬。

会议室外，一双深陷着的绿色眼睛看着里面的一切。瘦削的影子躲在暗处，在目光触及那熟悉银发的时候，他的胃里绞痛了起来。

那闪耀的、无暇的、神圣的光芒让他几乎晕眩，银发的男孩仿佛在一夜之间成熟许多，足以面对那些赤裸裸的贪婪和恶意。

他终是要长大、担当的。

V默默地转过了身去，手里紧紧攥着他的辞职申请。


	26. Chapter 26

“所以，你这是不想干了，对吗？”

那双熟悉但又陌生的眼睛看着V，颜色和尼禄的一模一样，但又全然不一样。

“鉴于目前的情况，我想我主动提出比较好。”黑发的青年抱着双臂，身体薄得像张纸。

此时，侍者端上了黑咖啡，清脆地放在了V的面前。他们约在外面，为了回避谁两人心中都明白。

“你考虑过违约的风险吧。”

“我……”V眨了眨眼睛，他知道这一笔违约金数额不小，但……

“这取决于你。”黑发青年显得底气不足，眼底闪烁。银发男人看着他，仿佛一切都在他的掌控之中。

“你认为这算是你的报答，理应得到我的理解，是吗？”维吉尔问他。他们认识的年头不短，他能理解此时此刻面前人的本分做法——不让自己的恩人因为自己而陷入麻烦。

“我离开是因为有诸多我不能继续待下去的理由。”V的回答有些底气不足。

“我不会算上违约金的。”维吉尔给了个人痛快的答复。

“十分感谢。”黑发男人礼貌地回答，但他知道维吉尔的真实含义绝非如此。

维吉尔知道V的一切，知道他最落魄的样子，知道他最肮脏的秘密，是他救他于水火，给了他自由。V曾想过这一切会不会在将来让他付出代价，可他万万没想到，代价会以这样的方式到来…

他抬眼，有些迟疑地看着面前的男人，他外表平静，仿佛结冰的湖面。

“总而言之，这是最体面的做法，皆大欢喜。”V的嘴角微微抽动了一下，嗓音有些沙哑。

“对我可能是。”

下半句话维吉尔没有说。

但对尼禄并不是。

“这一切需要多久才能结束？”V打断了维吉尔的沉默，把问题的焦点转到了事情本身。

“你不会天真地以为这一切由你而起吗？”维吉尔平静的语气几乎听不出嘲讽的意味。

“并不…”

“你应该也很熟悉他的手段。”

看着维吉尔的眼睛，V证实了心中的猜测。

这一切还是由蒙德斯所起。是他攒动了这一场撤资大戏。

“他这是为了什么？”

“也许你我还在这世上一天，他便不会罢休吧。”言毕，维吉尔依旧审视着面前的黑发青年，他此刻显得颓丧、脆弱、但决绝。他不是那种看不清形势的人，他当然明白这一切绝非是他做错了什么，但是，也许正是因为他太过于清醒，抑或是……

“如果，有用得着我的地方…”黑发青年的暗绿瞳仁里闪烁着晦暗不明的光芒……

“聪明的人自然懂得如何利用机会。”维吉尔抬手，示意侍者送上账单。

“对了，”临走前，维吉尔又转回了身来。

“他没有在我面前哭过，除了因为你。”

银发男人离开后，只剩下了黑发青年一人。

窗外车水马龙，华灯初上，他看着自己的倒影，仿佛碎成了路灯下点点的光芒。

也许从一开始，他就不该做这场梦的。V没有什么追求理想的力量，但他倒是有不少孤注一掷的勇气。就像比起追求自己的幸福，他先会选择保护他心爱的人。

V想起了他今天看到的尼禄，他看起来似乎还不错，更成熟了。在这一场危机里，他也承担着重要的责任吧。

尼禄不喜欢他称呼他为“kid”。

可他确实二十出头，怎么看起来都是个孩子。他爱人是一种单纯的本能，就像孩子会喜欢卡通玩具、巧克力一样，他只是喜欢你。

这样的单纯也许是因为他上却没有见过更光怪陆离的世界吧。

男孩在做爱过后荷尔蒙上头的时候，长久地抱着他，抚摸他，好像他们已经在一起见证过了许多个春夏秋冬一样。

“我想永远和你在一起。”他迷迷糊糊地说着，V虽然不当真，但是也很开心他能这么说。

“永远，算了吧。你才二十岁，说这个太早了。”

“为什么会说早？”

男孩睁开眼睛看着面前这双温柔又湿润的暗绿眼睛，发誓他的诺言都是发自真心。

“好，我相信你，相信你这辈子只爱我一个人，只睡我一个人，只和我在一起。”

V笑眯眯地说着，察觉到了男孩眼里的一丝动摇。

“是不是觉得亏了？”他问。

“没有。”尼禄摇头。

“我的话，我只能告诉你，现在、此刻，我爱你，无论从将来的什么时刻回忆，我都不会否认，我现在爱你。”V摸着他的脸，说着，声音温柔得仿佛在讲一个遥远的故事。

男孩皱了皱眉头，“好像你觉得我们一定会分开一样。”

“那你现在回忆从前，也有这么真实的爱吗？”

“什么？”

“就像你说的，你真正的爱，不会因为时间改变，那在我之前的呢？”男孩也听懂了V的意思。

“你吃醋啊？”

“没有……我只是……你知道，你是我…初恋……”尼禄支支吾吾地说，初恋这个词显得很羞耻。

而V也并不敢告诉他，恋爱他也是在人世间经历了这么多后第一回。

“你是独一无二的。”

“听上去很虚伪，但我也只能这么说了。”V笑了笑，吻了男孩滚烫的嘴唇。

真正的诺言并不会说出来。

V看着雨夜，重复着他早就许下的诺言。

“也许他一开始，就没想过和我一起很久。”尼禄喝了一口苦涩火辣的酒，给他今晚的吐苦水开了个头。

妮可自然要来安慰她的朋友。

“也许这一切对他来说很容易吧，我才是被耍的一个。”

尼禄回忆着种种，V一直是游刃有余的一个，而次次剖出真心当傻瓜的总是自己。

“也许，他也有自己的苦衷。”妮可并不方便说什么。

“也许吧，但是…这一切都不公平……”

妮可拍了拍他的肩膀，“都过去了。”

即使到现在，男孩眼前浮现的，也是他的美好的样子。

他暗绿色的眼睛，离近了看一点也不冷漠，他笑起来很好看，虽然他不常笑……

妮可不知道自己该怎么安慰，也不清楚事情的原委，但是根据她所掌握的信息推理，V至少并没有想真的伤害她的朋友。

但他的做法也够糟糕了。

“我今天开会，还得和他们亲口说，我们分手了…他们根本不是因为这个才搞的事情，但是我必须得说，说得好像一切很简单，这一切都不公平……”

“他一直说我才二十岁，可我真的也才二十岁啊……”

妮可要做的，就是听他的朋友把苦水诉完。尼禄不是坏人，也不是庸人，他会坚强起来，但不会伤害另外的人。

“也许，爱一个人和在一起，是两回事。”

“真的吗？”

男孩看着她，眼神疑惑。


	27. Chapter 27

“很遗憾，并不是所有的人都值得你的忠诚。我是世界上最懂得你的价值的人。”

蒙德斯回想着曾经那只黑色金丝雀的模样，美丽、脆弱、即使不甘也只能服从，这样手上的美丽，似乎是世界上最令人愉悦的事物。

有人享受美丽，而有人沉迷于控制。那些世界上最美丽、在外表上最接近完美的皮囊，不过是他的奴隶而已。他在这样的施虐中强大了起来，将那套虐待的规则传承了下去。

维吉尔，那曾经是他最满意的一件作品。意志坚定，渴望成功，不容瑕疵，然而，这是一只弄断了自己喙也要咬断鸟笼的金丝雀。

现在，也许到了他付出代价的时刻。

一叠黑白的相片和资料放在了他的手边，模糊有个女人的形象。

蒙德斯的过人之处，便是他曾经饲养的金丝雀们，都曾真心地以为这是他们的天空而不是囚笼。

V看着这条信息，冷笑了一下。

“我知道，你想追求的，和他们不一样。”带着金丝框眼镜的男人轻轻扶着他的肩膀，指着远处那一片熙熙攘攘的试镜人群。

“你不仅仅想要当个漂亮的洋娃娃， 我的小艺术家。”扶着他肩膀的手指摩挲着他的骨骼，V抬起头来，仿佛在这个男人的脸上看到了理解和欣赏。

直到今天，V也不得不承认，蒙德斯是懂得他的，是他一手帮他选好的风格、安排的道路、接下的资源，让所有的大牌和时尚批评家的挑剔的目光，注意到这么一个过于瘦削、嘴唇有些奇怪的初出茅庐的男孩。

当然，他付出了代价，比这些沉重一百倍的代价。他让你完美，也让你更加虚弱，在你光鲜的表面下埋下一个随时可以控制你的矛头。

直到......那个矛头被一个人轻轻地取出，而他的伤痕慢慢地痊愈......

那么.....V忽然想到，也许今天他的辞职就是蒙德斯计划的一部分。他不会犯下和年轻时一样轻信的错误，但是......就当作是报恩。

是背叛还是圈套，他都不在乎。

“如你所愿。”

V轻轻地叹了口气，瞎抖跳上了他的膝头，他抚摸着它柔顺的皮毛，忽然觉得孤独无比。

“我很高兴能再次看见你，V。”男人交叉着手指，优雅地放在桌前，目光温和，仪态亲和。

“对于最近发生的事情，我深表遗憾。”

“对你来说并没有什么需要抱歉的。”V的嘴角轻轻抽动了一下，坐下的瞬间还是感到了一丝紧张。

“我想你也不会因为你曾经的所作所为而抱歉。”蒙德斯笑了笑，招手示意端上了他为V准备好的咖啡。

“所以，既然你来到了这里，我们都是互有所求。”

“我知道这一切都是你的计划。”V慢慢地抿了一口咖啡——蒙德斯还记得他喝咖啡的口味和习惯。

“而你也作出了明智的选择，是吗？”

V慢慢地放下了杯子，并不敢抬头，他知道此刻他的眼神里一定有破绽。

他深吸了一口气，平静地抬起了眼睛，再次直视那双灰色的眼睛的时候，他还是觉得喉咙发紧。

“显然，你觉得在那个男孩身上得到了真爱。”蒙德斯不动声色地说，仿佛这是一句多么平常的话语。

“我没有那么幼稚。”V觉得自己的声音被堵在了嗓子眼。

“我当然清楚，我认识你的那一刻就知道，你不是会为感情而失去方向的人。V，我当然清楚。”蒙德斯露出了笑容。

“我知道你的梦想，你想要做更多的事情，不仅仅是做一个任人打扮的娃娃，我也恰好，可以帮助你。”

“不用为你的离开而感到抱歉，斯巴达并不像你了解得那么善良。”

“抛弃自己儿子生母的人，终有一天也会将你抛弃。”

清晰的词句从他的口中轻松地吐出，仿佛一句稀松平常的话语，V的心跳瞬间加快了，在蒙德斯看不见的地方他攥紧了拳头。可他还需要保持着冷静，冷静得仿佛他并不在乎。

这就是那个秘密吗？尼禄的母亲......


	28. Chapter 28

这下你明白了，维吉尔的儿子是什么身世吗？”

蒙德斯站在他的办公桌前，看着脸上惊疑神色还未褪去的V。

“就是这样，一个无辜的女孩，怀上了他的孩子，离奇地死亡，多年后才有了你现在见到的尼禄。”

V慢慢地抬起眼睛，假作镇定冷漠。

“可这，又与我何干？”

“我亲爱的V，我相信善良的你是真心关怀那个男孩。”蒙德斯的灰色眼睛盯着他，仿佛一把无形的匕首。

“这与我无关。”V微微侧过头去。

风雨摇晃着枝叶，那些脆弱的枝叶在风中哗哗作响，雨水落在地上溅起水花，沾湿了行人的鞋子。

而屋里的灯光暖黄明亮。

但丁还记得他和他哥哥再一次见面的那个晚上，也是风雨大作、如同末日。

彼时的回忆越发频繁地浮现心头，也许是因为那个熟悉敌人的存再越发明显。

阴雨天让那道伤疤常常隐隐作痛，但丁敲了敲后背，活动了几下筋骨。

他闻到了维吉尔的味道，先于听到他的脚步声。

“阴雨天。”

“没错，年纪大了，大不如前。”但丁反过来手来指了指自己的后背，向着他的哥哥笑了笑。

他的哥哥眼神如二十年前一般冷漠，但现在的维吉尔会走上前来，慢慢地将手轻轻地放在痛处。

是心理错觉，有一种凉丝丝的感觉。

但丁转手握住了那只比它的实际温度要温柔的手。

“哥哥。”

他有些肉麻地叫了一声，但还不至于到维吉尔不满的程度，“这是我为了你付出的代价。” 

二十年前的雨夜，红衣猎人沾透了浑身鲜血，摇摇晃晃地靠剑支撑着前进。在那个最黒的房间里，找到了那个和他长得一模一样的人。

“我真后悔，我不应该冒着下半辈子残废的风险来救你。”

头发略长的男人看着他身边的人笑了笑，维吉尔的脸上依旧没有表情。

“你的行为并不表现得像后悔。”

“那是因为你和当时的维吉尔并不一样。”

维吉尔翻了个白眼，不想理睬这个没事找事的弟弟，把手从他手里拿开。

可他又被拉了回去，被那双粗糙温暖的手包裹。

“我曾经多恨你，希望你去死，可是真的知道你快死的时候，我才发现我不想你死。”

蓝色的眼睛里有微光在荡漾。

“谢谢你的良心发现。”

维吉尔回答，舔了舔嘴唇。

忽然，手机在桌面上震动了起来，来电是那个人。

维吉尔看了但丁一眼，但丁摆了摆手，维吉尔接通了来自V的电话。

“告诉我真相。”

电话那头的声响颤抖着，十分紧张。

“这个答案和你并无关系，我不知道你以什么身份来问我这个问题。”

“我……“

电话挂断了……

维吉尔看着那结束的通话界面，思索着。

“他知道了？”但丁问。

“他见到蒙德斯了。”

维吉尔的话里带着压迫感，他担心的事情终于变成了现实。

“蒙德斯果然是冲着我和尼禄来的。”维吉尔的蓝眼睛望着前方的壁炉，火焰在他的眼里跳动。V知道这件事，一定也是蒙德斯的安排。

但丁看着他眉头皱起的哥哥，眼里掠过一丝阴影。

尼禄的身世，不仅仅是私生子那么简单，是一场阴谋，也是一场拯救。那场二十年前的风雨，终究是来到了当下。

“我们问心无愧。”

“可良心并不会说话。”

维吉尔知道，这一场考验并不会轻松。而如果真的需要什么代价，他也不惧牺牲。

V惊慌地攥着自己的手机，看着迎面走来的蒙德斯。

“果然，我没有猜错，你的心始终是向着斯巴达的，对吗？”

他凑近了，V只能贴在墙上，强作镇定，昂起下巴。

“你搞错了。”

“我不想看你的通话记录，我只希望懂事的你明白我手上资料的力量。”

V从那双灰色眼睛里看见了自己惊慌的样子，此刻，来自多年前的恐惧阴影和当下的威逼让他一起抵挡不住，几乎牙齿打颤。

他在害怕……

不仅仅害怕他的安危……

“你知道，我随时都能让那个男孩知道，他的身世多么可悲…”

蒙德斯的嘴角轻轻勾起，脸上耸拉的皱纹骇人可怖。

“斯巴达家的小公子，随时都会知道，自己是多么可悲的杂种。”

他轻轻咂了咂嘴，摇了摇头，“不…所有人都会知道，不仅是他……”

“别……”

V的指节攥得发白，恐惧和愤怒一起吞噬着他的心脏，但他不得不求饶了。

“哈哈。”

蒙德斯后退了几步，仿佛是看到了一场好戏，鼓起了掌，空荡走廊里的掌声让人毛骨悚然。

“果然果然，我的缪斯还是心存恻隐的。”

他看着靠着墙，脑袋垂下，黑色头发遮住了眼睛的V，脆弱、倔强、美丽。

“放心，放心，我不会那么残忍。”他笑着走向前去，那手指抬起了他的下巴，轻轻摸着他干裂的、颤抖的嘴唇。

“只要你听话。”

一张纸片轻轻地塞进了V的手里。

V看着空荡荡的走廊，心里的石头落下，没有一声回响。他不再惊惧，但也不再抱有希望。


	29. 穷途末路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 噢本章狗血淋头  
下章飞车  
真的飞车

“你想过以后吗？”

V看着请柬上的地址，问了自己这个问题。

没有。

如果他知道了呢？

V扭头看了看镜子里的自己，站起身来理了理衣服。

那么，男孩会看到这张他熟悉的脸，变成最陌生的脸。

他穿上了黑色的披风，瞥眼看到窗外，司机已经在楼下等候了。他熟悉这样的动作，这样的排场，体面和肮脏本来就是同根生。

他本以为他可以再无知觉，直到他看见了……

司机在路口停了下来，他扭头看见了车窗外的尼禄。

那银白的头发在夜色中闪耀得刺眼，仿佛在他的目光里烫上一个疼痛的洞。V急忙低下了头去，不敢抬起。

“V先生，您没有事吧？”司机回过头来，询问他。

“没事。”

V勉强地平稳呼吸回答。他依旧低着头，不敢看窗外一眼。

绿色的信号灯亮起，车轮无情地碾过雨后的水洼，水花飞溅，正如他刚刚破碎的决心和信念。

刚刚下定的决心混乱成了漫天飞扬的粉末。

尼禄……他会恨自己吗？还是说，他已经恨起了自己？

他终久会知道，他过去是一个肮脏下贱的男妓，而他的现在，也是……这在爱上他第一天就已明了的事实，击溃了现在的V……

尼禄看着那车辆远去。

直到在霓虹盛放的远处，再无踪迹。

他看到了。

没有人会想到，他看到了……

那么，答案应该很清楚了。 

尼禄继续走了下去，他的心里似乎没有一点感觉……他仿佛不再认识那张美丽的侧脸，仿佛他的一切都变成了上辈子的事情，只有一个模模糊糊的印象，并不真切。

你真的会背叛我吗？

他想着，思考着，皮鞋踢踢踏踏地踩着水，仿佛要故意弄出点声响和动作，分散自己的注意力。

“滴滴！”

一声喇叭声猛然响起！他猛地才发现人行道的灯红了，他差点撞上了一辆出租车。司机师傅怒目圆睁，他愣愣地弯腰道歉，退了回去……

V……

酒精并不会让人忘记痛苦。

酒局上，V先干为敬。香槟冒着气泡，他纤细的手指轻轻拿着杯子，他看着那颜色美妙的酒液，二话不说，一饮而尽，然后他自嘲的笑容并理所当然地当作卖弄风情。

这活儿他做习惯了，没有心也能做。他抬眼扫视着一桌上的人，再瞥眼看向了身边的蒙德斯，果不其然，他露出了满意的笑容。

V站起了身来，为人们添上了酒，可他纤细的胳膊被人轻轻地握住，V本能地躲了一下，酒水洒了出来。

酒局上的氛围有些尴尬，人们注视着这个老练又似乎高傲的美人，蒙德斯默默拿过了那个洒了的杯子，喝下，看着V的目光令人玩味。

“对不起。”

“你该更放松一些的。”

酒局的氛围恢复了热烈，他们的谈话，V一句也听不进去。他看着玻璃杯上自己的倒影，扭曲、变形、丑陋。

一双手搭上了自己的肩膀，他颤抖了一下，并没有躲闪，只是轻轻地侧过了脖子，却不自觉地习惯性地露出了一个谄媚的笑容……

“你在想什么，我知道。”蒙德斯带着烟酒味的气味在他的耳边环绕。

“你的牺牲，并不会被人珍惜。你看——”

他戴着戒指的手指轻轻指起，V顺着方向望去……

在他的目光被那抹银白色烫伤的那一刻，他觉得自己的心脏结成了冰。

尼禄……

尼禄看见那个熟悉的人正坐在敌人的身边。

“斯巴达家的大少爷，别来无恙。”蒙德斯向他招手示意。

那人始终不敢抬头看他。

有什么不敢的呢？既然自己要明明白白地看着他的话……尼禄冷笑了一下。

“好久不见。“

这声音听得V心悸。

如果可以的话，他现在选择砸破杯子割向自己的喉咙……但是……他深呼吸着，默默地煎熬着，等待一切结束。

“那么，玩得开心。”

从V的视角，只能看见他离开的脚步。

“怎么样，你的心情如何？”蒙德斯凑在他的脸侧。

“为他牺牲的滋味怎么样，可他并不会珍惜，甚至会恨你。“

“你说这值得吗？“

蒙德斯拍了拍他的肩膀，被他接触过的地方都在发烫，V想剜掉那块皮肤……可是……他抬起了头，看见了不远处男孩离开的背影。

灯红酒绿，他孑然一人，只是路过，与这里的一切，都没有关系。

也许这牺牲是愚蠢的，V何尝不知道……他在蒙德斯眼里根本不算筹码，他做出的承诺不可相信……但是，为了男孩，V尽自己所有的可能，也想减少百分之一的可能性。

尼禄……

V的视线被未曾落下的泪水模糊。

“尼禄……”

电话那头，妮可穿着粗气。

“怎么？”

“我要见你，我有事要和你说。”

“明天吧。”

“今晚！”女孩斩钉截铁。

V很清楚下一步会发生什么。

他站在房间里，他的披风被脱掉了，好好地挂在衣架上，而他也像那没有灵魂的美丽布料。

蒙德斯的手指触摸着他颈后的皮肤，呼吸轻轻地喷在他的肩膀上。

“你还是和从前一样。”

他说着，轻轻地解开了他背后的第一颗扣子。

V颤抖了一下，咬住了嘴唇。

“你有没有在想着，他碰你的时候是什么感觉呢？”

眼泪一下从他的眼里滚了出来，V想转过身来反抗，可他抬起的手被握住了，火辣辣的感觉落到了他的脸颊上……

“果然在想着啊。”

蒙德斯冷笑着，握着他的下巴…美人白皙的脸上留下红印，那丰满迷人的唇角流淌出了鲜血。他拿手指将那鲜血恶意地抹开，看着他滚烫的眼泪、掉到了他的手背上……

“你没有办法的。”

他笑了笑，甩开了他的脸，背身走进了浴室。

V跌坐到了地上，忽然，他看见了那叠眼熟的资料……

V知道他死定了。

他把那叠资料抱在怀里，看着客厅并未关上的落地窗。感谢蒙德斯的品味，他喜欢买别墅。

如果这么做了，他有一万种报复自己和男孩的方法，但V闭上了双眼，想到了今晚看见的男孩……

不……

他抱紧了怀里的把柄，他管不了更多了，他不想被强奸，他不想做下自己也无法原谅的事情。

至于被尼禄原谅…他顾不了那么多了……外面的空气冻得他骨头都在疼，他抱着资料的指节刺痛起来，他不会傻到以为蒙德斯只有这么一份把柄……但是，他还是把那叠纸扔进了附近的小河里…心中依旧觉得虚弱无助……

忽然，他听见了不远处汽车发动的声音和狗叫声……

是蒙德斯发现自己逃跑了吗……

V举目望着这无人的郊野，不知逃得到哪里去……

忽然，他被一股力道拉到了小巷里。

他几乎尖叫出来而一双手捂住了他的嘴。

“别出声……”

湛蓝的眼睛在黑夜中，凝视着他。


	30. Chapter 30

每个人都有自己的秘密。为了守护秘密，会背上更多的秘密。

尼禄看着黑夜中这双惊慌失措的眼睛，回忆着所经历的一切。

“他没你想象得那么自由…”妮可说这话的时候眼神晦暗不明。

“自由？”尼禄重复着这个字眼，声调有些轻蔑。

那至少，他当真觉得我重要的话，就要不永远把我排除在外吧。这是背叛…甚至是令他恶心的感觉……

他的理智和他的情感都告诉他，这一定有隐情。但是他的理智他的情感都告诉他，他被抛下了。

“那么，你究竟是想和我说什么呢？”尼禄看着妮可，明白她一定知道了什么秘密。

“我的女朋友告诉我，今晚蒙德斯的聚会，也叫上了他。”

“这我知道。”尼禄不愿再多一次想起那个画面。

“也许，你该去帮帮他……”

“你怎么知道他需要我的帮助？”

“你应该了解他，他绝对不是情愿的……”

尼禄想回复的时候，妮可默默地递过来了她的手机……

“他不会是情愿的……”

他盯着闪烁着荧光的屏幕，一瞬间仿佛失去了知觉……

“他一直都没那么自由……”

“这些都是他留在他手里的把柄……所以……”妮可解释着，她知道有可能她今天的举动会毁了一切，也可能会拯救一切……

“所以……”

“所以我不希望你因为他的隐瞒而错过……毕竟……我知道你……”

女朋友劝过她不要这么干，但妮可还是这么干了。她了解尼禄，也了解爱。

很难说，尼禄看到这些东西是什么样的心情。

在别的情绪到来之前，他居然最先感受到了痛。他觉得他那时候一定是痛苦的。而这样的痛苦，让尼禄也觉得痛苦、内疚、甚至无助……

尼禄不能责怪他隐瞒这一切，但他还是因为他的隐瞒和逃避感到气愤……

每次都是这样，分手也是，碰到这样的事情，他从想把他拉开，用简单粗暴的方式来解决，从来没有想过一起解决的可能……

他愤怒地敲了一下桌子，妮可从没有见过他这么激动…接着，他站起了身，跑了出去……

后来，他看着宴会结束，他上了他的车，再在他家停下，走进他的别墅……

幸好，他看见了落荒而逃的他。

抓到了穷途末路无处可逃的他。

现在，尼禄攥着他的手腕，把他按在墙根，V没有一点反抗的力气，唇角的血迹在夜色里晦暗得像一片阴影，他几乎在他的眼睛里看到了mo乞求的神情……

就像那些照片上的那样。

“我不知道你在想什么。”

尼禄的声音低沉，眼睛里有让V害怕的东西。可本能地，他还是想从这双眼睛里寻求安慰……

就像从前一样……男孩温柔、体贴、天真、善良，那双蓝水晶一样的眼睛里有着童话和梦想，有多少个瞬间让V以为这一切都是他所应得……

黑夜呼啸的风声里有V轻轻的喘气声，那赤裸洁白的咽喉像是祭品，袒露露地呈现在尼禄面前……他的手腕被抓得生疼，几乎没有力气站立起来，蓝眼睛像一把匕首，刺痛了他的心脏，但他忍不住将伤口捅得更深……

因为匕首也是温暖的……

“你没事吧…”

尼禄这才看见了他嘴角的血迹。

他摇头的样子仿佛只是在颤抖……

可悲，尼禄想着，抓着他的手腕的手逐渐松开，他后退了几步……V看上去又冷又怕，比起这样逼着他，他更想狠狠地抱着他…

尼禄想伸手去擦掉他嘴上的血痕，可他抬手的瞬间，V躲了一下……他的手尴尬地停在半空无法行动，而V自己默默地抹掉了嘴角的血痕。

“跟我走，好吗？”他说得仿佛一句无可奈何的请求。

他不知道是颤抖还是答应。

黑夜中，一双冰凉的手握住了他的手。

V从来没抖得那么厉害过，他就像发烧了一样，浑身滚烫，轻轻一下触摸也能让他战栗。

尼禄几乎是小心又小心地脱掉了他的衣服，在碰到他的腰际的时候他狠狠地抖了一下，接着尼禄摸到了里面的一片湿滑……

他从来没有湿得这么厉害，尼禄碰到的时候几乎吓到，而V自己也知道……

他背对着他，不用禁受更多的拷问，他自己知道液体淌下来挂在皮肤上的感觉，股间在空气中微微发凉……仿佛是恐惧加速了他的情欲一般，让这具本就美好的肉体更加敏感多情。

或者说……是他真的太需要他了……

尼禄从后面抱着他，在他的颈间轻轻厮磨，而他勃起的性器就贴在他的腰后，那一点点最细微的跳动他都能感觉到，他忍不住地去磨蹭去回应……

V闭上了眼睛，任凭情欲的大潮吞没他的所有，恐惧、内疚、羞耻还是绝望，都在他顶进来的那一刻化为一片空白，他叫出了声，仿佛失去了理智，弯下腰去扶着墙壁，任凭他用最原始的姿势操自己。

他本该在另一个人的床上，被粗暴地对待，被当作玩物。

V希望他粗暴一些……这样也许他心里会好过一些……他也确实如此，男孩疯了一样地顶撞他的内里，在快感冲击的同时，他也觉得恶心虚弱。

而尼禄把他扶了起来，一手揽着他的躯干，一手抓着他纤细的胯，肉体碰撞的声音混合着不断上升的温度，让V洁白的肌肤上泛起了红晕。

尼禄扭过他的头来接吻，他才想起来他甚至都还没有亲他，他的嘴唇还是那么柔软，但他也尝到了他嘴里的血腥味道……

而这，让他有些崩溃……

尼禄爱他，而他却不敢百分百确信，V也爱他。

尼禄停下抽插，只是深深地埋在他的体内，抱着他，让他们的身体紧紧地相贴。V的肋骨起伏着，喘着气，在他的臂弯纤弱无比，像个初生孩子。除了爱，他们之间似乎还有更多的距离无法填补。

尼禄无法进得再深了，做爱和爱都只能到此为止了。

他埋在他的颈后，亲吻着那里最敏感的皮肤。

“我想看着你…”他嗫嚅着。

V颤抖了一下，这才看见了床单上被打湿的几个深色圆点。

被翻过身来的时候，他拿手背捂着眼睛，想擦去那些不知为何就落了下来的液体，他扭着头，不让他看见。

他的手被挪开。

尼禄看见了他泛红的眼睛，他的脸上亮晶晶的，让平时那片晦暗的墨绿色，清亮起来，透明起来，就好像有什么融化了一样。

尼禄用手去擦掉他的眼泪的时候，他黑色的睫毛沾湿了，成了一小丛一小丛的黑色蝴蝶。

V闭上了眼睛。

V知道，也许这是他们最后一次做爱，也许和他做爱的人并不爱他了，也许他还是别人的玩物，也许一切都是他咎由自取罪有应得……

可他还是愿意…还是爱他…他没有办法，即使是屈辱是报复他也心甘情愿。

但他希望不是这样的……

V睁开了眼睛。

男孩看着他，凑得很近，蓝色的眼珠就像童话里的海洋，他好像有些伤心，眉头皱起，看着他，仿佛他是即将融化的冰块，或是将消逝的晚星……

“你也会怕啊。”男孩说着，笑了笑，嘴角颤抖，眼圈发红，粗糙的指腹划过他的眼角。

“我弄痛你了吗？”

V摇摇头。

“我很想你。“男孩好像要哭出来但又没有，笑了笑，低下头亲了一次他的额头。

“Nero…”V抚摸着他的银白短发，今天第一次叫出了他的名字，声音沙哑。他知道又有滚烫的液体从他的眼角划落，落在他的头发里，冰冰凉凉的。

“我想看着你。“他凑近着，抵着他的额头，声音低沉，有些忐忑地试探着。

“那就看着。“V抽动了一下嘴角，勉强地笑了，打开他颤抖的双腿，勾着他。

他进得很慢，抵在他的入口，知道他滚烫湿热的内里敏感无比，宛如处子。

“你多久没做了？”尼禄问他，开着玩笑，并不在乎这个答案。

“一次都没有。”V回答他，为这粗长的进入轻轻呼气。

“那又何必呢？”尼禄没有准备听到他的答案，直接吻住他的嘴唇，慢慢地开始了抽插，在那甜蜜丰盈的秘密花园里感受V最直截了当的爱意。

“Nero…”

“我爱你…” V在亲吻的缝隙里，模模糊糊地说着，尼禄听得清清楚楚。

他从前从来没有说过的话。

尼禄仿佛觉得有温热的眼泪，不知是他的还是V的，落在了他们相贴的脸颊上。

最后他让他直接射在里面。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

于是他就使劲往他的深处灌了，仿佛在他最深最深的地方留下自己的痕迹。到达高潮的那一刻他似乎觉得一切都可以不要了，只剩下他们，甚至连爱也不重要了……

结束后他们还保持着这个姿势，紧紧相贴，在昏沉甜美的睡意里温存。

尼禄摸着V的小腹，上面有着滑滑的东西，他顺着这些湿滑描摹着他美丽的腰腹线条，和他还埋在他体内的性器，距离不远。仿佛再用点力，就会有更多的液体流淌出来，这给了他一点恶意的趣味。他只要动一下，他的后面还是会痉挛，就会有东西从他们的交合处淌出。

而V已经没有力气去管下身的一片狼藉，虚弱地喘气，疲倦地闭着眼睛。

“去洗澡好吗？”尼禄凑在他的耳边说，“不清理会发烧的。”

V没反应过来，就被抱了起来，一瞬间他颤抖了一下不能让更多的东西从后面流下来，就在他的怀抱里僵住了。

“地上的我来擦好了。”

尼禄看着V在他的怀里低下头，满面潮红。

卫生间的灯光很亮，V赤身裸体站在灯光下，身上有着点点印记，而大腿内侧还挂着亮晶晶的液体。

他并不好意思被这样看着。

可尼禄却在想，他的身体真像一件艺术品。

“你干什么啊？又不是没看过。“

V走进浴室的时候踉跄了一下。

“你站得稳吗？“尼禄走过去抱着他，揉搓着他的屁股，“你站不稳吧。”

V确实站不稳了，趴在了尼禄的身上。他们确实搞得过火了，连尼禄都觉得有些吃力。

尼禄顺着温热的水流，手指轻轻地进到他的后面。羞耻和还未平复的快感让V忍不住轻轻呻吟了一下，扣紧了尼禄的肩膀。

这种事情，本该他自己做的…但是他帮着他，动作轻柔，一点没有嫌弃这活计的意思，细细地把他清理了干净。

温热的水流打在他们的身上，V靠在他的肩头，把重量给到他的身上。尼禄抚摸着他的身体，半是清洁半是安慰，让源源不断的水流冲走那些说不清的心事和烦恼，而他想做的，只有把他抱在怀里。

“干净了。”

尼禄关掉了水龙头，默默地帮他擦干身体。

“真的吗？”

V看着他，眼神虚弱迷离。

“真的。“

尼禄笑了笑，拿毛巾轻轻地盖上了他的黑发。

一直都是干净的，一直都是。

他们从前睡觉的时候，V并不喜欢靠着他，现在他默默地靠在他的怀里，刚洗完吹干的黑发柔顺服帖，乖乖地躺在他的耳后。

他们该说些什么的，可是谁也没有力气，V静静地合着眼睛，而尼禄只是迷迷糊糊地摸着他的头发。

V靠得更近了一些，听到了尼禄的心跳。

那是他听过 最令人安心的声音。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为写不下去了，就写个大纲文
> 
> 很久了，感谢所有小伙伴的支持。文章有很多缺点，而且写不完，但是还有你们，我很愧疚也很感激。
> 
> 这个故事我是很喜欢的，但是实际操作的时候还是有诸多技巧上的困难。但不给出一个结局实在不好，我也是够不要脸的哈哈哈 请大家原谅。

我a不知道该如何慢慢地写下去了，但如果不给出一个结局并不好…

上面写到V从蒙德斯的手里逃了出来，而这时的尼禄已经知道了他的过去。

清晨醒来以后的V，身边并无他人，只有身体上各种各样的痕迹…他想着昨夜翻云覆雨，脸红心跳，也感到了不安。

他不知道这算是什么？他只是被上了还是仍然被爱着，他并不确定。诚然，他也失去了更多的勇气去求证。曾经他是游刃有余看似潇洒，如今是脱下了名为“成熟”实为“逃避”的躯壳。他不得不承认，他需要尼禄。

而更棘手的事情还在前面…

尼禄即将知道自己的身世。

蒙德斯假V的过去为借口，秘密约见了尼禄。尼禄出于对爱人的保护，单独前往。

然而，蒙德斯并没有准备和他说关于V的事情。他看着这斯巴达家的小儿子，讲了一个可怜的女人的故事。

说这个女人是如何被抛弃，孤苦一人在冰天雪地生下婴孩，只能将孩子遗弃在孤儿院后死去。

而这个女人正是尼禄的母亲。

尼禄大惊失色，一时之间并不能反应过来…多年来父亲叔叔闭口不谈他的母亲，而陌生人、甚至敌人却给出了这样的答案…

蒙德斯拿出一张尼禄母亲的照片，她和维吉尔绯闻的报道，和报纸上的一则讣告……尼禄看着这个陌生的女人和自己的父亲，比起失望更觉得无助…

蒙德斯告诉他，他需要为自己的母亲复仇。

尼禄转身离开了咖啡馆。

维吉尔发现，尼禄失踪了。无法打通他的电话，也无法找到他…

维吉尔觉得事情不妙，大动干戈找人不是明智之举，心中暗暗觉得这也许与蒙德斯有关，就拨通了V的电话，告诉他，尼禄失踪了。

V当即便想到，定是与蒙德斯手上尼禄母亲的事情有关。关键时刻，V只能直接地问维吉尔，尼禄的母亲到底如何？

维吉尔此刻也没有隐瞒V的必要。他说出了实情。当年与尼禄的母亲发生关系是蒙德斯下药所致，要的就是留下控制他的把柄。蒙德斯用药物控制着维吉尔，希望维吉尔成为他的所有物。

他最后的回忆是那个软禁小别墅的一场大火，而正是自己的弟弟但丁出现救下了自己。他并不知道，尼禄的母亲怀上了自己的孩子。

是多年之后，偶然发现了当地孤儿院的一个孩子，多方确认后才意识到是自己的孩子。而他的母亲在把孩子遗弃到孤儿院后不久就去世了。

维吉尔当年也是捡回了一条命，从没有想过他会有孩子。

“所以说，尼禄根本不是什么爱的结果，甚至是威胁你的匕首。”

“是的，但我是他的父亲。”

V没有想到过，维吉尔的冷漠其实更是一种无差别的爱。当年，他就猜到了几分维吉尔和自己一定有相同的，被侮辱的遭遇，救下自己，大概也是维吉尔对自己的谅解。

但丁也在一旁听着，猜到了其中原委。当时他早已和他的孪生哥哥分道扬镳已久……

后来哥哥知道那个银头发的孩子可能是自己的子嗣之后，没有丝毫的犹豫，就想把他带回家来。尼禄是维吉尔黑暗过去留下的产物，但维吉尔并不这么觉得。

“孩子是无辜的。”

他愿意承受自己选择的苦难和执着，但不愿意让这殃及无辜。或多或少维吉尔都是这样，被蒙德斯侵犯控制的时候，也未曾想过寻求自己的帮助。

但这都是过去了，眼下就是要找到尼禄。

终于，有人报告在孤儿院附近看到过他，而此时，维吉尔并不敢去面对自己的孩子。

他请求V去带回自己的孩子。

V从没想过维吉尔会有请求人的时候。维吉尔告诉他，尼禄很喜欢他，这个时候，V比自己更重要。

V问他从来有没有介意过，自己的儿子爱上的是被侵犯过、被当作过物品的人。

维吉尔说，我们是一样的。

“爱比痛苦重要。”

V点了点头。

滂沱大雨里，尼禄一人坐在孤儿院的门口。抱着双膝，想着自己的过往和今后。

他并不相信他的父亲会做出这样的事情，但是没有人给他一个说法…他其实知道，但无法接受这样的现实——他被抛弃，他不是爱的产物…

忽然，他看到了雨里有人向着自己走来。

是V。

V给他打起了伞，蹲在他的身边，没有说话。他慢慢地抱着他，尼禄靠上了他的肩膀，忍不住哭了起来，很委屈。

V什么都没有说，只是抱着他，拍着他的后背。

尼禄支支吾吾地说“你外套是新的吧，我鼻涕蹭上面了。”

V拍着他说没关系的，我们回家吧。

“家？”尼禄自嘲地笑了笑。

V就带尼禄回了自己家里，并且告诉维吉尔，人已经找到了。

V并没有劝尼禄，只是默默地陪伴他，在他身边，知道他此刻什么话也听不进去。尼禄有时候好了，有时候又会哭起来。但再糟糕，身边至少都有人。

后来，V问他，你还相信你的父亲吗？

尼禄说，如果我不相信他的话，我也不会这么难过了。虽然他是半途才吧我带回家的父亲，但我知道，如果我没有感觉错的话，他和叔叔都在乎我，所以我现在才会那么难过。

V没有说什么，告诉尼禄，相信你所相信的就好了。尼禄就靠在他的怀里，慢慢平静下来，睡着了。

另一边，维吉尔也知道了蒙德斯编纂出来的谣言，但他对于尼禄母亲的下落确实是一无所知。

而这时，但丁告诉维吉尔，其实他当时是知情的。

“我不知道我当时瞒着你是对是错，但我没有办法让你再多受一点伤害了。”

但丁看着自己的哥哥，还能想到二十多年前，救他出来的样子。

但丁不是凭空出现的，他是是得到了尼禄母亲的消息才出现。

“她对这一切也是抱有歉意的。她不想你死，所以她找到了我，让我来救你。”

维吉尔沉默着，看不出丝毫变化。

“我当时并不想管你的死活，但后来我发现、我也不想你死。”

“所以，你为了保护我，欺骗了我？”

“是的。”但丁笑了笑，没想到自己木头人一样的哥哥也能明白这样的谎言。

“你已经是受害者了，我又何必让你知道加害你的人也有善意呢，这不是对你的再一次伤害吗？”但丁有些无奈，不知道哥哥会如何对待自己的谎言。

“后来，她也告诉了我尼禄出生了，在孤儿院，而我收到这封信的时候，她已经死了。信里，她没有请求你的原谅，也不奢望这个孩子得到你的认可。”

“所以，你一直知道尼禄的存在。”

“难不成你觉得我们是怎么偶然发现他的呢？”

维吉尔看着但丁，苍白冷峻的脸上看不出表情的变化，但丁知道哥哥讨厌欺骗，是个一根筋的人。但时至今日，他也必须说出来。

“我有尼禄母亲留下来的信，至少，这能让那个孩子明白，这一切错不在你。”

“你欺骗了我。”维吉尔的声音里听不出感情。

“我救了你，哥哥。再来一次，我还是会这么做的。”但丁没有让步。

“我也不能再失去你。”

但丁所做的一切，都是为了维吉尔能从创伤中走出来。人总是要先保护面前的人的。童年的剧变到青年时的分道扬镳，再到重逢，但丁也吃了不少苦头，他唯一的亲人也只有自己的哥哥了。

他不后悔他隐瞒了尼禄母亲的事情。

“那么，就请你告诉尼禄吧。”

维吉尔只说了这么一句话。

“你恨我吗？”但丁问他。

“你救了我，但丁。“那双冰蓝的眼睛看起来很平静，有些疲倦。

“虽然你低估了我承受痛苦的能力。”

“但我明白，这是因为，你是我的亲人。”

维吉尔并不恨但丁。

他明白一切。就像他不希望尼禄有任何的苦痛一样，他也会患得患失，犹豫不决，正是因为爱，人才会退而求其次。

叫爱你的人旁观的痛苦叫作自私。

第二天，但丁联系了V，把尼禄母亲的信给了他，并承认是他隐瞒了一切。

尼禄接受了这一切，并没有怪他的叔叔和父亲。

他知道他本可能继续做个孤儿的，而现在，他有亲人的爱，和爱人的爱。

V一直陪伴着他，即使V自己也是伤痕累累的。

尼禄找机会告诉了他，知道他曾经被侵犯过。V说他早就猜到了。他们现在半斤八两，都有着不好的过去，但这都比不上他们的现在了。

为了对抗蒙德斯发起的舆论攻势，斯巴达家决定召开媒体发布会，公开蒙德斯性侵、戕害模特的事实，而维吉尔、V都是证人。

曾经蒙德斯的把柄就是，他专挑高傲的孩子下手，他们的自尊绝不会允许他们承认自己被侵犯。但那些高傲的孩子，在拥有家人爱人的支持后，并不能为他所威胁了。

他们并不会因为污点而被抛弃。

发布会上，尼禄紧紧地握着V的手，而但丁也站在维吉尔的身旁。

结局便是，蒙德斯因为性侵等多项罪行锒铛入狱。

斯巴达一家幸福地生活在了一起。

【完】


End file.
